A Jedi and a Mandalorian
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Series of one shots where Ezra and Sabine have a little fun. Send me any scenarios that you would like to see in this fanfic in reviews, and I'll get to them when I can. Rated M for obvious reasons. I do apologize for any typos. All Ezrabine lemons. Contains Threesomes, Earth AUs, and more. Note: this will always be marked as incomplete, or in progress, whatever you wanna call it.
1. The First Time

Sabine sat outside on the ramp of the Ghost one day while the ship was parked at the base on Atollon. While the crew had no missions and were doing things to distract themselves, Sabine sat outside, thinking to herself. She was thinking about something that she was feeling for the first time in what felt like her life. And that feeling was love.

Out of all the people in the galaxy, she was in love with Ezra Bridger out of all people. She just felt like she had a crush on him for a while, but she didn't know if she was just thinking that way or feeling the real deal. She sighed as she looked out into the setting sun of Atollon, thinking about her crush. She knew that he was attracted to her, she knew that she kept on denying him all those times, but after feeling like she loved him, it was just a whole different story. How was she going to tell him? She didn't want to explain to the crew, and she didn't know how to tell him either. She looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps. It was Ezra, her crush. He asked to sit next to her with a simple "may I?" Sabine nodded and let him set next to her.

"So?" he asked.

"So?" she responded.

"I just figured you'd want some company, so I decided to just come join you."

"That's cool." They remained silent for a few minutes until Sabine broke it, preparing for her confession. "Ezra, there is something I want to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, how do I explain this?"

"Explain what, Sabine?"

"Just...this? I feel it in me, but I just don't know how to get it out."

"Feel what in you?"

"Love."

"For who?" She looked into his bright blue eyes. Sabine took a deep breath.

"You." She cupped Ezra's cheek and then before she knew it she was kissing him on the lips. Their kiss was slow and loving, with Ezra kissing back without any resistance. After many minutes of kissing, they pulled away, looking into their eyes. As they pulled away, Sabine giggled at the awkwardness of this current situation. However, she wanted more of him. She wanted him in her bed. She wanted him with her. She wanted him to take her as her lust for Ezra was building in. She came into his ear and whispered, "See you tonight, my blue eyed love." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then took off.

Later that night, Ezra came up to Sabine's door. He knocked on her door, waiting patiently for the Mandalorian to answer. She answered and immediately pulled him in, both of them kissing passionately. Ezra moaned into the kiss as Sabine pulled him in closer and intensified their kiss. As they kissed they touched and caressed every part of each other, and eventually ended up making their way to her bed. Sabine fell on top of Ezra as he pulled her in closer and deepened their kiss. Sabine broke the kiss after a while, about to remove his shirt until Ezra grabbed her wrists.

"Sabine, are you sure about this?" he asked, concern spreading over his face.

"About what?" she asked.

"This?"

"Ezra, I've loved you for some time now. I didn't know how you'd take it, but now that you're here, I need you, Ez. I want you and I need y-"

She was silenced when Ezra pulled her down and kissed her passionately on the lips. "You really mean that?" he asked when he broke it. Sabine pressed a loving kiss onto his lips.

"I do. I need you."

"Sabine, I need you too." She smiled seductively, caressing his left cheek before kissing him on the lips.

She swiftly removed his shirt and then her armor and jumpsuit, remaining in only her black bra and panties. Ezra gasped at the sight of the Mandalorian girl on top of him, feeling his penis grow. He blushed when he realized that she saw the bulge in his pants. She giggled in response, slowly removing his pants with the intent on teasing him. The same went for his boxers. By the time he was exposed, Ezra's cock grew another inch, truly not believing that what was about to go down was about to go down. But before Sabine made Ezra's day, she swiftly took off her bra and panties, her nude body completely exposed. Ezra's cock grew another inch as he really couldn't believe that this was really happening.

She positioned her womanhood right in front of Ezra's face as she faced his manhood. "Sabine, are you sure abo-" Ezra let out a loud groan as Sabine cut him off by licking his tip, swirling her tongue around there. "Oh! Oh!" he moaned, enjoying the experience. However, he knew that Sabine hasn't had her fair share yet, so it was time for him to surprise her. He licked her pussy and Sabine gasped and let out a very loud moan at the unexpected contact of Ezra's tongue. He stopped doing it, thinking that he did something wrong. However, when Sabine put the cock in her moist and warm mouth, Ezra knew he should continue to give her pleasure.

He licked Sabine's pussy again, and this time the Mandalorian was moaning loudly from how deep he was actually going in there. "Oh my! Ezra! Oh!" she yelled out in pleasure, immediately taking Ezra back in her mouth. He moaned and groaned as he continued eating Sabine out. After a while of the two teens performing oral sex on one another, they both were about to climax, and they weren't able to warn each other as they both came at the same time. Both of them swallowed each other's loads and then Sabine got off Ezra.

"Sabine, that was amazing." he said.

"Same. But, let's get a little bit more comfortable." He flipped her over, flashing her a cheeky smile. She grinned back and kissed him.

"You mean like that?"

"I suppose so. But first..." She reached for her drawer beside her bed and took out a condom.

"Where did you get that thing?"

"I've had it for a while, preparing for the night that I would be taken by you, my love." Ezra put it on, nervous about what he was about to do next.

"Sabine, are you sure about this?"

"Ezra, I've been wanting you for a while. I came to the fact that I do in fact love you. I want to be taken by you."

"Do you really love me?"

"I do." She grabbed his cock, making him moan, positioning the tip at her entrance. "Ezra, I want you to make me yours."

Ezra complied, sliding the tip into her entrance. He pushed in a little bit more until his penis made contact with her hymen. Sabine gritted her teeth, feeling the pain from the intrusion. However, it was more like a mixture of pain and pleasure. It felt bad but yet it felt good at the same time. They stayed like this for a while, until the pain was died down with a large amount of pleasure. Her hymen was now broken. She pulled Ezra in, connecting their foreheads before kissing him on the lips. "Ezra, take me." she whispered.

Ezra kissed her as he pulled out of her a bit until just the tip was in there and slid back in. They both moaned in pleasure, Sabine wrapping her legs around Ezra and pulling him in closer. "Ah! So...good right now." she purred.

"Sabine...it's warm inside you." Ezra moaned, speeding up his thrusts. Sabine's moans were getting louder, enjoying the experience. Ezra's moans were also getting louder.

"Just like that, Ez!" she yelled in pleasure. "Yes, yes, yes! Like that!" Ezra sped up his thrusts more and moaned, moaning her name as he pumped in and out of her. She dug his nails into his back, moaning his name as well. After a while of Ezra thrusting in and out of her, Sabine felt like she was about to cum for the second time tonight. "I'm...ah...close. You?"

"Ah. I'm...oh...getting there." he answered, moaning. Sabine moaned louder when she felt Ezra hit a sensitive spot inside her. She felt like she was about to cum at any second now, moaning loudly.

"Ezra...I'm...gonna cum!"

"I'm...almost there, Sabine, I'm almost...ah...there!"

She moaned his name as she climaxed, Ezra following thirty seconds later. Ezra pulled out of her, collapsing next to her, both of them panting.

"Sabine, that was awesome."

"It was. I can't believe you took me."

"Same thing." He yawned. "Well, I'd better go back to my room and go to bed." Just as he got up, Sabine grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." she said. "Please stay."

"With you?" he asked. Sabine nodded and kissed him.

"Yes. Ezra, I want you with me in my bed."

"You mean I can sleep with you?"

"Ezra, I'm letting you move in if you want."

Ezra crawled back in, Sabine pulling her colorful blanket over them. Sabine gestured for him to hold her in and he did so as she rested her head on his body. Ezra kissed Sabine's forehead and she kissed him passionately on the lips. After about two minutes of kissing, Sabine moved into his ear.

"I love you."

She pulled Ezra in and kissed him passionately on the lips, inserting her tongue in his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Sabine kissed him passionately for the last time that night, then she fell asleep next to her newfound lover. Ezra observed her sleeping form before putting his arm around Sabine and closing his eyes, joining his new girlfriend in their sleep.


	2. The Surprise

**Originally, this was going to be a one shot story. But since I played out more ideas in my head as I was reading the first chapter for myself, I decided to add another one. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

A few days have past since Ezra and Sabine got involved, and so far things were good.

Currently, it was another day out here on Atollon at the base. So far, nothing came up for the crew, and they were just taking it easy for the most part today. It was near evening, and everybody was doing their own thing. For Ezra and Sabine, both of them were just chilling and painting stuff in her room, which Ezra moved into a few days ago during the night when they fell in love. Both of them were working on a mural, which was meant to symbolize both of them in love.

Once they completed it, it showed Ezra and Sabine with hearts around them, and the following text at the bottom written in a mix of purple and blue: "Ezra and Sabine," with a heart in the middle of their text. Before any of them could say anything, Sabine noticed something out of place, and she picked up her sprayer, adding some more texture to what she noticed. They looked at it again, and the mural was officially completed.

Ezra wiped the sweat off his forehead, and then said, "Phew. That took a lot of work. What do you think?" he asked his girlfriend. "It's great." she said. Sabine sighed, and said, "I really need to get more room for more paintings in my room, considering that this amazing quality of art that we just did took up a lot of space in here." Something then hit Ezra on the head, and his light bulb lit up for an idea that he had.

"Actually, Sabine, speaking of art quality, do you wanna see something beautiful? Something that might get you inspired?" he asked. "Sure. I'm always looking for inspiration." she replied. "Follow me then." "Where are you taking me?" "Just wait. Meet me outside the Ghost."

Sabine left her room, in which Ezra grabbed a wrapper for later, for when the good part comes during this. After that, he grabbed a blindfold that he chose to use for his idea. "Hera, Sabine and I are going out for a bit." he called from her room before he left the Ghost. "Alright. Just don't stay out for too long, Ezra." the twi'lek called from the cockpit. "See you later." "See ya, Ezra." Ezra then took off, leaving the Ghost.

He walked outside onto the desert of Atollon, where Sabine was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" she asked him. "And why do you have that in your hand?" "I need it for what I'm about to show you." Ezra answered. "It's a surprise, isn't it?" Sabine inquired. "Yup. Just relax, and let me guide you to where we are about to go." "Alright, Ezra. But if it's not worth it, you brought us to wherever you're taking us for no reason whatsoever." "Don't worry. It'll be worth it, Bine." "It better be." Ezra handed her the blindfold, and offered to help her out. "I got it." Sabine said, putting the blindfold on over her brown eyes.

"Grab my hand, and we'll get going." Ezra said, reaching his arm out. Sabine grabbed his hand, and he started guiding her to where he wanted to take her.

"Ezra, I'm really nervous about this." Sabine said, walking with her blindfold on. "There's nothing to be nervous about. It will be worth it, trust me. When we get there, you are going to be glad that I brought you to where I'm taking you." Ezra said as he walked inside the base with Sabine.

"Are we in the base?" she asked, feeling the hotness of Atollon's desert fade to a shadow under the roof of a building. "Maybe." Ezra answered. "Move to your left. You got an obstacle coming your way." Sabine did what she was told, and avoided the obstacle. "Anymore obstacles?" she asked. "No more as of yet. I'll tell you if anything." he answered.

"Stairs are coming up. Watch your step." "Ezra, seriously. Where are you taking me?" Sabine asked, a bit more annoyed now. "If I tell you, it would ruin the surprise." he responded. "One leg at a time, grab the railing on your right." Sabine did it, and Ezra continued to guide her.

Ezra saw the location of where he wanted to take them. An open part of the upper levels of the inside of Chopper Base that exposed the now beginning to set sun, and had two lounge chairs set up there. "We are almost there. Are you ready?" Ezra asked. "Yes I am." she said, now a bit less annoyed and ready to see what her boyfriend wanted to show her.

Ezra walked her to the chair that was on his and her right. "There is a chair that is behind you. Go ahead and take a seat, but don't remove the blindfold until I tell you to." Ezra reminded her. Sabine took a seat, and so did Ezra. "Are you ready now?" he asked her. Sabine nodded. "Take it off." Ezra said. Sabine took off her blindfold, and was immediately stunned at what her boyfriend wanted to show her.

It was a sunset, a sunset that was nothing like the ones that the crew have seen out of their entire time out here on Atollon. She noticed that there were lots of colors in that sunset that brightened up Atollon's sky, colors ranging from orange, to pink, to bits of purple even. It was truly magnificent.

"Ezra," she said still in her trance of amazement. "It's, it's...amazing." she said with lots of awe in her voice. "You glad that I brought you up here?" Ezra asked her, turning to her in his chair. "Yes. I'm more than glad. I feel that you made today an unforgettable day, and I'm so happy that you brought me up here. I love you, Ezra Bridger." she said, holding his hand and looking into his eyes, both of them romantically smiling at each other. "I love you too, Sabine." he said.

They moved in, and kissed in their chairs, the bright sunset showing off its light on both of their skins. The kiss was broken after a little while of kissing. "I am just amazed at the beauty in this." Sabine said, still unable to contain her awe. "You're right. It is beautiful, just not as beautiful as you, Sabine." Ezra said. They kissed again, and then an idea lit up Sabine.

She broke the kiss for a sec. "Ezra, as much as I really want to ask you this, do you wanna, oh I don't know, have a little fun?" she asked him. "Here, in front of the beautiful sunset?" he asked her. Sabine nodded eagerly. "Sabine, I thought you'd never ask." he said, kissing her on the lips again. Sabine broke the kiss for a second and said, "You do have protection, right?" "Trust me. I brought it with me in case this was gonna go down." Ezra answered, taking his protection out, and putting it on his dick, with it sticking out of his unzipped pants.

Once his protection was on, he sat all the way back in his chair, and then Sabine got up from her chair, and then they started to make out as she got on his lap. The kiss was broken, and she said, "Are you ready?" "Totally." Ezra replied, with another kiss coming his way afterwards.

While they were at it with their make out session, Sabine went for Ezra's pants while on top of him, undoing his belt, and dropping his pants totally, revealing nothing but his cock. Ezra did the same thing with her, revealing the pussy that he claimed as his all those nights ago.

Next, Sabine started to grind on him, and that was when Ezra's dick ended up entering her, with Sabine picking up the speed as she started feeling the sensation kick in further. "Oh yeah! Come on! Ohhhhh!" Ezra moaned, with Sabine moaning also. While he was experiencing the pleasure on his end, he went for Sabine's neck, starting to kiss and suck her there. She moaned, and then kissed Ezra softly on the lips, and went for his neck, sucking and kissing it.

Going too quick at it, and starting to heat up, both of them took a break from going at it, with Ezra still lodged up inside his girlfriend.

"God, you're awesome when you're inside me." Sabine said with her arms around Ezra's neck as she was panting. "I just love it when we're having some fun around here, don't you?" Ezra asked, panting still. Both of them connected their foreheads before Sabine replied. "I do. There's nobody else who I would be beside with right other than you, Ezra. You complete me." "I've had a crush on you the moment I saw you, and here we are now, involved in a relationship and making love in front of the most beautiful sunset that I've seen out of all my years living in this galaxy. It's just hard to believe that we've come a long way, Sabine. I love you." "I love you too." They kissed on the lips, and then the kiss was broken after a good minute or so.

"And now that you mention it, Ezra, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all those times when I denied your affection for me. Come to think of it, I started liking you a lot more as the years went by, but now, now I'm glad that we're together. And for all those times that I didn't show my affection for you back, I'm sorry." "Sabine, I forgive you. Want to make up for it?" Sabine flashed a cheeky smile at Ezra, with him grinning back, and then they kissed passionately for the next minute before their session of fun continued.

After that, Sabine started to get back to it, and picked up her speed even more, even more so that the first time for this round of fun. Her speed continued kicking in further, and she felt herself about to climax. "Ezra...I'm...cumming!" She came the second that last word left her mouth, unleashing a load of her fluids.

Seeing the opportunity, Ezra put one arm around Sabine's neck, and started thrusting himself into her deeper. "Ezra, oh my god! Keep this up, please!" she cried out, moaning in between. Ezra moaned as well, his speed kicking in further. As he kept on going at it, he pulled Sabine in with his other arm, and they started to make out roughly as Sabine now started to kick in with her thrusts on top of him after Ezra exhausted himself with his immense speed.

Sabine felt herself about to climax again, and she did, unleashing a slightly bigger load. Ezra pulled her in, and started to make out with her as she still had some energy left, but not as much. Their make out this time was rough, even more rougher than that last rough one. They didn't care really, considering that it was just them and the two of them only in the chair having a great time.

As the round of fun continued, Ezra felt himself about to hit his climax. "Sabine...I'm gonna...cu-" He couldn't get the last word out, and he came inside of her. However, unlike the first time, she did not cum with him at the same time.

Ezra let his orgasm do its thing as he relaxed himself after another amazing round of doing it, and then sat back into the chair completely. Sabine got off of him after she relaxed herself, and went to find her pants. Ezra did the same thing.

After they got their pants on, they sat back in the chairs once again, and watched the rest of the sunset as it started to transition further into the night. Luckily for Sabine, she did get inspired as Ezra hoped by this sunset, and had an idea for a painting to work on him with. The sunset ended eventually.

"That was beautiful while it lasted." Sabine said. "I'm glad that you liked that." Ezra said. "Yeah. Thank you for bringing me up here." Sabine kissed Ezra on the lips softly and lovingly, then Ezra broke it after a couple of seconds. "Anytime, Sabine. Anything to make you happy." They kissed again, flashed their cutest smiles at each other, and then the lovebirds headed back to the Ghost.

 **Later**

"Finally. Another painting done by us." Sabine said, admiring her work that she did with Ezra's help. She got inspiration from the sunset from earlier, and they painted the sunset, and them sitting in those chairs and watching it. "I'm glad that you got inspiration as I've hoped." Ezra said, yawning afterwards. "Dang it's late. I dunno about you, but I'm getting ready for bed." "Same thing here, Ez."

Both of them took off their clothes, changing into their night wear, went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and then crawled under the covers, just the two of them.

"Thank you for today, Ezra." Sabine said, giving him a kiss on the lips in bed. "You're welcome. I'm glad that we got to spend it the two of us. I love you, Sabine." Ezra said, kissing her on the lips. "I love you too, Ezra. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Sabine gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on his cheek, and then both of them were off to sleep.


	3. Another Surprise

"Damn it, think, Bridger. How are you gonna surprise her today?" Ezra told himself, walking up and down the halls of the Ghost, thinking of how to surprise his girlfriend when she gets back from her supply run.

He thought about it further, and then he had an idea.

He decided on staying in the room, but having the lights turned out, and instead having candles. He also decided to seduce her, blindfold her, and to cuff her wrists to the bed today during their round of fun in her room. Ezra decided to do just that tonight, and he thought that she was going to enjoy that a lot.

So he went to the cargo bay to get the candles to set up, and he had plenty of time to do that since she wasn't going to be back from her run for at least another good hour. He set them up in their room, as well as everything else needed for his plan, and all that he had to do now was wait.

 **An hour later**

Sabine returned with the Phantom to the Ghost, parking it in its slot on the freighter. After that, she took her supplies, unloaded some of them in the cargo bay, and went to go find Ezra, who she thought was in their room as of now. She opened the door. "Ezra, I'm ba-Ezra?" she questioned after noticing that her room was dark with no signs of him. "Ezra, where are you?" she called from where she was standing. No answer.

"Ezra, this isn't funny. Where are you?" she asked again. Then three claps sounded off in her room, turning on lots of candles set up in there, and her boyfriend revealed himself. When he revealed himself, he was just sitting there in a chair in the middle of the room, just sitting there relaxed, and wearing nothing but his boxers. He gave off a devilish smirk when she found him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her in a seductive tone. "More than ever, my loth rat." she replied, coming up to him and smiling at him back. "What do you think of this? I decided to give this place a makeover for a little surprise I have planned for you." Sabine chuckled. "You mean another surprise involving a blindfold?" "Yes. Put it on when you're ready, my Mando." Before she put it on, Ezra pulled her in for a soft kiss, and then broke it, handing her the blindfold.

Sabine put it on, and then Ezra pulled her in again for another kiss, getting up from his seat and moving towards the bed. "The bed is just behind you. Lie down, relax, and extend your arms all the way up." Ezra told her in a seductive tone, kissing her cheek afterwards. "Why extend my arms?" she inquired. "You'll see." he responded.

Sabine did as she was told, and then was caught off guard when Ezra cuffed her wrists to the stilts that connected the top bunk to the bottom one. At first, she was uncomfortable with this, and wanted to question her boyfriend for this, but relaxed afterwards, considering that this was gonna be a great surprise from him. Without saying anything, Ezra started removing her armor, and then the rest of her attire, revealing all her fine assets. Ezra started stripping himself afterwards, and put on some protection.

"Are you ready?" he asked her in a seductive tone. "Yes. Do me as you will, Ezra. I am yours." Sabine declared. Ezra's face brightened up even further, and then he prepared himself for another round of fun with his hot girlfriend.

But before anything, he thought that she needed a warm up, and so did he. He did the gentlemanly thing first by not sticking his dick inside Sabine just yet, and instead started teasing it ever so slightly. She gave off some moans, and so did he. Then he came down on her pussy, and started eating her out, his tongue going in more deeper as he did it. "Ezra, oh yeah! Just like that!" Sabine said as she moaned. Ezra kept on going with this, starting to suck up some of her juices as they started coming out of her, but not for too long since he wanted her stuff saved for when he would be inside of her.

Ezra stopped eating Sabine out, and then got on top of her. "Ezra, what are you doing?" she asked him. "I have something for you." he answered, taking his rock hard cock and moving it closer to Sabine's mouth. When she detected it through her senses under the blindfold, she did not hesitate to take it in. When his dick got lodged up in there with Sabine blowing him, Ezra started to ram himself in there, to the point where she started gagging on his cock. As he got more in there, Sabine was already deep throating him, causing him to moan slightly louder than we she started blowing him. Sabine practically felt herself about to explode with his cock in her mouth due to its size, and the fact that she could barely breath even due to the cock being deep inside by a whole lot. It was the first time she performed oral sex on him, and Ezra enjoyed it nevertheless.

He took it out of her mouth after a while, due to him wanting to save his dick for the good part. Before he went up in there, Sabine said, "Damn, your cock is huge. It's like a masterpiece." "Practically speaking. You just like that, don't you?" Ezra asked. "I do. But I like it better in wh-" Sabine was cut off when Ezra surprised her, and literally rammed his dick inside her with all force, thrusting on top of her with all speed.

"Oh god! Ohhhhhh! Faster, harder!" Sabine cried out, with Ezra ramming his dick into an extremely sensitive part of her pussy. Ezra was lost in the pleasure as he kept on going, now more faster and more harder, but with Sabine, it was a different story. She was in so much pleasure that she practically felt her eyes roll back, or it felt that way at least. Sabine was lost in lust, as she wanted this to keep on happening. Out of all the times that they went at it, this was the best round by far for her in her opinion.

It eventually came to the point where Sabine was gonna hit her climax, still with her eyes rolled back. "Ez...ra...cumming!" she said, unable to say as many words since she was still stuck in the lust for pleasure, and she wanted more and more of it now. She came after the last word left her mouth, and unleashed an extreme load, a load that was so extreme that she practically may have soiled the sheets. But Ezra never came as of it.

He stopped ramming into her, pulling out, panting and taking a break after he was heating up. But Sabine didn't like that. "Ezra, stick your dick back inside right now. I need you so badly." Sabine said as more of a command, but it didn't mean that Ezra didn't take it the wrong way. He took his dick back from her pussy, and then with one swift and powerful thrust, he put Sabine back into the pool of pleasure that she had the lust for.

As Ezra went back at it, he kissed her roughly on the lips, and proceeded to kiss and suck her neck, leaving at least a couple of good marks on it. Both of them were moaning like crazy as Ezra's speed kicked in further as he started ramming in deeper and deeper. Just as he was doing it, Sabine felt herself about to climax again, and she did, unleashing another load. Ezra still didn't climax.

His speed died down a little bit, but was still fast enough that the pool of pleasure never left them. Then he used the last bits of his energy to go way more harder and way more faster than before, and now their moans were at their loudest, now deeper in the pool of pleasure.

However, their swim in the pool of pleasure was about to come to an end when Ezra felt himself about to climax. "Sabine, I'm...gonna...cum!" He said over her loud moans, then climaxing immediately afterwards, with Sabine doing the same thing, exhausted from the amazing surprise.

Ezra tore off his protection, tossed it in the trash can, and went to take Sabine's cuffs off. "How was it?" he asked. Sabine panted for a couple of moments before she said, "That was awesome. It looks like that you really do know how to make a surprise a good one." Sabine said, moving her free wrists around, then taking off her blindfold, tossing it to the side.

"This by far was one of your best surprises, Ezra." "I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Sabine. Like I said that day we watched the sunset, anything to make you happy." "And that is why I love you." Sabine pulled Ezra to make out with him, where their kiss was now more loving and more softly compared to the kiss during their sex. The kiss was broken, and both of them were in bed still naked with their foreheads connected. "I love you too, Sabine." Ezra connected their lips in a kiss again, and then it was broken.

Later when they were asleep in bed, Sabine got up to go to the bathroom. While in there, she thought this as she looked in the mirror with a smirk on her face: "Maybe it's time for him to be treated to his own surprise."


	4. Sabine Gets Back

It was another day on the Ghost, and Ezra was off doing a jedi training lesson with Kanan, while Sabine was painting stuff in her room, still thinking about what she thought to herself last night.

After she finished another painting, still going with the plans to get back at her boyfriend with his surprise, just as a way for him to see how it feels that way, according to Sabine, she decided to use a similar method as to what Ezra used last night.

She got some candles, and placed them around her room, got a chair to sit in like how Ezra did, and then Sabine went over to a mirror in her room. There, she wanted to make herself look as seductive as possible to seduce Ezra for her own plan when he comes back. She applied some makeup to herself, got some eyeliner going, and then had her hair done a bit. Since that was over with, there was one last thing to do: be ready in her underwear, but she wanted to go in slightly more than just her underwear.

So she removed her armor and her body glove, got herself some black lingerie on, put on black stockings, in which she attached the straps of her panties to, and then put on some black high heels. She went back to the mirror to see how she looks officially, and said to herself, "Perfect. Ezra won't be expecting this." After she set her look up, she went to get the blindfold and the cuffs, and set them up ready to go. Now all that was left to do was wait until his lesson was over.

 **Half an hour later**

After another lesson with Kanan was done, Ezra walked back to his and Sabine's room, ready to see his hot girlfriend who he was madly in love with.

"Sabine, I'm ba-Sabine?" he questioned after noticing that the lights were shut off, and that the room was dark, with no Sabine in sight. "Sabine, you here?" he asked again. No answer. "Sabine, I swear to god, if this is like..." He was cut off when three claps sounded off in her room, in which lit up several candles throughout the room. And there sat Sabine in the chair, wearing her lingerie, and sitting in it in the chair calm and relaxed with her legs crossed.

Ezra had never seen his girlfriend like this before, and he was turned on the by the sight. He felt his jaw drop when he saw that, and that was Sabine got up from the chair, and said as she walked over to him, "Nice to see that you're back, Ezra. Did you miss me?" she asked seductively. "Sabine, what's...with...you look" he said stuttering in the middle, unable to take his eyes off his girlfriend in her lingerie. Sabine cut him off by pressing a finger on his lips, shushing him. "Don't say another word." she said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Ezra broke the kiss, and said, "But why like this in particular? You look...hot." he said after he paused in his sentence. "Maybe it's because I wanted to look my best for when my boyfriend comes back." she said with a smile on her face and sounding seductive, putting her hands on his chest and undressing him. "And you did do that alright." Ezra said, a little bit more relaxed now.

Next Sabine took him in another kiss on the lips, both of them making their way to the bed. Once he was in the bed with her on top of him, still making out, Sabine prepared herself for the next part of the plan. She got off of him.

"Sabine, where are you going?" he inquired, seeing that she may be up to something odd. "Nowhere. I'm staying right here, Ezra. I just need one thing from you." she answered. "And what may that be?" Sabine came into Ezra's ear, and whispered, "Close your eyes, and think about nothing but me and you in bed." She kissed Ezra's cheek softly after that, and Ezra did as his girlfriend requested. "Good, Sabine. Everything is working out." she said to herself.

Next, Sabine asked Ezra to sit up in the bed with his eyes closed, and then she put the blindfold on him. "Sabine, why are you blindfolding me?" Ezra asked after he detected it. Sabine chuckled and didn't say a word, and then cuffed Ezra's wrists to the stilts.

"Sabine, why did you cuff me?" Ezra asked, a bit more worried now. Sabine chuckled again, and said in his ear, "Just repaying the favor for last night." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then went over to find protection in her drawer. Once she found it, she pulled it out, undressed herself, and put it on Ezra's huge cock.

As for Ezra, he was scared a little bit, considering that his girlfriend is giving him a taste of last night on his end. He relaxed a little bit though, knowing that he and his hot girlfriend were gonna have some fun in bed the two of them again.

After everything was successful in the plan, all there was to do was to take care of business. Sabine wanted to get him warmed up first before their session of sex, so she started jerking Ezra off, then she sucked his dick. Ezra gave off moans of pleasure, and he did moan even more when Sabine took his dick in deeper in her mouth, now deep throating him. However, Sabine was careful when she blew since she wanted his dick to be saved for the good part in the end. She blew him again, and this time some of Ezra's stuff ended up leaving his cock, which Sabine was more than happy to take in. She took some of it in her mouth, and then had an idea.

She stopped blowing Ezra, and then proceeded to kiss him on the lips softly, giving him his juices to taste for himself, and she took some of them back in as their make out was becoming slightly more rougher now. "You taste really good." Sabine said, kissing him again on the lips, then moving down to his neck, kissing and sucking it, leaving her marks there.

Then she prepared herself to get going with it, as she felt that he was ready for it. With all of her force, she slammed hard on Ezra's dick, with it lodged deep inside her. She started thrusting, and the speed of her thrusts picked up as she picked up the speed. "Oh yeah, Sabine! Just like that!" Ezra exclaimed, moaning in the process. "You like that don't you?" Sabine asked him as her speed kicked in further, with her moaning from her pleasure. "Then use the force when I go harder!" she said, going even more harder now and moaning even louder as Ezra's dick went deeper inside her, with Ezra moaning like crazy.

Sabine felt herself about to climax after going too hard, and exhausting herself. "Ezra, I'm gonna...cum!" She came the second the last word left her mouth. She was running out of breath from this one, but it didn't mean that she was done. Before she got back into it, she decided that it was time to try out something new.

She was still on top of him, but faced the other way, away from him. "You ready for this new thing up the sleeve?" she asked him with a cheeky smile, even though he was blindfolded. "What is it?" "You'll see soon enough, Ezra."

She slammed on his dick again, only this time it went up her ass. Sabine started going at it, which gave her an immense feeling of pleasure in there. Both of them were moaning like crazy thanks to the pool of pleasure that they were in, and though she was burning up from doing her thing, Sabine still kept on going, with Ezra's dick going in even deeper inside her ass now.

"Oh my god, Ezra! Your cock is so good in my ass right now!" Sabine yelled over Ezra's loud moans, with her moaning just as loud.

She continued going with the cock in her ass, and then both of them were about to climax. "Sabine...gonna...cum!" Ezra came inside her ass, unleashing a massive load in there, and Sabine a little bit later.

After that, Sabine got off of Ezra, tore off his protection and threw it out for him, and then took his cuffs off. Ezra was relieved to finally be able to move his wrists again, and then he took off his blindfold, breathing heavily.

"Thanks for this round of fun, Sabine. It seems like you really know how to set the tone also." Ezra said. "You're welcome. Besides, you inspired me to do this to you last night." Sabine replied, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I inspired you?" Sabine nodded. "I guess I really did, considering that the way you did it was similar to last night's session."

After this round, Ezra decided that he wasn't gonna try to get back at her, considering that it would be the same way, and would wait for the next time he and Sabine get at it.

For the rest of the night, the two of them watched a galactic holo movie star get roasted by various famous people in the galaxy, in which they both laughed, and then crawled back under the covers after it was over.

Before they went to bed, they talked to each other about various things, teased each other a bit, and then had one last passionate make out session before they went to bed. And after their kiss was broken, they were off to bed yet again, just the two of them.


	5. Rematch

**P.O.V is in play here in this one shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Close, but you want to get more of your body in there." I told Sabine, training her with her new darksaber in the cargo bay. Ever since she got it as of a few weeks ago, Kanan was the one teaching her, but he let me teach her today after he and Zeb were dispatched to deliver some supplies to a rebellious world. I seemed to be doing a decent enough job, though I'm only a padawan.

"Like this?" she asked, parrying an attack from my blade, which I had set to training mode to avoid injuries. "Yes, that was better." I replied, us breaking off the attack and clipping our sabers onto our belts. "I can sense that you're improving with your saber." "Thank you." Sabine responded. "How about a real challenge if you're up for one." I suggested. "Let me guess, sparring with our sabers?" she asked, her arms crossed with a small smirk. I nodded in response. "It's on, Ezzy!" "Now you're asking for it." Both of us activated our weapons, holding both our hands firmly on the hilts, having the blades positioned in front of our faces.

I came at Sabine first, her parrying me, in which I blocked and went for her side that was open, until she deflected my attack. It really seemed like she was getting better at using that thing. She came at me now, both of us in a blade lock. While in the blade lock, Sabine flashed a grin at me while engaged, in which I grinned back at her. "You might as well just give up, Ez." she said teasingly. "Let me think about it. Uh, no." I responded, teasingly.

We were both engaged in the blade lock still, until Sabine caught me off guard, taking her foot and sweeping me to the ground, herself pointing the tip of her saber at me, grinning still. "Lost to a Mandalorian by the looks of things, Ezra." she said teasingly, in which I smiled back and said, "Never get too ahead of yourself, Sabine." I used a ground defense move to get her down on the ground, myself getting up and pointing my saber at her, in which she only took me to the ground. It got up to the point where the both of us were on the ground, laughing as our sparring session went from a sparring session with lightsabers to us wrestling on the ground with our sabers out of our hands, on the floor next to us, deactivated.

While with Sabine on top of me, I used a defense technique to flip her over, in which we ended up being exhausted from the way of how this sparring session ended up going, both of us laughing still on the ground. "I'm calling a rematch." I said, both of us laughing still on the ground. And then I sensed that Sabine had an idea, a perfect ideal in my head as a "rematch."

"If you want a rematch, why don't we go to a secluded area, just you and me." Sabine said seductively, her grin becoming more devilish, and stroking my cheek. I knew what my girlfriend meant, and I was more than happy to have this kind of rematch. "I'm in on it, Sabine. Let's just go, and begin our rematch in there ASAP." I replied seductively, getting myself up, helping Sabine up, and herself pulling me in for a kiss, which lasted for only thirty seconds. "Deal. You've got yourself a rematch, Ezra." she said even more seductively, herself running her hands down my chest, waiting for the moment to undress me.

We left the cargo bay and headed to her room, or our room I should say, in which she pushed me in, closed the door, approached me, and then we started making out. Next, we started undressing each other, until it was just us naked in the room. Before we got into bed, I pulled her in for a kiss, and then I broke it, using the force to send her onto the bed, herself landing on her back. Sabine grinned even more now as I went to the drawer to find my protection, in which I put it on my cock soon after, and then I asked her seductively, "Ready for this rematch?" "Totally. Bring it on, lothrat." she teasingly said, pulling me in bed, the two of us making out passionately until I was ready to enter her.

She broke the kiss after a good five minutes. "Come on, Ezra. You want to own me this time in this rematch? I would suggest getting your cock ready for this pussy right now, and show me what you're really made of." Sabine teasingly demanded, still having that smile on her face. "You want me, Sabine? Here I am!" I said, sticking my cock in her pussy, me going in really deep inside her, in which I didn't hesitate to start thrusting. Both of us were moaning like crazy. This is the most deepest that I have gone up inside Sabine, and this was probably the most pressure that we've gotten out of all the times we got intimate.

"Come on, Ezra! Keep going like that if you want to own me!" Sabine cried out, moaning at the same time, me doing the same. "I will keep it that way! Just for the sake of this rematch, you are going to get the special treatment, my Mando'ad!" I responded over her loud moans, me moaning just as loud, picking up my speed even more, both of us starting to become sweaty. I kept on going at that speed for a little while, until after about literally a good minute and a half of thrusting non stop inside Sabine, she came, unleashing a massive load. However, I never came yet, and this was good.

"Is that all you've got, Ezra?" Sabine teasingly asked, pulling me in for a kiss on the lips before the next part of our rematch. "I got more. What do you have?" I responded. "You're about to get it." she seductively replied, the grin becoming more, and then we switched positions, Sabine on top of me, ready to ride me. "Well, let's go at it, Sabine. Round 2." I said seductively. "Oh, not just yet, Ezra." she replied even more seductively, and then coming down to make out with me, before sucking and kissing my neck, then working her way down until she came up on my dick.

Without saying anything, Sabine put it in her mouth, blowing me intensely, me moaning from it. She stuck it in deeper, to the point where she was gagging on it, my cock's juices already starting to leave it, in which Sabine was more than happy to take inside her mouth. She stopped blowing me, and then started making out roughly with me, me tasting some of my juices. "You taste so good, Ezra. A shame that you're going to lose probably to me." Sabine teasingly taunted, her stroking my buzz cut, and me stroking her hair. "If you think you could own me in this, Sabine, I wanna see you try." I teasingly retorted. "Fine, Ezra. You want me? I'M. RIGHT. HERE!" Sabine slammed down on my cock while she was on top of me, riding me as she started thrusting hard, both of us moaning even more louder than last time.

"Oh yeah, Sabine! Ohhhhh! This is just what you need to own me!" I exclaimed, moaning in between. Next, she started thrusting even more faster, in which I came up, and started sucking her tits. She moaned, and then threw me back down, coming down to roughly make out with me while I was still inside her. We were engaged in this kiss heavily that we wanted to moan, but we couldn't since we held ourselves in during our kisses, Sabine still thrusting with intense speed while we made out. She broke the kiss, both of us free to moan like crazy. And just as we were moaning, both of us were about to cum.

However, since we were still stuck in lust while Sabine rode me, both of us couldn't get the words out thanks to our overly loud moans, me releasing my seed in her, and herself unleashing a load. After that, she got off of me, I tore my protection off and threw it in the trash, and now both of us were side by side in bed, panting heavily.

"That was a good rematch alright." Sabine said, still panting. "Tell me about it." I responded, pulling her in for a kiss. She broke it, and said, "This was by far one of our best sex sessions, Ezra. You're too good in bed." "So are you, Sabine. Besides, I sensed your idea for our rematch, and I knew right away that we were gonna be having fun in bed. Speaking of the rematch, who would you say won." "I'm calling it a tie in the end." "Same." "By the way, Ezra, thank you for the saber training lesson. I think you made a good teacher. I love you." Sabine moved in, and kissed me, both of us engaged in a passionate make out for a good five minutes or so. We stopped kissing after a while, and I said, "I love you too, Sabine. I'm glad that you enjoyed my lesson." I stroked her hair for a little bit as we lay side by side in bed, staring into each other's eyes, until I moved in for a kiss, which was passionate and lasted for about four minutes.

We lay in bed for a while, talking about things, kissing, telling secrets of ours, and then when I looked at the time, it was dinner time. We both got out of bed, put on our clothes, and when we walked out of our room, I should have sensed this.

Kanan and Hera were both standing outside our room, both of them giving us stern looks with their arms crossed. Sabine and I face palmed ourselves at exactly the same time. Force. They most likely know what we were doing. You're screwed, Bridger.


	6. Room for One More

"Okay, see you then." Sabine said, her holo communicator shutting off after a call with Ketsu. She called her because she needed "help" with something. Ketsu agreed to come over to the base on Atollon, and she was en route right now.

Some time flew by, and Ketsu was here, the Shadowcaster touching down. She walked out of her ship, wearing the same attire that she wore last time Sabine saw her. Sabine came out of the Ghost to greet her old friend.

"Hey." she said. "Hey, Sabine. How ya been?" Ketsu asked, both of them bringing it in. "Good. You?" "Pretty good. What did you need help with?" "Let's just say that I'd like your help to impress somebody who I love."

"Don't tell me, Sabine. You're in love with somebody, aren't you?" "Yup." "Oh I'll help you out alright, considering that it's probably what I'm thinking it is." "Indeed, Ketsu, it is." "So, what's the plan?" "Here's the plan."

 **Later that night**

Ezra was adjusting something in his lightsaber, using a workbench in the cargo bay to do his thing. He continued working on it, until his commlink went off. "Ezra, you there?" Sabine asked him.

"Yes. What is it, babe?" he asked. "Could you come into our room for a second. I need some help finding something." she said, sounding as casually as possible. "Sure, babe, I'll be right over." Ezra answered, heading back to their quarters.

When he arrived at their room, the door was closed. He opened it after punching a code in for the door to open up, only to discover that Sabine was not there. "Where is she?" he thought to himself.

"Nice to see that you made it for tonight." Sabine said seductively, walking in completely nude, Ezra feeling his jaw drop after witnessing her naked as she walked in. "You remember Ketsu, don't you, my lothrat?" "Oh...I sort o-" he said, stuttering, thinking that this was gonna be what he thought this was gonna be.

At that moment, Ketsu walked in, and she was completely nude also. Ezra's jaw dropped even more when she walked in. "Nice to see you again, Ezra. It was a bit of a tough first time meeting you, so why don't we start over?" Ketsu seductively suggested, closing the door behind her and Sabine, locking it. "What are you doing here?" Ezra asked. "Oh nothing. Just visiting." the other Mandalorian replied.

And then his mind started racing when both of the naked Mandalorians in the room walked towards him, rubbing their assets, Sabine pushing her boyfriend to have him seated in a chair. Then they started doing one of those dances seen at strip clubs, Ezra feeling his cock erect while he witnessed the two do their things. While they danced for him, both of them let off a couple of moans for the pleasure of all three of them. Both of them came up to him directly, and both of them started rubbing their asses on his cock, Ezra feeling it erect more as he moaned from the pleasure.

After a while of dancing, the song ended, and what Sabine and Ketsu did next shocked Ezra, to the point where he got the most horny that he's ever been, according to himself that is.

Both of them started making out out of nowhere in front of him, and Ezra did not hesitate to not take his eyes off of that. After a while of nothing but the two girls making out, they stopped kissing, and then looked at Ezra with both seductive looks on their faces. "You know, Ezra, there is room for one more." Sabine informed him, snapping back into a deep kiss with Ketsu. They stopped after a minute or two, and then Ketsu said, "Come join us, Ezra. You know that you want both of us tonight."

Ketsu and Sabine came up to him, and they started stripping him of his clothes in his chair. When Ketsu removed his pants, she was stunned at the sight of his monster sized masterpiece. "Damn, Sabine. You weren't kidding when you said that his cock was a masterpiece." she said. "But trust me, Ketsu. It's even more better inside of you." Sabine seductively replied, and then she pulled her in for another makeout session. While stuck in their kiss, the two Mandalorian girls moved towards the bed, Ketsu on top of Sabine, still stuck in their makeout.

They stopped, looked at Ezra, blue eyes making contact with purple and brown ones. "Well, are you joining us or what?" Sabine asked, doing a "come here" notion with her finger, Ezra standing up, and putting on his protection. He walked over to the bed, and set himself up, Ketsu stroking his cock and Sabine stroking his cheek.

"You'd better be ready for the best night of your life, Ezra." his hot girlfriend told him, before Ketsu occupied her with a passionate kiss on the lips. Ketsu broke it, and then asked her old friend, "Shall we tend to him together?" "Yes, Ketsu, let's tend to this amazing jedi together." Sabine replied, both girls grinning at each other, and then the party got started.

Sabine moved in, capturing her boyfriend in a deep and passionate kiss, while Ketsu went for sucking his cock. Sabine occupied Ezra's lips so much that he practically couldn't moan, due to Ketsu blowing him. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. It got to the point where Ketsu took it in deeper in her mouth, gagging hard on it. She guessed that this is one of the things that Sabine meant for when came to Ezra's cock being better inside her. After sucking it for a while, Ketsu took his cock out of her mouth, tasting some of Sabine's boyfriend's juices. "Wow. I must say, Ezra, you taste really good." she seductively told him.

Next, Sabine got on top of Ezra, and Ketsu got next to him in the bed, lying in the bed next to Ezra. Ezra then had his tip inserted by Sabine, the Mandalorian artist beginning to moan. She started thrusting, causing both of them to moan, while Ketsu brought her bare chest to his face, getting her tits in front of Ezra. Ezra sucked them, causing Ketsu to let out some moans after he went for her nipples. Ezra kept on sucking Ketsu's tits while Sabine picked up her speed with riding him, and then both of them were about to climax.

And they did, unleashing a load onto the bed sheets. Sabine and her boyfriend were both panting after that round, their bodies becoming sweaty. Then when Sabine had enough energy to tell Ketsu something, she faced her, giving her a smirk, and just when she was about to say what she had to say, Ketsu spoke before anything could come out and said, "Am I allowed to have him?" Sabine smirked even more, and then said, "Oh you can have him alright." "Terrific."

Ketsu flipped Ezra over, her now on top of him, Sabine next to him in bed. "Are you ready for this, mighty jedi?" Ketsu seductively asked Ezra, her hands running down his chest. Sure Ezra had seen Ketsu that one time on Garel, but never had he imagined himself about to bone the girl who attacked him and his girlfriend at the time before she even was his, and he was ready. "Totally. Let's see what you got, Ketsu." Ezra cheekily replied, flashing a devilish grin at both of the Mandalorians in bed with him.

Ketsu slammed down on his cock, his erection going in deep inside Ketsu, causing her some pain. She groaned at the pain as Ezra wrapped one arm around Ketsu's waist, then thrusting up into her, causing pleasure for him but still pain for Ketsu. He moaned, and then Ketsu started moaning once the pain was replaced with pleasure on her end. "Keep this kriffing stuff up, Ezra! Do me like your girlfriend!" Ketsu begged, still stuck in her lust in the pool of pleasure as she moaned, Ezra doing the same thing.

Ketsu then started thrusting, coming down to kiss Ezra roughly on the lips, then kissing and sucking his neck. Sabine, witnessing this, couldn't take her eyes off of her boyfriend and her friend going at it, and she started fingering herself. Sabine moaned while fingering herself too hard, and then before the Mandalorians and the jedi knew it, all three of them were moaning like crazy. It was so loud that even the rest of the Ghost crew went outside after not being able to take anymore of the moans.

While they were at it, Ketsu was about to climax. "Ezra, I'm...gonna...cu-" Ketsu couldn't get the last word out, and she came. Ezra followed soon after. A lot of Ketsu's juices came out of her, Sabine and Ezra tasting both of them for themselves.

Sabine, begging for one last round for the night, and pleasure from her boyfriend, said, "Ezra, I need your dick in this pussy, so stick it in right now!" She said this as more of a command, but Ezra complied with it never the less. "Hold up, guys, don't I get anything?" Ketsu seductively asked, rubbing her tits with her hands.

"That reminds me, girls." Ezra said, an idea popping into his head. He told Ketsu to lie down on her back, and he placed Sabine below her pussy on all fours, then Ezra readied for one last awesome round of their threesome.

"Come on, guys, I'm wai-" Ketsu was cut off when Sabine caught her by surprise, eating her out. Ketsu moaned like crazy. "Oh yeah, Sabine! Ohhhhh! Don't stop, keep kriffing going!" Ketsu exclaimed, moaning loudly in between. Sabine too was caught by surprise when she felt Ezra's cock enter her ass, and he started thrusting. As Sabine kept on eating out Ketsu further, she began to moan, and so did Ezra when his thrusts picked up. Now all three of their moans were louder than the last round.

"Ezra, ohhhhhh! Like that, do me just like that!" Sabine exclaimed over both Ketsu and Ezra's loud moans, herself moaning just as loud.

Before they knew it, their final round for tonight was about to be up, and Ezra had a good way to end it. Ketsu and Sabine were literally on the verge of climaxing, and so was Ezra. He pulled out of Sabine, taking his protection off his dick, and then when the three of them came at exactly the same time, Ezra unleashed a massive load of cum onto both girls, both of them getting splashed. With Sabine, his cum went from her forehead to down her naked and sweaty body. As for Ketsu, his cum went from her lips to her body like Sabine, except it dripped towards her already worn out pussy.

All of them sighed, satisfied with tonight, and then the three of them went to sleep, naked. Ezra was in the middle of the bed with Ketsu on his left, and Sabine on his right, both of their hands on him as they slept, occasionally rubbing his chest while in their sleep.

At around 03:00, Ketsu woke up, put on her clothes, went to find a piece of paper and a pen, writing them a note. She said in the note that she thanked Sabine and Ezra for a great night, and she looked forward to seeing the both of them again. Ketsu set the note down right next to the couple in bed, and then she left the Ghost, headed back to the Shadowcaster, and then took off.


	7. Foursome

**Before I get into this next one shot of this fanfic, I wanted to clarify something with a guest.**

 **Yes, I am aware 100% that Kanan can't see anything, but the point in that about stern looks is that Ezra's a force sensitive, and he can sense Kanan giving him the look under his thing he wears over his eyes. Not firing back at you in a mean way or anything, but I'm only clarifying, which I'm sure you could understand.**

 **Other than that, enjoy this next one shot, which is a modern Earth spin off.**

 **And to KyloMaulVader, this one's for you.**

* * *

"Okay then, babe. I'll see you and the other two later." Ezra said to Sabine over the phone, hanging up shortly after. He scheduled to hang out with his girlfriend, their friends, Hera and Ketsu, at Ketsu's house in the city. He decided that now was a good time to get going, so he got changed out of his home clothes, consisting of a t shirt and sweat pants, and into different ones. He went with his regular shirt that he was wearing, which was a short sleeve orange henley, grey jeans, and his orange Lebrons. He then grabbed his phone, his white ear buds, his house keys, and headed out the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm off to see my friends." he called to his parents **(Note: in this one shot, Ezra's parents are alive and well.)**. "Have fun, son." his dad called to him. "See ya." Ezra replied, heading out the door. He stuck his ear buds into his ears, and then hopped on a bus into the city, listening to his songs as he headed towards the city.

He arrived there 15 minutes later, stopping at Ketsu's house. He got off the bus, shut off his music, entered her apartment building, and headed up in the elevator to her apartment. Once he got there, he knocked on her door. Sabine answered the door, opening it up, revealing herself.

"Hey." she said. "Hey, babe." Ezra replied, Sabine kissing him on the lips quickly, before letting him come in. "Where's Ketsu?" he asked. "In the bathroom." Sabine answered. "And Hera's on her way. She just had to help out Kanan with something." "Explains much." Ezra replied. Just when he said that, Ketsu walked out of the bathroom. "Ezra." she said, opening her arms up for a friendly hug. "Ketsu." he replied, accepting the embrace. "How ya been?" "Same old, same old, Ezra." Ketsu answered, breaking the embrace.

After the embrace was broken, there was a knock at the door. Ketsu went to get the door. "Nice to see that you made it, Hera." she said. "Sorry about that, guys. I had to help out Kanan with the Phantom." Hera explained, still not noticing Ezra. "He still drives that?" Sabine inquired. "Hey, it's not that bad of a car for crying out loud." Hera replied, then noticing Ezra. "Long time, no see, Ez. How ya been?" "Same old, Hera. How's Kanan?" "Good."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Sabine asked the group. "Well, how about we go out? I heard there's a cool new thing being revealed today at the Lothal Technological Hall(LTH)." Ketsu suggested. "I heard about that thing too. I wanna see what it is." Ezra said. "I want in as well." Hera said. "Alright, let's roll out, gang." Ketsu told the group, taping a note to the front door saying that she was out with friends if anyone came to her doorstep. Once that was done, she caught up with the rest of the group.

They then headed down, exited the building, and then made their way over the LTH.

 **Later that night**

After the teens were done with the LTH, where the first smartphone by "Loth-Tech" was revealed, they went to get pizza to bring it back to Ketsu's house, and they were eating their pizza now in the living room, watching a movie. They were watching Ride Along. They were now at the scene where after Kevin Hart's character came home after getting accepted into the police academy, he and his girlfriend were making out.

This turned on the only couple in the room, Ezra and Sabine, and they looked at each other. Ezra pulled his artistic girlfriend in for a kiss, which was passionate. Ketsu and Hera both looked at them, the couple not noticing them as they were still puckered up. However, the other 2 girls looked at each other, smirking. Both of them had an idea to spice up this evening.

"Ahem." Hera interrupted the couple. Sabine and Ezra broke the kiss, and looked at their friends. Hera gave Sabine a nod, Ketsu doing the same thing, which told Sabine that she knew what was going to go down, considering that the three girls talked about planning on surprising their male friend earlier this morning. Sabine nodded back at them, and then all three of them were looking at Ezra, smirks on their faces.

"What?" he asked. "Are you enjoying your evening with us, Ezra?" Hera asked him. Ezra cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...yeah? Why?" he asked. "We were just asking, because we just want to spice things up a bit." Ketsu answered. "And you know what we like to do to spice things up, my lothrat?" Sabine asked her boyfriend. Ezra saw where this was going, so he was ready for anything at this point. "Tell me." Ezra requested.

Next thing he knew, all three of his girlfriends stripped their clothes, all of them in their undergarments. Ezra got turned on by the site of all three of them. Sure he had seen Sabine like this before, and he'd seen her nude also when she and him did it for the first time a while ago, but with Hera and Ketsu, this was a completely different story.

The three girls started strutting their way over to him, Ezra feeling his cock erecting. Next, Sabine occupied his lips with a passionate kiss, while Hera and Ketsu started caressing him everywhere. While Hera was caressing him, her having Sabine and her boyfriend break their kiss so that she could remove his shirt, Ketsu undid his belt that he was wearing with his jeans, the other Mandalorian girl pulling his pants down, leaving him now in his orange boxers.

Ketsu then moved her hand into his boxers' hole, stroking his cock, Ezra giving off a few moans while stuck in his kiss with his girlfriend. Ketsu then started jerking him off, Hera running her fingers down his shirtless chest, and Sabine continuing to occupy his lips. Sabine and Ezra were kissing so passionately that Ezra didn't even notice what Ketsu did just now. She dropped his boxers, exposing his huge, erect cock.

Then she started blowing him, Sabine breaking the kiss for the couple to breath. Ezra gave off some moans, while Sabine and Hera went elsewhere. "Where are you girls going?" he asked them both in between his moans. "Oh we'll be back, Ez, don't you worry." Sabine replied, she and Hera going into Ketsu's room, closing the door behind them.

Sometime later, when Ketsu managed to get Ezra to cum, Sabine and Hera came out of Ketsu's room, both completely nude. Ezra's jaw dropped at the sight of this all, and then he felt his jaw drop even more when Ketsu took off her red bra and panties, revealing her assets. With all three of the beautiful naked girls in front of him, there was no way that Ezra would dare walk out of something like this.

Sabine pulled him out of his seat that he took on the couch, kissing him passionately. Hera and Ketsu started giving him kisses everywhere as the four horny teens made their way into Ketsu's room, Sabine breaking the kiss and literally throwing him onto Ketsu's bed. Next, Hera handed him some protection that Ketsu had in her room, so he put on, ready for tonight to become even more awesome.

"So, girls, who wants to go first?" Sabine asked seductively, eyeing Ezra with her brown eyes. "You always get the fun, Sabine. I never even experienced him." Hera said. "Neither have I." Ketsu replied seductively, her hands rubbing Sabine's tits, turning Sabine on. And when the two Mandalorian teens started making out in front of Ezra, Hera decided to move in.

She got on top of Ezra, slamming down on his cock, his penis piercing her insides. She started riding him, both of them feeling the pleasure kick in, moaning. "Ah yeah, Ezra! Ohh, just like that!" Hera exclaimed as she moaned, increasing her speed as she continued to ride Sabine's boyfriend.

Not even a full five minutes of riding Ezra, and Hera came, but Ezra didn't. When Sabine and Ketsu took notice of this, Sabine decided that it was her turn to occupy her boyfriend's cock, while Ketsu got something for her and Hera's pleasure. Ketsu equipped a dildo that she had on her person, and she had a spare one just in case, giving it to Hera. Hera equipped it, and now the REAL party was about to begin.

While on top of him, Sabine caressed herself, trying to get Ezra excited to bang his hot girlfriend. She let Ezra enter her, and then, catching the artistic teen by surprise, Hera entered her ass via the dildo, and Ketsu did the same thing to Hera.

Sabine started thrusting, then Hera, then Ketsu, the three girls picking their speed up as time went on. And before the four teens knew it, all of them were filled with extreme amounts of pleasure, moaning like crazy all over the place.

"Keep this up, Ketsu! Ohhh! Just like that!" "Hera, your ass is so tight right now! Ohhhh!" "Ezra, you are so awesome right now! Ohhhh! You're really sexy and I love your cock inside me! Ohhh!" "Sabine, it's so-ohhhhh-warm inside you!"

All of them kept going at the same speed for what felt like hours to all of them because they all wanted this to keep on going. However, they still knew that anything always comes to its end eventually. And their foursome was one of those things.

All four of them were about to climax. "Sabine, I'm...I'm...cu-" Ezra exclaimed, not being able to finish his sentence as he came before the last word could leave his mouth. "Hera, I'm...hitting it!" Ketsu exclaimed as she felt herself climax. "Sabine...cumming!" Hera told Sabine, climaxing shortly after. And after the other three climaxed, Sabine was the last one to climax, all of the teens exhausted and panting on Ketsu's bed.

They were so exhausted that they ended up drifting off to sleep ten minutes later, all in Ketsu's bed, which, to their surprise, they were able to fit in. It was a rather bigger size even though Ketsu had the bed to herself usually, but the bigger size was in good use tonight during their slumber.

Ezra and Sabine were in the middle, Hera was on Sabine's left, and Ketsu was on Ezra's right. Occasionally in their sleep, they would end up caressing each other, all because they had the same dream most of the time: their amazing foursome.


	8. Ezra Dominates Sabine

**Thanks to a guest for suggesting this scenario. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra was walking around Chopper Base, and he was pissed. Recently, a new Mandalorian recruit to the Rebellion named Anzam Spott ended up meeting Sabine for the first time a little while ago, and today, he caught him flirting with her! She fell for Anzam's flirts, and even complimented him on his looks, and, according to him, flirted back with him!

Ezra did not like this one bit, and tonight was the night that Sabine had some explaining to do. So he went to their room, and prepared it for tonight, the night where Sabine explains herself.

* * *

 **Later**

Sabine had just finished another piece of hers in the cargo hold earlier, in which she used materials that were held up in there, and decided that now was the time to go and see her amazing boyfriend. She left, and headed straight to her room.

When she got there, the only that she saw was Ezra, and he was wearing a suit! Why would he wear that? "Ezra, that is a nice suit on you." Sabine complimented him. "Thank you, Sabine. I wore this just for you tonight." he replied seductively, capturing her in a deep and passionate kiss. While they were kissing, Ezra rose his hand, and had Sabine knocked out with the force. She fell on the ground, out cold.

"Excellent. Now it's time for part 2." Ezra said out loud, but Sabine didn't hear him.

 **An hour later**

Sabine woke up, groaning as she was doing it. Her vision was a bit hazy at first, but it was back to normal after a while. When Sabine woke up, she noticed that she was in her room, on her bed, but naked. She expected Ezra to come in and initiate the lovemaking, but then noticed something odd.

She had her hands tied up with a rope! She tried to get herself free, but she couldn't. She tried harder, but they seemed to get tighter if she kept on trying to break free. But that was the only thing she noticed. She noticed a strange feeling around her pussy, and when she looked down at it, she gasped when she saw that there was tape covering it. What did Ezra plan out for her?

At that moment, Ezra walked in. "Ezra, what's the meaning of this?" Sabine asked him. "Well, Sabine, for starters, you've been a naughty girl." Ezra replied seductively. She only thought that this was another one of his surprises, so if he wanted to fuck her this way, so be it. However, she saw the serious tone on his face, and realized that this was no joke.

"Ezra, I don't know what you're talking about." she responded, a look of worry coming up across her face. "Oh, you do, my Mando'ad. Explain yourself with Anzam." Ezra demanded quietly. "What about Anzam, Ezra, what about him?"

"Sabine, I know that you were flirting with him. You've been a very naughty girl, and now it is time for you to do some explaining. Oh, and don't worry if you feel...uncomfortable." He got a vibrator from her drawer.

"Ezra, what are you doing!?" Sabine looked worried. "This is your punishment for flirting with Anzam." he replied teasingly. "Now turn on your side." Sabine did as he commanded. "Look, Ezra, I'm sorry about Anzam! I wasn't flirting with him, I was just saying that he looked handsome for crying out loud! He even told me that he has his girlfriend with him in the Rebellion! I'm not cheating on you, I'm sorry!" Sabine pleaded. Ezra sensed the truth from his girlfriend, but at the same time wanted to see her suffer for this.

"Oh, sure he does. I'll forgive you, on one condition." "Anything to avoid this!" "You submit yourself to me just this one time, and we'll pretend that non of this ever happened. Understand, Sabine?" Sabine just nodded. "Terrific." Ezra said seductively, sticking the vibrator inside Sabine's ass.

Sabine gasped from the feeling, but she was still willing to do anything to avoid having anything like this again. Then Ezra turned on the vibrator, increasing its speed. Sabine moaned like crazy from this, but at not even thirty seconds of this, she couldn't take it anymore.

Sabine felt her eyes become watery, her body sweaty, her lips trembling like never before, she couldn't take this anymore. She tried her best to get a word out and then said, "Ezra, please!" she begged. "Oh, only in a little while. Just hang in there, my Mando'ad. You are doing awesome right now." he whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek. He then caressed her face slowly, and then said, "I'll be back in a minute." He started leaving her room. "Where are you going?" she managed to ask him over her moans. "Oh, I'm just going to get something. And, Sabine, you could moan all you want." he said seductively, then coming back for a quick second to kiss her trembling lips, then he headed towards the door. On the way out, he turned on some loud music, and then left.

Moments later when he came back, he saw Sabine shaking uncontrollably, and he liked that just the way it was. He came up to her, exposed his erect cock to her, and had her take it her mouth. Though Sabine practically couldn't take it anymore, she still wanted to please Ezra so that all of this could end, so she did it anyway. Ezra thrust deeper into her every time, Sabine now deep throating him. He climaxed after a while, and though Sabine managed to swallow some of his cum, some of it drooled out of her mouth and onto her bed sheets. However, Sabine was orgasming, but she couldn't cum due to the tape on her pussy.

"Ezra, please, I can't take this anymore! Let me cum!" she was able to beg through the heavy amounts of pleasure from the vibrator. "In a minute, Sabine. But first, say that you're sorry about Anzam, and then all of this will end." Ezra told her seductively. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry about Anzam! Now please!"

"As you wish, Sabine." He moved towards the tape, and removed it. Sabine unleashed a monster of a load unto the sheets of her bed, and then Ezra removed the vibrator, and shut it off. Sabine let out a relieved sigh, but was still in shock from all of this. Her eyes were still watery, and she wanted to cry after all of this. "Sabine, don't cry now. I'll make you feel better." Ezra said, caressing her assets, and then stuck his dick inside her worn out pussy.

He started thrusting as soon as he entered her, and then Sabine was now in better pleasure than she was earlier. Both of them were moaning from this, and then Ezra picked up his speed with his thrusts. Later, both of them came simultaneously, and were so exhausted from all of this that they went off to sleep. But before Ezra did, he used the force to erase Sabine's memories about Anzam and about what happened with the vibrator.

The next morning when they woke up, Sabine didn't remember anything about Anzam, nor the vibrator. She just thought that her boyfriend made sweet love to her last night, and she was glad to wake up next to him. They started their day off with a morning makeout session, and then eventually as the day went by, Sabine seemed to remember the vibrator.

It was time to get revenge on him.


	9. Sabine's Birthday

Tonight was an amazing night for the Ghost crew. Today was Sabine's birthday, and after they went to Sundari, the Capital of Mandalore, for dinner to celebrate, they were on their way back to Atollon. During the trip back to the Atollon outpost, Ezra had one last special gift planned just for his amazing girlfriend. He was giving her room a makeover, but with a more "colorful birthday" theme.

Meanwhile, Sabine was now opening up her gift from Ezra in the common area while everyone else went to sleep while Hera stayed up, flying the Ghost. When she opened it up, it was a new sketchpad. It was pink, and it had her name written in bright orange on the front. Then when she turned to the first page, she was surprised to see a pencil drawing of the couple facing each other inside a heart. She assumed that Ezra did it, but there was a note on the bottom that was written in script that caught her.

 _"Sabine, come meet me in our room. I hope you like your new sketchpad and drawing that I did. See ya tonight._

 _-Ezra_

 _P.S: Happy Birthday, my artistic Mando."_

So she was right. Ezra did do the drawing. "See ya tonight." Sabine thought to herself, smirking, thinking that Ezra was really going to be giving it to her tonight on her birthday. "Okay, my lothrat, I'm coming." she said, walking over to their room with her sketchpad in her hand. She entered, and was stunned what she saw.

The lights were out, but there were candles lit up all over the place, revealing that her room was made even more colorful. There were multiple colors everywhere on the walls of her room, and the text "Happy Birthday, Sabine" were written in pink, purple, orange, and light blue all over the place.

"Happy Birthday, Sabine. I'm glad you made it for tonight." Ezra revealed himself, a flirty smile coming up across his face. Sabine always liked seeing that smile, especially on a day like today. "I'm glad you took the time to spice up our room, just for my amazing birthday present, my lothrat." the Mandalorian replied, hands snaking around Ezra, wrapping around his neck. "And I'm glad that you're about to get the special present." he replied in a seductive tone, capturing his girlfriend in a passionate kiss.

While they were kissing, they made their way to the bed, Ezra getting on top of Sabine. Sabine pulled him in closer, intensifying the kiss, moaning into it. They broke it after five minutes of kissing, both of them staring into each other's eyes. "Is this the beginning of my big present, Ezra?" Sabine asked teasingly, whispering, her hands caressing him everywhere. "Only the beginning, my birthday girl." Ezra replied, whispering, caressing her body. They slipped back into a kiss, where they started undressing each other.

By the time they were now naked in bed, Sabine was ready for it. They broke the kiss, staring at each other again. "Are you ready now for your gift, Sabine?" Ezra asked, whispering like earlier. "I'm now ready for anything. This has been the best birthday ever," Sabine paused, connecting her and Ezra's foreheads. "And I'm glad to be spending it with you, the best boyfriend in the galaxy. I love you so much, Ezra." "I love you too, Sabine." he replied, flashing her his smile that she always liked. He kissed her, and then when the kiss was broken, Ezra entered her.

She moaned softly from him entering her, Ezra moaning as well. Then he started thrusting, Sabine putting her hands on his hips to get him deeper inside her. He started thrusting harder, their moans getting slightly louder. He came down to her, kissing her on the lips, then working his way down, kissing and sucking her neck, and doing the same thing with her body. He started thrusting harder and more faster, moans of pleasure escaping the teen couple. After many minutes of doing this, Sabine was about to climax. The birthday girl was in so much pleasure that she wasn't able to inform Ezra, but the Lothalian got the message when her moans were getting more and more louder. She unleashed a load, his dick all covered in Sabine's juices. But he didn't cum just yet, and they both liked that way. Sabine was panting before Ezra said, teasingly, "Had enough for today?" This caused Sabine to smirk, flip him over, and kiss him on the lips with passion. "Does this answer your question?" the Mandalorian asked, herself starting to ride Ezra.

He moaned, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her in deeper, getting them in more pleasure than ever. "Just like that, birthday girl!" Ezra moaned. Sabine increased her thrusts, both of them moaning even more, sweat escaping their bodies.

Sabine then pulled out of Ezra, sat on his face, leaning down towards his erect masterpiece. "Give it to this birthday Mando like ya mean it!" Sabine ordered Ezra, the jedi proceeding to enter his tongue into Sabine's pussy, while she came down and took Ezra in her mouth. Sabine moaned as she was sucking Ezra's cock, while his moans were muffled because of Sabine sitting on him. While licking her pussy, Ezra felt her lick the tip of his cock and swirl her tongue around it. As Ezra was eating Sabine out further, he felt her juices escaping, and then both of them came at the same time.

Both of them collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, and then they got back into it when they felt like they could go one more round. Sabine got Ezra's tip back inside her as she was on top of him, beginning to ride him. "Yes yes yes, this feels so kriffing good!" Sabine said in between moans, Ezra pulling her in deeper with his hands that were on her hips. Sabine came down, peppering her boyfriend with kisses on his neck, continuing to work her way down his body. As she kissed his body, Ezra, with his head pulled back from all the pleasure, felt her hands sliding down his body.

Ezra came up, pulled Sabine up, and started squeezing her left tit and sucking her right one. "Ezra, please, keep going like this!" Sabine moaned. After Ezra kept on repeating his actions for a while now, Sabine pushed him back down, went more harder and faster with her thrusts, both of them moaning the loudest that they've moaned all night, and then kissed him roughly on the lips.

After they pulled away, Ezra was close to climaxing. "Sa...bine...gonna..." He was not able to get the last word out, and he unleashed a massive load into her. Sabine followed five seconds later, both of them letting out satisfied sighs after she pulled out of him, collapsing next to her awesome boyfriend.

"Thank you for your gift, Ezra. This was your best gift ever." she said. Ezra grinned, kissed her, and then said, "You're welcome, Sabine. I'm glad that you..." He yawned, getting tired. "Enjoyed it. Happy Birthday, my amazing, artistic, and awesome Mandalorian. I love you." Sabine grinned back, kissed him, and said, "I love you too, my mighty, awesome jedi." She started getting tired, and then closed her eyes. Ezra kissed her on the lips in her sleep, and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Sabine." Sabine felt a smile showing on her face in her sleep, and then they were off to bed.


	10. Spin Off

**Thank you all for the reviews on this fanfic, and thank you all for liking it and following it. I honestly never thought that I'd be writing 10 chapters of Sabine and Ezra doing it in the beginning, but since you all want more, I'm giving you more. This one is a spin off set in my other story, "Rebellion Motor Club", an Earth AU, during the 2 month gap in the last chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra pulled up to the viewpoint in Hollywood Hills that was overlooking Los Angeles with Sabine in his Bugatti. It was a peaceful night in the city, and Ezra was glad to be spending it with his girlfriend. He shut off the engine, the both of them just looking at the lit up skyline, enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you once again for taking me out here, Ezra." Sabine said. "Anytime, Sabine. I'm glad to be spending my time here with you." he replied. She kissed him and said, "I am too." They grinned at each other, and starred into the city, Sabine resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, looking at the city at night, while Ezra was looking somewhere else.

Sabine was wearing a light purple long sleeve t with dark blue jean short shorts, and what turned on Ezra in particular was that she was wearing black leggings, which turned him on even more with short shorts thrown into the mix. He looked down at her legs, and put his hand on her thigh, Sabine looking up into his eyes from the touch. She gave him a cheeky smile and put her leg on his lap.

"You like this, don't you?" she asked him. Ezra was turned on by this. "Go ahead, touch it for yourself." Sabine said. Ezra touched her leg, caressing it, Sabine giving off soft moans from him touching spots that really turned her on. While he was playing around with her leg, Ezra kissed Sabine on the lips with passion, Sabine returning the kiss. Next she took her leg off of him, getting on Ezra's lap, kissing him with even more passion, both of them moaning into the kiss.

They broke the kiss to breath, and Sabine got a very naughty idea. She kissed him again, both of them disposing each other of their clothes, rather quickly. By the time they were naked, they were ready to make this night even more fun.

"Protection?" Sabine offered Ezra, giving him a condom. "I kinda figured that you forgot it, so I brought one just in case." "That's my girl." Ezra said seductively, putting the condom on his dick, then pulling Sabine in for another kiss, this time with even more passion and love. They broke the kiss to breath, Ezra connecting their foreheads.

"So, Sabine, you ready to go for a ride?" Ezra asked her seductively, whispering. "That depends, Ezra. You think you could handle a driver who's a pro at this?" she asked whispering with a smirk. "A pro at driving, Sabine? I think I could probably outmatch you just how I did day one when we first met." She chuckled at his response and said, "Either way, try to keep up with me. Now, show me what's under the hood of your ride." "And I will do just that."

He entered his tip into her, Sabine giving off a soft moan from the intrusion, him moaning as well. "Looks like your engine needs a fixing. Allow me to help out." Sabine said seductively, herself starting to ride Ezra, his dick going in deeper.

"Yes yes yes, Ezra, do me just like that!" Sabine said in between her moans, herself picking up her speed. Ezra put his hands on her hips and thrust himself into her, giving them even more pleasure, both of them moaning. "Sabine, ooh, it's so warm inside you." he moaned, him going in deeper inside Sabine. Just as she kept on going at it for another five minutes, she was about to climax.

"Ezra, I'm cumming!" She came a few seconds after the last word left her mouth, her juices spilling out of her pussy and onto the car seat. Ezra, panting, teasingly said, "Is that the best you could do, pro?" Sabine, panting, smiled at him and said, "Trust me, my ride's got plenty of tricks under the hood. Here, allow me to-ohhh-help you out with new-ohhh-modi-ohhh-fications!" Sabine moaned loud as she started riding Ezra again, this time with even more speed.

Ezra came up, kissing and sucking Sabine's neck, both of them moaning, then sucked on her tits. Sabine gasped and moaned from the sudden touch of Ezra's mouth on her nipples. "Ezra, keep going! This is just how mommy wanted it!" she said, moaning in between. Ezra thrust her into him deeper with his hands on her hips, Sabine riding him even more harder and Ezra going in deeper inside her.

Sabine then kissed Ezra on the lips, then went for his neck, kissing and sucking it, then worked her way down her boyfriend's body. He pulled out of her for a little bit so that he could allow her to play with his dick, her hands sliding down his chest. When she came down to his huge cock, she wasted no time swirling her tongue at the tip of it, then taking Ezra in her mouth. Ezra moaned loudly from it. "Sabine, it feels so good." he moaned. She kept blowing him, but not too much so that his dick was saved for the good part.

After blowing him and jerking him off for a little bit, she climbed back on top, then started riding him again, continuing right where she left off, the couple moaning like crazy. She kept riding him with both of them moaning, until the teen drivers were already hitting their climax.

"Sa...bine...gonna...cum!" He came the second the last word left his mouth, Sabine following that. Both of them sighed in satisfaction after that was over, then they made out for a little bit. Once they stopped making out, they stayed naked for a little while longer in the car, watching the illuminated skylines in the night.

"That was fun while it lasted. Can you take me home, Ez?" Sabine asked him, putting on her clothes. "Sure thing. We live next to each other, am I right?" Ezra replied, chuckling, putting on his clothes. "Indeed we do. I love you, Ezra." Sabine said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too, Sabine." He pulled her into a kiss, the couple making out passionately for five minutes.

Ezra took her home, the couple gave each other a kiss on the lips before Sabine went inside her house. "Actually, Sabine, is there room for one more?" he asked with his window rolled open. "I thought you'd never ask. Come in." Sabine said. Ezra parked his Bugatti in front of his house, then walked over to Sabine's, where they climbed into bed together.

They played with each other a bit before having one last passionate makeout session in bed, then falling asleep, Sabine in the close embrace of Ezra's body as they slept.

* * *

 **One last thing before I go.**

 **I would like some suggestions for new OCs in the next story. Whether they are an inquisitor or a bounty hunter, it's all up to you. If I find any that I like, I'll include them.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:  
**

 **Appearance:**

 **Home World:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Connections to the Ghost crew:**

 **Bio:**


	11. Sabine's Revenge

**Note: Originally I had this chapter saved here on this story, but since something occurred and I couldn't find the original document for "Sabine's Revenge", I decided to rewrite this. This is set before "Sabine's Birthday" but after "Ezra Dominates Sabine." Last thing before getting into it. My Rebels OC will make a small cameo in this. Enjoy seeing Sabine get her revenge. XD**

* * *

Sabine was waiting patiently to get her revenge on Ezra. He dominated her as punishment recently, and she wanted to get back at her boyfriend. She was waiting for the opportune moment to make her move, and she already had everything she needed for this plan already set up in her room. Luckily for Sabine, Ezra wasn't aware of her getting her memories back, and she wanted to use that to her advantage.

By the late evening on Atollon, Ezra started walking over to his and Sabine's room, ready to make sweet love to his hot girlfriend. However, when he stepped in, he got shocked by something electrical, and was knocked out.

He woke up an hour and a half later, but something didn't feel right. He lay on his stomach and tried to move his hands, but they were tied up in tight knots to Sabine's bunk's stilts! He tried to move them harder, but every time he did that, the ropes seemed to get tighter each time. He was really scared. He had a feeling that this was Sabine's payback on him for dominating her, and he was scared to see what she had planned. He knew very well to never ever, EVER, piss off a Mandalorian, but he did.

He heard the door fly open, which revealed an amused and smirking Sabine walking in, wearing nothing but flaming red lingerie. "Nice to see that you are comfortable." she said. "Sabine, what are you doing?" Ezra questioned. "Nothing. This is just something I thought I'd do just to teach you a lesson about what happens when you piss off a Mandalorian, Ezra!" she replied, her tone switching to anger. Ezra was really scared now. He had never seen her so pissed off, and so did the crew for that matter.

"Sabine, look, if this is about..." Sabine silenced him by punching him hard in the face, then delivered a blow to his back with a whip! "Shut up and listen to me very carefully!" she demanded. "From now on until this all ends, you shall no longer refer to me as Sabine. You shall call me master, and you're the slave. Do you understand?" Ezra, too afraid to reply, nodded in fear. "Excellent." she said, her tone switching to amused.

"So, my slave, what do you desire from your master?" "Just let me go! I'm sorry about dominating you and pissing you off! I should have just followed that rule, but no, I pissed off a Mandalorian and I'm sorry! Please, just let me go, Sab-I mean master." "Sure thing, slave. Only on one condition." "Anything!"

"You do this thing for me just once, and I promise you that you shall never be Mandalorian's slave ever again. Deal?" "Anything!" "Good." Sabine kissed him on the lips before the next step. "Now, slave, are you ready for your first test for freedom?" "Yes, my master." "Good. Your first step is to sit there like a good slave while I ready something for you before your actual first step can begin. Understood?" Ezra nodded. "Wonderful."

Sabine had Ezra turn on his side, and when he looked down, he noticed his penis was tied up in a knot! "Master, why is my cock tied up?" "To make sure that this doesn't end early like those other times, my slave. Now remain calm. This won't be anything...major." Ezra trembled in fear when she said that. He knew that this really was something major, but his "master" obviously doesn't want to reveal it to him. Sabine then revealed to him that she had a large vibrator that was connected to the wires wrapped around his dick. She looked at him, winked at him, kissed him on the lips briefly, then had the vibrator activated.

Moans began to escape Ezra once he felt the pleasure kicking in, and they got louder each time. "Enjoying the pleasure?" Sabine asked him, smirking. "Feels so good." he moaned. "Great. Now, enjoy yourself for a little bit while I play with you a little." Sabine told him, kissing him on the lips, Ezra moaning heavily into the kiss from the vibrator's pleasure.

Sabine then broke away from him, then started whipping him, red marks showing themselves on his back. "Master, why!?" Ezra managed to question. "I'm only playing with you for a little bit. Just stay here, slave. I shall return soon. Oh, and moan as much as you'd like. I like it that way." Sabine kissed him again, then whipped him, this time landing a couple of good shots to his ass. Ezra screamed out in pain that was mixed with moans of pleasure as Sabine put on a black tank top and short shorts before she left the room, just not before she activated the soundproof system near her door. She closed the door, and started walking to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen, she bumped into Alex, who was getting himself coffee. "Hey." the Lothalian human said, smiling when he saw Sabine there. "Hey." she said, smiling back at him. "See ya around, Sabine." Alex said as he made his way towards the exit. "See ya, Alex." she replied.

Once he left the kitchen, Sabine went to the fridge, and got herself a tray of ice cubes, laughing as she got them. "This is gonna be awesome." she said to herself. Just when she was leaving with her ice cubes, she bumped into Hera.

"Still not asleep yet?" the pilot asked her. "Nope. You're still not tired, Hera?" Sabine asked. "No, strangely enough. What are you doing with those ice cubes?" "Let's just say I need them for a small art project." "Explains much, Sabine. You always use some strange stuff for your art sometimes, do you know that?" "Yes I do, Hera. I'll see in the morning." "Goodnight, Sabine." "Goodnight."

When she finally left the kitchen, she smiled even more and giggled even harder than before as she made her way back to Ezra with the tray of ice cubes in her hand. When she opened the door and stripped herself of her tank and shorts, she was amused at the sight that she walked into.

Ezra's body was sweaty as heck, his eyes were watery and his lips were trembling, and his dick was twitching like crazy. He really wanted to climax now, but he just couldn't thanks to Sabine's knot around his twitching dick. "Just wait for his reaction." Sabine said to herself as she kept walking to him, taking an ice cube out.

"Master," Ezra managed to say with effort. "Please let me cum, I beg of you!" Sabine smirked and chuckled, taking out an ice cube. "Master, what are you doing!?" Ezra managed to say again. Sabine smirked and chuckled again, taking the ice cube in her hand down to his sweaty dick, sliding it down to his balls. Ezra screamed out in pain from the cold touch, with Sabine laughing now after seeing his reaction. "Sabine, please!" he begged.

Sabine took another ice cube, which was larger, and held both of them at the tip of his dick, Ezra screaming out in even more pain from the coldness. "I mean master, let me cum!" he corrected himself. "That's more like it." Sabine said, using the larger ice cube to have it inserted into Ezra's asshole. He dove his head into the pillow as he screamed even louder now. "Remove it, please!" Ezra begged, his eyes getting really watery and his dick twitching harder.

Sabine did it since her slave said the magic word, but she placed it at the tip of his dick, and lined up two more ice cubes behind that one. Ezra was screaming like crazy, and Sabine liked that just fine.

Sabine thought that since he was screaming and begging to cum for a while now, she thought that he has suffered enough. "So, slave, do you wish to be relieved of all this pleasure?" she asked him. Ezra was unable to speak, and just nodded while biting his lip hard with his face in the pillow. "I'm sorry, what was that?" the Mandalorian asked, leaning in towards Ezra with a hand over her ear. He said something but it was muffled. "I can't here you." she said teasingly. "I SAID YES!" Ezra cried out as he faced Sabine now, his eyes now even more watery and his lips were trembling even more now. "Now that's more like it. Turn on your back and I'll untie you from there." she instructed him.

Ezra tried so hard to turn on his back, but his hands tied up made it hard. He literally forced himself on his back, and Sabine climbed onto the bed. As she was untying his dick, she landed kisses on it. Before she completely untied it, she landed a brief, but passionate kiss on it.

When she finally untied his dick, Ezra finally came, his hot cum splashing Sabine on her body. He sighed in relief now that his punishment was over, but was now crying after having to go through all of that. "There there, Ezra, don't cry now. I'll make you feel better." Sabine said. She swiftly exposed herself, got a condom, put it on Ezra's dick, then sat on it, beginning to ride him hard.

Both of them were moaning all over the place and their moans were loud. Because of their moans being so loud, non of them were able to inform each other of climaxing, and they both came at the exact same time.

The couple collapsed on the bed, Sabine removing the ice cubes that were still there on it from earlier. However, despite the fact that she "cheered him up," Sabine still felt that Ezra was pissed at her about earlier. She decided to apologize now while they were still up.

"Ezra," she said. "I'm sorry if in anyway I pushed you too far. It's just that..." She was cut off when Ezra spoke. "You wanted to dominate me since I dominated you. It was a bit too far in a lot of cases, but I forgive you." he said. "Wait, you forgive me? But I put you in so much pain during all of that." He nodded. "Sabine, despite all of this, just know that no matter what we do to each other, I will always love you." She smiled and kissed him. "I'll always love you too, Ezra. Thank you for your understanding."

They kissed again, and kept kissing until they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Corellian Nightclub

**Welcome back to another one shot in this one shot series. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Thanks for taking us out here, Ezra." Sabine said, her boyfriend's arm around her. The two were in the capital city of Corellia, going off on a small trip just the two of them. They had never been to the Core Worlds, so it was nice to see what Corellia had to offer. "I'm glad that you're enjoying Corellia, Sabine. It's nice to get out of the Outer Rim for once, right?" Ezra asked. "It is, especially when I'm with you." Sabine pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, then they broke apart after a minute when they started hearing what sounded like club music.

The couple look to their left where the club music appeared to be coming from. Sabine felt a naughty smile coming up on her face. She looked at Ezra, and both of them were smirking at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked her. "You've read my mind a lot. Let's go." Sabine replied, the couple heading off over to the club.

They arrived at the club, known as the "Corell Club," and got in line to enter. Though both of them were below twenty one but appeared older, they still had fake IDs on them in case something was to go down. They were next in line, where they gave their IDs to the guard, and he let them in.

When they went in, the party was just getting started. They headed downstairs, where they found themselves on the dance floor. Sabine pulled Ezra in towards her on the dance floor, and then they started dancing along with the others who were on the floor. The music was heavily electro, everybody moving to the heavy and loud bass boosts from the songs being played. It was so loud practically that Sabine and Ezra couldn't hear each other, and so did everybody else whenever they'd try communicating.

As Ezra was dancing along to the beats of this next song with his Mandalorian girlfriend, she said something. "What?" he asked. She repeated it again, a tiny bit louder, but inaudible. "Speak up." he said as loud as he could possibly say it over the beats. "I said we should take a break." Sabine said, finally being audible. "I was thinking the same thing. Let's go." Ezra replied, taking Sabine's hand and guiding her off the dance floor. They went upstairs where it was slightly quieter.

"That was great. You're pretty good on the floor." Sabine commented. "Thanks, you too, Bine. So what do you wanna do now?" he asked. "How about some drinks, and then what do you say we get nasty?" Sabine asked him, cheekily. "But where would be a good place to do it?" he asked. She looked over his shoulder, Ezra looking over to see where she was looking. "That VIP room?" he asked, earning him a nod from Sabine. "I got enough credits to rent it out for now, don't you worry." Sabine assured him, groping his nuts and kissing him on the lips. Once they broke away and she released his nuts, Ezra asked, "How does champagne sound for the drinks?" "They'll do." Sabine answered. "I'll make the payment, you get us those drinks." Ezra nodded, kissed her, then he went off to get their drinks.

He walked back upstairs with two champagne bottles, entering the VIP room. Once he entered it, he was turned on at the sight that awaited him there.

He saw Sabine in the bed, lying on her forearm, wearing nothing but her underwear, looking seductive just for him. He wanted her badly now. She gestured for him to come closer by doing a "come here" notion with her finger. He eagerly walked over to her, got next to her in the bed, where Sabine kissed him with passion. Ezra eagerly returned the kiss, and then he broke it. "Thirsty?" he asked her.

"Pour me some." she said, holding out a glass for him. He poured her some, he poured some champagne for himself, then they clicked their glasses. They drank to their relationship, relishing in the taste of their beverage. As time flew by while they drank, not only did their vision become a little bit hazy, but it got even more hazier as they drank even more champagne. After the couple drank their last glass, their vision becoming even more hazy, they decided that it was time. "You want to warm up?" Sabine asked. "Sure." Ezra replied, taking off his clothes, Sabine removing her underwear.

By the time they were naked, Ezra crawled back into the bed of the VIP room, and Sabine started jerking him off. He gave off moans of pleasure from the feeling, then Sabine decided that it was time to step up their warm up just a little bit. She sat on Ezra's face, facing his erect cock, then she took her boyfriend in her mouth. Ezra returned the oral pleasure to her by eating her out, both of them moaning while they were doing oral sex. After several minutes of oral pleasure for the both of them, they came simultaneously.

"I think we're ready." Ezra said with a cheeky smile. Sabine responded by smiling back at him and kissing him, then she got on top of him, just not before Ezra put on a condom. Sabine took Ezra inside her, beginning to ride him. She picked up her thrusts, riding him harder, Ezra thrusting himself into her, moans from the both of them escaping their mouths.

"Ezra, get deeper into me! Ohhhh!" Sabine moaned, Ezra acknowledging her request. She moaned even more heavily now with his dick deeper inside her. She then came down to him, kissing him roughly on the lips, sucking and kissing his neck, working her way down his body as she grazed his chest with her nails. When she came back up, Ezra flipped her over, him now on top.

He started thrusting into her, going harder every second, the jedi Mandalorian couple moaning loudly. "Ezra, faster, harder! Ohhh!" Sabine moaned, Ezra acknowledging her again. As he went harder and more faster, sweat escaping both of their bodies, Sabine felt her eyes rolled back from the immense pleasure. But now, she was in even more lust than before, wanting nothing but him and him only now.

Ezra kept on going harder and faster, to the point where his thrusts were at their hardest out of the all the times he and Sabine did it. He too was stuck in lust, wanting nothing but to please the one he loves the most. He went came down onto Sabine, kissing her roughly on the lips, sucking and kissing her neck, leaving a couple of good hickeys on her tan skin, then as he worked his way down her body, peppering her with even more kisses and hickeys, he played with her tits a little.

He first started just touching them and playing around with them, then he took one of them in his mouth, sucking on it, earning him some moans from Sabine. Her moans picked up when he sucked on her nipples while still thrusting and out of her with force. Once he came back up, he thrusted into her continuously for what felt like hours for the both of them, and before they knew it, the couple were about to climax.

"Sabine...cumming!" Ezra came about a second or two after the last word left his mouth, Sabine climaxing shortly after. They were so sweaty and so exhausted from their rough sex, falling asleep in the VIP room.

The next morning when they woke up, they got on their clothes, left the club, then they headed back to the spaceport to find their ship and head back to Chopper Base. The ship they were using was Ezra's A-wing that he used a while back when he and Kanan rescued the crew from Maul. Ezra did the gentlemanly thing by letting Sabine get in first, her kissing him on the lips just before she climbed in, then he got into the pilot's seat. They took off from Corellia about a minute later, then Ezra got them into hyperspace.

They arrived an hour or two later back on Atollon, where it was now the late evening, going back to their room on the Ghost. Once they crawled into bed, they made out passionately for a few minutes before sleep consumed them.


	13. What Happens in College Stays in College

**Enjoy this next Earth AU in this one shot series.**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Hey, my Mando'ad." I greeted Sabine on our skype call. She was a girl I met recently at the same university that we go to, Lothal University, and I had just gotten involved with her recently. She was so beautiful and she completes me. I was madly in love with her.

"Hey, sexy. How ya doing?" she asked. Did she just call me sexy? That was new. "Good, just missing you a bit, that's all." I said with a saddened tone, but was smiling at her at the same time. "I miss you too. You wanna come over to my dorm? It's just upstairs if you don't remember, and I'm a bit lonely." Sabine informed me. "Sure thing. I'll be there in a bit. I love ya, Sabine." I said. "I love you too, Ezra. See you then." She ended our call, and before I left my dorm, I grabbed, for extra safety measures, a condom.

"Where are you going?" asked Kanan, my roommate. "Going upstairs to see my girlfriend, that's all." I answered. He smirked at that. "You mean Sabine?" "Yes, Kanan. I'll see you later." "Later, Ezra. Oh, and one more thing. If you see Hera at all since she and Sabine live on the same floor, I want you to tell her that I said I love her." "Sure thing. Bye now." "Use protection, Ez." "Shut up."

I left my dorm and began walking upstairs, heading to see my hot girlfriend who I was madly in love with. I came up on her door, which was distinguishable by having some kind of a phoenix in orange on it, as well as a Mandalorian insignia, resembling her Mandalorian heritage. I knocked on the door. Sabine answered it, wearing a Lothal University football jersey that was grey with the number 9 and black panties, which I gotta admit was turning me on. She smirked at me, and then pulled me into her room.

She then put me against the wall and kissed me with immense love and passion. I eagerly returned the kiss, inserting my tongue into her mouth. I put my hands on her waist during our kiss, in which she jolted and then retaliated by pushing me onto her bed. She got on top of me and then kissed me with even more passion than before. While we continued making out in bed, we both moaned into the kiss, and then we broke away to breath. Sabine helped me out with my shirt, taking it off, revealing my shirtless chest to her. I then took off her jersey, and before I tossed it to the side, she revealed to not be wearing a bra. I felt my dick grow hard, and Sabine's excitement level was raised when I felt my dick erect more, where it made contact around her pussy. She pushed me back down on the bed, and then proceeded to take my pants off, my erect cock being exposed just for her.

She smirked at me and then said, "Nice to see that your masterpiece is approved by the artist." "At least it's at a reasonable size, my lady." I seductively replied. I was expecting a reply out of Sabine, but instead, she proceeded to suck my dick. I moaned from the feeling of pleasure coursing through me right now, my moans picking up. Next, she took it out of her mouth until just the tip was near it, then she licked my tip, her tongue swirling around, giving me even more pleasure. She kept on blowing me for a good couple of minutes, until I felt like I was gonna burst.

"Sabine, I'm cumming!" I exclaimed, unleashing a load into her mouth, where she swallowed it all. I then flipped her over, then came down towards her pussy. "Do it, Ezra. I want you to eat me like there's no tomorrow." she said. I flashed a cheeky smile at her and then kissed her. Once that was done, I inserted my tongue into her pussy, Sabine moaning like crazy once I went deeper inside her, the Mandalorian's moans being way louder than mine for that matter. She was stuck in so much much pleasure that when I was able to insert my tongue in deeper, she moaned even louder. I felt her pussy tightening, then Sabine came, where I eagerly swallowed her cum.

I came back up, panting as I climbed on top of the Mandalorian girl who I was so madly in love with. I came down and kissed her passionately. After we broke away to breath, I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you ready?" I asked her. "Ready. But first..." She handed me my condom, which I put on my dick shortly after. She flipped me over after, removed her panties, exposing her pussy. I couldn't believe this now. Sabine, the girl who I'm madly in love with, naked with me in bed. This was going to be a great night.

"Let's go, big boy." Sabine said.

She slammed down on my dick, beginning to ride me, moans of pleasure from the both of us flying across the room. To help increase the pleasure for the both of us, I put my hands on her hips, thrusting myself into her as I felt me get deeper inside her. "Fuck yeah, Ezra, fuck me!" Sabine said in between her moans as we both continued thrusting into each other. Sabine started thrusting harder, me going just as hard as our moans picked up and got louder. "Like that, Sabine! Ohhhh!" I moaned. Just as we kept on thrusting more and more into each other, Sabine was about to cum.

"Ez...ra...gonna..." Sabine came, her juices squirting out. I never came, so it was time to spice things up. I smirked at her, then flipped her over, and without warning, I thrusted into my girlfriend continuously, going rough and quick at it.

"Ezra, ohhh! Fuck me like the world's gonna end! Ohhhh!" Sabine moaned, me moaning just as loud as she was as my thrusts got even more rough. While thrusting, I came down to her neck, kissing and sucking it, then I worked my way down. When I came down on those petite, round, perfect sized tits of hers, I squeezed them, then went for sucking them. Sabine moaned loudly at the unexpected touch of my mouth on her nipples as I kept on thrusting in and out of her. Before we both knew it as I kept on thrusting, I was going to cum.

I ended up cumming without warning, and she did too, her juices escaping her pussy and onto the bed sheets. A satisfied sigh left the both of us after I pulled out of Sabine, collapsing on the bed next to her, my girlfriend resting her head on my chest.

"That was fun. I like you in bed like that." she said. I smiled at that and kissed her. "I like you with me in bed just as much, Sabine. I wouldn't be with anyone else other than you." I replied. "Sabine, I love you." She smiled, kissed me briefly but passionately, and then said, "I love you too, Ezra."

I pulled her in for another kiss on the lips, and then we made out passionately for a few minutes before I fell asleep next to Sabine, the girl of dreams.


	14. Sex Toy

**Thank you guest for suggesting this partial part of this next scenario. The rest is all my idea. Also, thank you Braggsy for the 20th review on this. This is right now the most reviews I've gotten on any of my stories, and please keep them coming.**

 **Enjoy this one.**

* * *

After another exhausting supply run has been completed by Ezra and Zeb, the crew finally returned to Atollon. Right now, it was the evening, and everybody was asleep. However, for Ezra, he knew one person wouldn't be asleep yet, not without him. The thought of her always brightens up Ezra, and he was ready to enjoy his evening with Sabine again.

As he walked over to their room after brushing up, he heard noises coming from he room. He just thought that she was pleasuring herself to get warmed up for tonight's sex session. He walked in now. "I'm here, my Mando'a-what the actual force!?" he screamed out in shock, his jaw dropping at the sight that he walked into.

When he walked in there, he saw that Sabine was pleasuring herself alright, but not in the way that he thought so. He saw that Sabine was actually pleasuring herself by using Chopper as a sex toy! Sabine, who didn't notice that he was here, kept thrusting in and out of Chopper, the droid grumbling from Sabine's motions. "Yes yes, Chopper, please me!" she cried out in between her moans.

"Sabine!" Ezra yelled to get her attention. She looked at him shocked, and was blushing heavily. "Chopper, what do you think you're doing here!?" the jedi asked the astromech, who only grumbled in response. "Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that. Sabine, why him?"

"I just needed pleasure for a while, that's all." Sabine explained. "By using Chopper as a sex toy! What we're you thinking!?" Ezra questioned her. He then saw a creepy smile creep up on his Mandalorian girlfriend's face. Ezra got the message alright, him smirking back. After all, this isn't the first time where they've had sex after a certain scenario. Just last night, Ezra portrayed an imperial cadet and Sabine played the Mandalorian rebel that she is before they ended up smashing. He just thought that this was one of those times. "Oh, I see how it is, Sabine. Chopper, get out of here." he ordered.

The droid beeped and grumbled in response. Sabine burst out in laughter after what the droid said. "What did he say?" Ezra asked. "He said that he claims to have a bigger dick than you." Sabine said. Ezra started laughing, then he exploded in laughter, bawling on the floor. "Oh, but where's your penis, Chop?" Ezra asked the droid. The droid opened up a compartment below, where a dildo was already attached there. Sabine giggled hard, Ezra turning to face her.

"Yeah, Chop, if you think you could prove yourself, than we'll see who has the biggest dick right now. Sabine, who out of the two of us has the biggest penis?" Ezra asked. "You of course. Who else wouldn't other than you, my awesome boyfriend." Sabine kissed him. Chopper started shaking and grumbling. Sabine and Ezra broke their kiss and faced the droid. Both of them started smirking.

"If you think that your dick is bigger, even if it's just a dildo, Chop, prove it." Ezra told him. "Ezra, what are you..." Sabine was silenced by Ezra kissing her. "He claims to have the biggest penis, doesn't he, Sabine?" "Yeah. Are you saying that we..." "I'm saying that we test that theory. After all, he did claim that his dick was bigger, and now I'm challenging our droid to this." "Fine, just this once. But just to let you know, you will always be big to me, Ezra." Sabine kissed him again, this time with passion.

The droid grumbled again. "It's on, Chopper." Ezra replied. He shook the droid's claw, wishing him luck in their competition. Next, Ezra stripped naked, put a condom on his dick, then kissed Sabine on the lips with passion. The Mandalorian eagerly returned the kiss, Ezra getting on top of her once they made their way to bed. He broke the kiss for a second and then looked at Chopper. "Wanna go first?" Ezra asked. Chopper said yes, Ezra getting off Sabine.

The droid rolled to her then Sabine picked him up. She placed Chopper down on the bed, getting on top of the droid. "You're gonna lose, Chop!" Ezra called out to the droid. The droid retorted by grumbling. "He said that he'll probably get deeper inside me. We'll see about that, Chopper." Sabine said seductively. She inserted Chopper into her, beginning to ride the astromech.

Chopper's grumbles were now mixed with somewhat moans, Sabine moaning just as loud. "Come on, Chopper, do me!" she screamed out over the droids moans. She rode him harder, Chopper getting deeper into her. She moaned like crazy from how deep the droid was actually inside her, which made Ezra's cock become harder from witnessing his hot Mandalorian girlfriend go at it with their droid. Eventually after riding Chopper for another couple of minutes, Sabine was about to climax.

"Chop...per...gonna...cu-" Sabine came before she could get the last word out, her juices spilling out of her pussy and onto Chopper's dildo. Sabine then kicked Chopper out of the bed, the droid landing on his side.

"You know what, Chopper, you're nowhere as hard as Ezra here." Sabine told him. Chopper grumbled as his response. "Yeah, I used you as a sex toy to pleasure myself, and not bang you until you brought up penis size!" Sabine replied angrily. Chopper grumbled, then made himself scarce. Ezra, now excited to go at it with his beautiful girlfriend, climbed on top of her in bed.

"Were you really just using him for pleasure?" Ezra asked her. "Yeah. I intended to use him just to pleasure myself and not actually end up full on banging him until he brought up the size of your dicks. Plus, he's nowhere as rock hard as you are, even with a dildo, Ezra." Sabine connected their foreheads. "I want you right now. Make me yours." she begged with big puppy dog eyes. Ezra smiled then kissed her. "Anything for you, Sabine. I love you so much." He kissed her again, inserting his tongue in her mouth. "I love you too, Ezra." she replied. They made out passionately again for a few minutes, then Ezra inserted himself inside Sabine.

Sabine moaned upon entry, Ezra moaning as well, then he started thrusting in and out of her. "Oh yeah Ezra! Ohhh! Just like that!" Sabine exclaimed over his loud moans. She started thrusting, getting Ezra's dick deeper. In fact, Chopper wasn't even to get that deep inside her.

Ezra, still thrusting, came down and kissed Sabine passionately on the lips. He then worked his way down, kissing and sucking her neck, planting kisses all over her body. He also played with her petite tits a little bit, sucking on them, which got the Mandalorian moaning louder. Ezra then came back up and thrusted slightly harder, although it wasn't that hard to turn their sex into rough sex. After several more minutes of thrusting, Ezra was going to cum.

He came without warning, and Sabine did the same. The naked couple collapsed in bed, exhausted from the amazing sex, made out passionately for a few minutes, then fell asleep.


	15. Roleplay

**This next one shot takes place the night before "Sex Toy," basically during Sabine and Ezra's roleplay the night before. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another night at Chopper Base on the Ghost, and after Ezra finished up a chore, he went to his and Sabine's room. Just as he was walking there, he happened to find her strolling around the Ghost.

"Hey, babe." he said. "Hey." she replied, pulling him in and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Just a question about tonight's love making." "What is it, Sabine?" "I was wondering if we could try something...else." "Like what did you have in mind."

She stood silent for a minute or two as she thought of something, then she came up with an idea. "You still have your old cadet uniform and white cadet helmet?" the Mandalorian asked. "Yes?" he replied, seeing where this was going. Sabine just smirked at him and kissed him. "You seriously want to roleplay?" Ezra asked. "Yup. And I think I got the perfect scenario." Sabine replied, kissing him again.

 **Later**

Once Ezra finally got changed into his cadet uniform with his helmet on, he went over to his and Sabine's room to begin the roleplay, just not before he put on protection that he had in his pocket. He came into their room, only seeing Sabine in her usual armor and helmet. Ezra smirked underneath his helmet and said, "Oh, so you're the Mandalorian rebel that the Empire's told me so much about? Well, you've been a very bad threat to our glorious empire, Miss Wren." "Oh, have I been now. Look at you, cadet. You've been a very naughty cadet, Cadet Bridger." Sabine told him seductively. "You don't even know how it's like to be fighting against us Mandalorians."

"Care to test that theory?" Ezra asked seductively. "Why don't you make me test that theory." Sabine teasingly threatened, an erotic look coming up underneath her helmet. "Though I'm only a simple cadet, I think I can eliminate you for our Empire." They both got into fighting stances and Ezra came at Sabine, tackling her to the bed, getting on top of her. He restrained her wrists, but Sabine still had her legs, so she used them and flipped him over. "Is that the best you could do now, cadet?" she inquired. "You'll find out I'm full of surprises, you Mandalorian traitor!" Ezra retorted.

He proceeded to remove her of her armor swiftly, leaving her helmet. "Not bad, cadet, but two can play at that game." Sabine then took off Ezra's cadet uniform, leaving him in his helmet. "I can see that, Mandalorian. But, lucky for you, I have another surprise that you don't see coming."

He flipped her over then started fingering her to get her wet before he enters her. Sabine moaned loudly from the intrusion. "Come on now, cadet! Is that the best you could do?" she asked Ezra in between her moans. Ezra didn't respond, instead adding a second finger and going deeper inside, encountering some of Sabine's juices. She moaned even louder, and kept on moaning even louder whenever Ezra touched spots inside her pussy that got her really orgasmic. Eventually without warning, Sabine came, unleashing a load, her juices escaping her, covering Ezra's fingers. "I think you're ready now." Ezra said.

He then inserted his tip into Sabine, the couple moaning from the feeling of pleasure. Ezra then started thrusting, his speed picking up, moans of pleasure escaping both of them. "Ohhh! Ohhhh! Feels...so...good!" Ezra moaned, picking up the speed even more. "Yes yes, cadet, do me like that!" Sabine exclaimed in between her moans, stuck in lust. He went even harder and more harder with his thrusts, until Sabine came again, but Ezra didn't. They collapsed on the bed, panting.

"So, Mandalorian, care to make your comeback?" Ezra cheekily asked. Sabine smirked underneath her helmet then flipped him over. "Consider this the beginning of this all." she whispered.

Sabine sat on his cock, going deep inside her. She started riding him, both of them moaning loudly. She started riding him harder, with Ezra placing his hands on her hips and thrusting himself into her, getting himself in deeper. "Like that! Get deeper inside me!" Sabine begged. Ezra acknowledged her wish and swiftly thrusted himself deeper inside her, both of them moaning loudly from how deep he went in. Ezra didn't think that his dick could go in that deep even, and so did Sabine. Sure he had gone deeper inside her, but not that deep. This was practically the deepest that he'd gone up in there.

Sabine rode him harder and kept on going harder, their moans becoming even more louder. "Come on, you Mandalorian! Show this cadet what you're made out of!" Ezra begged in between his moans, Sabine acknowledging him and rode him harder. "Ez...ra...please...cum...with me!" Sabine begged, feeling like she was about to climax. Ezra was just about to climax as well, and like Sabine wanted, they both came at exactly the same time, Ezra unleashing his seed into Sabine while the Mandalorian's juices escaped her pussy and ended up on Ezra's rock hard cock. He pulled out of her, both of them letting out satisfied sighs as they removed their helmets, put them down on the floor next to their bed, then collapsed into bed.

They stayed awake for another hour, talking about things, kissing, telling secrets, then they made out passionately for a few minutes before they drifted off to sleep.


	16. Gift

It was another evening on the Ghost, and Ezra and Sabine were in their room, cuddling in bed.

"Sometimes I look back on those early days from our beginnings on Lothal, and I'm lucky to have a girlfriend who's amazing and awesome just as you are, Sabine." he said, his hand caressing her cheek. "I love you." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, Ezra. I'm glad to have a boyfriend who's amazing and awesome just as you are." she replied, kissing him passionately on the lips.

They broke away after a while. "By the way, Sabine, I have something I've been meaning to give you for a while now." He kissed her and she asked, "What is it?" Ezra reached into the drawer below their bed with the force, and brought a small black box towards them using his abilities. He made the box come into his hand and he handed it to Sabine. Sabine, who's heart was feeling love within, opened the box up, and she smiled at what was in there.

It was a platinum necklace that had her starbird symbol on it that was just about medium sized. "Open the starbird up." Ezra told her. Sabine opened it up, and there was writing engraved on it. _"You are mine and always will be. -Ezra."_

"Oh Ezra!" Sabine cried tears of joy, embracing him. "Do you like it?" Ezra asked. "It's beautiful." she answered, crying into his chest, Ezra squeezing her tighter, kissing her forehead. "I will always be yours, Sabine." Ezra whispered into her ear. She broke away from him, tears running down her face, and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, Sabine put her necklace on. "It looks beautiful on you." Ezra said, which earned him another kiss from Sabine.

As they were kissing, Ezra got on top of his girlfriend, kissing her with immense love and passion. Both of them were moaning into the kiss, and Sabine moaned more into it when she felt Ezra run a finger down her pussy. They broke away after needing to breath, Ezra still exploring Sabine's intimacy as he added a second finger in there. He eventually came up on a spot that gave Sabine even more pleasure, and he used it to his advantage. He continued fingering her until she came. Sabine then flipped him over and they began undressing each other.

Once they were naked, Sabine proceeded to take Ezra in her mouth, Ezra moaning from the pleasure. He moaned louder when Sabine licked his cock and swirled her tongue around his tip. She took him in her mouth again, where Ezra got deeper into her, Sabine now deep throating him. She gagged on his dick, but she liked every second of it because she knew it made Ezra feel good. She continued sucking on his cock until Ezra came a few minutes later, Sabine eagerly swallowing his cum.

"I think we're ready now." Ezra said, smirking. Sabine smirked back at him and put protection on his huge cock. She kissed him passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance inside their mouths. Once they broke apart to breath, Sabine got on top of Ezra and inserted his tip into her. Sabine began riding him, both of them letting out moans of pleasure. Ezra liked seeing that necklace on his girlfriend, especially now as it bounced along with her tits as she rode him.

"So...awesome...right now." Ezra moaned, indulging himself in the pleasure. "Feels...so good." Sabine moaned, riding him a little bit harder now. She came down and made out passionately with Ezra, then she planted kisses on his neck. Then, she worked her way down his body, her lands sliding down his chest. Ezra then flipped her over, thrusting in and out of Sabine.

"Yes, Ezra, like that!" Sabine moaned. He came down and stuck his tongue inside her mouth, Sabine eagerly returning the kiss. Ezra kissed and sucked Sabine's neck, leaving a couple of good marks there, then he played with her tits a little bit, taking her left one in his mouth. Sabine moaned loudly, and she moaned even louder when Ezra increased the speed of his thrusts. Sabine, feeling like she was gonna burst, said, "Ezra...please...cum...with me!" she begged. Ezra thrusted harder and harder, until both of them came.

Ezra pulled out of Sabine, her juices oozing down from her pussy. He collapsed next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You'll always be mine." Ezra said, kissing her neck, then kissing her down her collarbone. Sabine kissed him with immense love and passion, their tongues fighting it out in their mouths. "And you'll always be mine." Sabine said in between her kisses. "I love you so much, Sabine." Ezra replied in between kisses. They kissed passionately for about five minutes before Sabine said, "I love you too."

They slipped back into their kiss, making out until they drifted off to sleep.


	17. Another Threesome

**Hey guys! This next one shot was requested by someone sometime ago, but never got to it. Note: this is revised, and I hope you enjoy this better version.**

* * *

Ezra was meditating right now in his old room, thinking to himself. He wanted to surprise Sabine again in some way, but how? "Aha!" he said to himself. He got up, left his old room, and went to find Kanan, who he knew he could always count on if he needed anything. However, how would Kanan react to what he wanted to ask him? Only one way to find out. He found him in the cargo bay, practicing lightsaber forms. "Hey, Kanan." Ezra said. Kanan deactivated his blue saber and clipped it onto his belt.

"Hey, Ez." Kanan said. "What do you need?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Let's just say it involves me and Sabine."

"What about you and your girlfriend?"

Ezra smirked before saying, "I need your help with a surprise I plan on doing tonight with her."

"Ezra, no! If that's what it is, no!"

"Are you sure, Kanan? I think it might be worth your while."

"Ezra, Sabine's too young for me, and I'm most certainly not getting myself involved in this. Now, please leave me to train."

"Fine. Later, Kanan."

Ezra went back to his old room, thinking about who he should get involved since Kanan obviously didn't want anything to do with this. Zeb? Nah, even older for this hot surprise for his hot girlfriend. Then his eyes shot open when he remembered somebody. "Zare!" he said to himself. Though he and Zare haven't even met much, he still thought that Zare would at least help him out in this. If not him, Jai? "We'll see." he thought.

He contacted Zare on his holo communicator, and the dark skinned human appeared, wearing casuals.

 _"Is that you, Ezra Bridger?"_ Zare asked. _"You've changed a lot."_

"It is, Zare Leonis. How ya been?" Ezra asked.

 _"Alright. I've been done with the academy for once in my life and I've been living a quiet life. You?"_

"Well, the rebellion's been growing, so that's always good. Anyway, Zare, I'm gonna cut to the chase here."

 _"Why are you calling me, Ezra?"_

"Well...I'd like your help with something, and I think you'd be a pretty good candidate to help me out with this. Come to these coordinates, and I'll tell the people here that you're friendly."

 _"What do you need help with?"_ Ezra smirked, and Zare smirked back. _"Ezra, what is it?"_

"You'll enjoy this, Zare, that's all I'm going to say.

 **Later that night**

After taking a hot shower and drying off, Sabine headed back to her room in a pink shirt and gray sweatpants, just waiting for her awesome boyfriend to make sweet love to her. However, when she entered her room, he wasn't there. She just thought that he was also taking a shower in the Ghost's second bathroom, so she stripped down to her underwear and crawled under the covers, waiting for him to arrive.

Ezra came later, but he was in an imperial cadet uniform. Sabine just shrugged it off and thought that Ezra wanted to roleplay again before they smashed. Then, another figure dressed in an imperial cadet uniform entered the room, and now both of the cadets were staring right at the Mandalorian. She knew that Ezra was definitely one of them, but who was the other one? "Ezra, who is he?" she asked.

"Well, Sabine, let's just say it's an old friend of mine. And I think all of us are going to have fun tonight." her boyfriend answered under his helmet, the second cadet nodding.

"But who is he?"

The cadets looked at each other and nodded, then proceeded to take off their helmets. And she was shocked to see who Ezra brought to their room. It was Zare Leonis from the academy back on Lothal from years ago! "Zare!?" Sabine exclaimed.

"That's my name." Zare replied seductively, Ezra shutting the door behind them. "And before you ask why I'm here, Sabine, Ezra here just said that he planned on giving you a surprise tonight...with me involved." Sabine got the message and immediately took her underwear off, exposing her nude body to the two boys. Zare was the one who was even more turned on by the very sight of that. He knew that Ezra told him to be ready for a surprise when he went over his plan with him, but he never expected anything like this, and the former cadet who helped Ezra years ago felt himself become hard in what felt like a second. "Ezra, you weren't kidding when you said to be ready for a surprise."

"Just you wait, Zare. It gets way more awesome." the jedi replied. More awesome, huh?

"Well, boys, aren't you gonna take off your uniforms? After all, it is now 'downtime at the academy.'" Sabine said seductively. The boys stripped down, their rock hard cocks exposed. But before they began, Ezra opened the drawer and handed a condom over to Zare. Zare got the message and both of them put protection on themselves.

Sabine strutted over and had Ezra captured in a passionate kiss, moving to her bed with him while showing her ass off to Zare. His cock became harder and harder by the second as he feasted his eyes on that fine ass. When the couple got on the bed, Sabine on top of Ezra, their tongues entered their mouths, Zare observing their naked forms as they kissed with even more passion and lust. He couldn't believe that he was going to get himself inside Ezra's hot girlfriend. The couple stopped making out, looking at Zare. "Come on, Zare. Come and join us. You know you want me tonight just as much as my rock hard jedi." Sabine said seductively, slowly and sexily doing a "come here" notion with her finger.

Zare threw himself on the bed, with Sabine getting on her back, on top of Zare. Now Zare really couldn't believe that he was about to get himself inside her. "Okay, Zare, listen up." Ezra said. "I'll take her pussy to start things off while you take her ass. Then we'll switch when we're done. Got it?" Zare responded with a thumbs up, but then got worried.

"Guys, before we begin though, just to let you both know, I've never done this." Zare said, fear and nervousness spreading over his face.

"It's fun, just you wait." Sabine replied, taking his large cock in her hand, causing Zare to let out a soft moan from the sudden touch, slowly moving it towards her ass. Ezra inserted his tip into her pussy, Zare entering his tip into her ass. Both boys let out soft moans from them entering the Mandalorian, with Sabine moaning from the intrusions as well. "It's party time, boys." she said seductively, urging them both to start moving.

Ezra began thrusting first, then Zare thrust himself into Sabine, moans of pleasure from all three of them escaping their mouths. "Yes yes yes, boys, do me just like that!" Sabine exclaimed over the boys' loud moans, both of them continuing to thrust into her as their speed picked up. They kept up at it for a while, until Ezra came, followed by Sabine, but Zare didn't climax yet, and he used it to his advantage. As Ezra continued unloading his seed into Sabine, Zare pumped in and out of her ass with force, until he came a few seconds later.

"Time to switch." Ezra informed Zare. They switched and readied themselves for round 2 of this double penetration. Zare spread Sabine's legs, getting a good view of her pussy as he teased her with his cock, with Ezra teasing her ass as well. Sabine moaned from both boys teasing her, but she didn't like it. She wanted them so badly.

"Come on, boys, enter me!" Sabine commanded with authority. The boys did it never the less, both of them entering her with force on the count of three. Sabine moaned loudly from the intrusions, in which they really went deep inside her ass and pussy. "Ohhh! Feels...so...awesome! Kriff!" Sabine swore when Zare and Ezra hit spots in her ass and pussy that got her really orgasmic.

"So...great right now." Zare moaned, continuing to pump in and out of her pussy, with Ezra doing the same thing in her ass. The boys continued pumping in and out of Ezra's Mandalorian girlfriend until they both felt like they were about to climax. "Guys...gonna...cum!" Zare released his seed into her pussy, and Ezra followed. Sabine came a few seconds later, her pussy's juices escaping her. Zare, eager to taste Ezra's girlfriend, ate her out a bit, tasting her juices for himself.

"Taste good, don't they?" Ezra asked. Zare nodded and Ezra tasted her juices, eagerly swallowing.

All three of them collapsed next to each other in the bed, with only Sabine and Ezra falling asleep after the amazing double penetration. Zare stayed up though, catching his breath and getting himself together as he relaxed his body after losing his virginity to Ezra's hot girlfriend. He was even surprised that he even let him take her pussy in the first place, or even letting him go up inside her in the first place. Zare was satisfied with tonight all right.

He got out of bed and put on his casuals, picking up his imperial cadet uniform and helmet along the way. However, just before he left, he got a piece of paper and a pen out, writing Sabine and Ezra a note. He said that he thanked both of them for an amazing night, and was looking forward to seeing them again. He placed the note right next to the couple in bed, observing their naked sleeping forms as they embraced in their sleep. "So cute." he thought. He then left their room and headed out of the Ghost, going to his ship and then took off from Atollon.


	18. Halloween Party

**Happy Halloween! This is the Halloween special, and see what goes down for our favorite couple in this one shot on Halloween night. Enjoy, and have a happy and safe Halloween.**

* * *

It was Halloween in the galaxy, and everybody in the rebellion was celebrating. The Ghost crew even decided to spice up their ship inside with black and orange colors, giving it a Halloween feel. Alongside that, the crew even got dressed up.

Kanan dressed up as a space pirate, wearing his old coat for when he used to deal with pirates during his time on his own, before he met Hera. He even grew out his beard a tiny bit, going as far as to get an ear ring on his right ear and replacing his eye mask with two eye patches on his eyes. Needless to say, Kanan was quiet the pirate. Ezra went as a traditional jedi in brown jedi robes. Zeb dressed up as a Lasan honor guard, dressed in full honor guard armor, carrying his rifle as a prop. Hera kept her pilot outfit on, but put her goggles on, and she had a brown scarf wrapped around her neck as well. Chopper got painted black and orange for Halloween. However, Sabine's costume was quiet the costume...for Ezra's liking in particular.

The Mandalorian ditched her armor, replacing it with a white long sleeved buttoned down shirt, a black skirt, black leggings with black casual shoes, and one of the things that turned Ezra really on was that she was wearing glasses with her outfit. When the crew asked her what she was supposed to be, Sabine said that she was going as a school girl. In Ezra's case, it was more like a sexy school girl since her outfit was turning him on, and Sabine liked that just fine.

Later that night at the base, the rebellion took a break from fighting the Empire and decided to have a Halloween party. Everybody was dressed up, including Sato and Rex. The clone dressed himself in full clone trooper armor, which was his own from the days of the Clone Wars, while Sato went as a galactic mob boss, ditching his outfit for a sharp black suit with a black shirt and red tie.

During the party while Sabine and Ezra were taking a break from partying, Ezra went to get them punch. He came back to a table where they sat with cups of punch. "Thanks, Ez." she said when he handed her some punch.

"You're welcome, Sabine." he replied, both of them toasting then sipping. "Some party, huh?"

"Yup, it's one alright. How ya liking the party, Ez?"

"I haven't had a good Halloween party in what felt like years, and this one is awesome." Sabine then had a very naughty idea when he said that, still acting as casual as possible.

"Awesome you say?" she asked casually.

"Yeah. It's really a good one."

"So you're having fun then?" Ezra nodded. "Well then..." She got up and ran a finger down Ezra's chest. "What do you say I treat you to something...rather scary, just for Halloween?" she asked with a seductive tone. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt, slowly and seductively making her way down to the third button, giving Ezra a clear tiny glimpse of her black bra. He got turned on and softly caressed her left breast, Sabine giving off a soft moan from the touch. She gave him his own treatment by stroking his cock, causing Ezra's member to bulge and him to moan from the sudden touch of his Mandalorian girlfriend.

"Fine then. To our room?" Sabine kissed him.

"You always know where to go, my mighty jedi." Ezra pulled her in and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke the kiss, they left the party to have their own party.

They got to their room in the Ghost, where Sabine kissed Ezra with lust and passion, pinning her boyfriend to the door as she continued smooching him. Her tongue entered his mouth and he entered hers, both of them fighting for dominance inside. While they made out, they caressed each other everywhere. Ezra moved his hands down to Sabine's ass, softly caressing it then full on grabbing it. Sabine then wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up, beginning to grind her hips against Ezra's crotch to get him nice and big for her as he carried her to their bed. He put Sabine down gently as they continued their passionate makeout.

As he stuck his tongue inside her mouth, Sabine began removing Ezra's jedi robes, and he stripped her of her shirt and skirt, both of them now naked in bed. "Wait, you do have protection on, right?" Sabine asked concerned.

"I was prepared since earlier, don't you worry." As Ezra eagerly inserted his tip inside Sabine, she eyed him with lust in her glasses, which were still on.

"Trick or treat?" Sabine asked seductively, giving him a kiss on the lips before removing her glasses.

"Treat." Ezra seductively replied, inserting himself as far as he could go inside Sabine's small pussy. She screamed out in pleasure from the forceful intrusion, and urged her boyfriend to start moving. This was shown by her big pouty eyes as she begged him to make her his once again. Ezra winked and then started thrusting, the couple both moaning loudly as Ezra's speed picked up more and more as the seconds went by.

"Ohh, Ezra, ohhh! Feels so good! Ohhh!" Sabine yelled out over his loud moans.

"So...nice and warm...inside you, Sabine. I love you." he moaned as he slowed down with his thrusts. He came down and kissed her passionately on the lips, Sabine eagerly returning the kiss like there was no tomorrow. He kissed and sucked her neck, working his way down her slender body. As he continued peppering Sabine with kisses, she felt his hands slide down her body.

Sabine moaned before saying, "I love you too, Ezra. I love you and I always will." Ezra picked up his thrusts once again, both of them moaning louder in pleasure. After about a few minutes of Ezra thrusting inside Sabine, both of them were about to climax, and they did at the same time. Sabine sunk her head into the pillows while Ezra rested his head on Sabine's naked chest, still lodged up inside his hot girlfriend. He came up and kissed her, then they both rested, panting heavily.

Once she regained enough energy, Sabine flipped her boyfriend over, ready for round two of their Halloween sex. She ran her hands down his chest and kept them there as she started riding him. "Sabine, ohh. So...good...right now." Ezra moaned. He let her ride him for a little while, the Mandalorian going slow as she rode him, until Ezra decided that it was time to spice things up.

He started thrusting himself into her, placing his hands on her hips to help thrust himself deeper inside his girlfriend. Sabine moaned in pleasure as she continued riding him, picking up her speed. She continued picking up her speed as the seconds went by, both of them having moans of pleasure escape their mouths from the awesome experience they were having. A few minutes later, Ezra felt like he was about to cum, and he took advantage of that for the next thing on the list.

After informing her, he pulled out of Sabine and placed her on all fours. With one swift motion, the jedi inserted himself into her ass with force, thrusting hard. Sabine screamed out in pleasure as she felt herself about to cum as well. About a minute later, they both came at the same time, collapsing on their bed after another amazing round of sex. "That was amazing." Sabine said, panting in between.

Ezra nodded and kissed her passionately, Sabine returning the kiss. They made out for a few minutes, then broke apart. "We should probably get back before they wonder where we are." Ezra said.

"Agreed." she replied, giving him a quick kiss before putting on their costumes. Once they got dressed, they started walking out of the Ghost, and rejoined the others for the rest of the party.

After the party ended about two hours later, the crew helped clean up the base, then went back to their home for the rest of the evening. They sat in the common area and told ghost stories in the dark, with the person telling the story using a flashlight, or a lightsaber if it was Kanan or Ezra telling the story. They told ghost stories for about an hour, then they went to bed.

After getting changed into his boxers, Ezra crawled into bed with Sabine. Once he crawled in, they made out passionately for a few minutes before they both fell asleep, with Ezra's arm around his girlfriend.


	19. Mandalorian Style

**This one shot is set one day after "Sabine's Birthday, and was inspired by dirty fan art. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was just another day in the rebellion for the crew. Just now, Sato dispatched Kanan, Hera, and Zeb on a relieve mission to Felucia, which meant that it was a perfect time for Sabine and Ezra to be by themselves for once. The others took off in the new Phantom, and now Ezra and Sabine's alone time began.

Last night was a good night for Sabine. She got a lot more gifts than she expected for her birthday last night, considering that she didn't even ask for much really, other than to enjoy it with her family, and her boyfriend. Yet, she did have another gift that she wanted, but she was waiting for the right time to get it. But now that Kanan, Zeb, and Hera were gone, this was just the right moment.

The two of them of were in her room painting stuff. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." Ezra informed her, placing his airbrush on a desk.

She grabbed his wrist before he left and kissed him quickly. "Come back soon." she said. He nodded and left. Once Ezra left, Sabine smirked. "Come back real soon, ha ha ha."

Ezra came back a few minutes later, and his expression was mixed with lust and fear at the same time. He walked in on Sabine naked, which always turns him on, obviously, but she was aiming her westar 35 pistols at him! He wanted her, but yet he was afraid of her all of a sudden. What's wrong with Sabine? He shot his hands up in fear. "Don't move, Ezra!" she ordered with authority.

"Sabine, why?"

"Just you stay right there, Ezzy." She started walking up to him, still aiming her pistols at him.

"Sabine, why are you aiming your pistols at me?"

Instead of answering, she pinned him to the door, her look serious as she pointed one of her pistols at his right shoulder, the other at his stomach. Ezra was really afraid now. Then, she surprised him by kissing him with what felt like a multitudinous amount of passion and lust to Ezra. Though he didn't refuse his girlfriend's kiss while she had her blasters aimed at him, he was still afraid to see what would actually end up going down. After about a minute, Sabine pulled away, still having her pistols aimed.

Her look went from serious to erotic. She kissed him again, this time inserting her tongue into his mouth, where she dominated him as they made their way to their bed, where Sabine pushed him down and had him pinned while aiming one of her pistols at his right shoulder. She broke the kiss. "Sabine, what are you doing now?" Ezra asked.

"Well, let's just say that there was one birthday gift I never really got." she replied.

"Was it supposed to be from me or either of us?"

"Nah, it wasn't supposed to be from you or the others, Ez, don't you worry."

"Then what is this gift then that you never got, Sabine?"

She shushed him by pressing a finger on his lips, caressing his cheek before kissing his lips. They then undressed each other, now naked in bed. Before Sabine got her gift, she put a condom on his penis, then was about to reach for her pistols before Ezra grabbed her wrists. "Sabine, are you seriously going as far as to do what I think you're about to do?" he asked, a look of concern and fear on his face.

"Ezra, like I said before, this is my birthday gift that I never got. But now that it's just us on the Ghost, I think it's safe to say that this is perfect timing. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just needed someone...who could take it in bed when it comes to this." she answered seductively. Ezra nodded then let go of her wrists, and Sabine grabbed her pistols.

Sabine proceeded to sit down on his erect cock, Ezra entering her. Once he was inside her, Ezra put his hands on Sabine's hips while she pointed her Mandalorian made blasters to the ceiling of her bunk. She deactivated the safety, then began riding Ezra. They both moaned from the pleasure, with Ezra thrusting himself into Sabine to increase the pleasure for the couple. She moaned as she fired two blasts from her pistols. Ezra stopped thrusting into her and was shocked. Sabine stopped bouncing and looked down at her boyfriend. "Something wrong, Ezra?" she asked, pointing one of her pistols at his chin.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong at all, Sabine." he answered rather speedy. "Other than you firing your pistols while doing it."

Sabine frowned. "So you don't want your girlfriend to be happy?" Ezra shook his head.

"I want you to be happy, Sabine, I really do. But, just going as far as this?" Sabine eyed him seriously. "Okay, fine, Sabine. You win. Let's just get back into it. I really need the pleasure."

"And that's why I'm glad to be your girlfriend, Ez." She leaned into his ear and whispered, "And it's all because you know how to please a girl, especially in bed." She kissed him on the lips, taking her pistol away from his chin and aiming it at the ceiling once again with her other one. Once they broke away, she fired two more shots before beginning to ride him again.

As her bounces became more and more harder, both of them moaning loudly, Sabine started firing her pistols more rapidly, getting lots of scorch marks on the ceiling. She rode Ezra harder, the speed of her bounces increasing as the seconds went by, giving both of them more pleasure. While riding him, she started firing even more rapidly as both of them screamed out in pleasure, with her trigger fingers aching. "Come on, Sabine! Ohhh!" Ezra moaned over Sabine firing more rounds.

"Yeah! 'Mandalorian style!'" she screamed out in pleasure as her trigger fingers started aching more and more. She ignored the pain and continued firing as more euphoria surged through their bodies. After what felt like half an hour of Ezra penetrating his girlfriend while she kept on firing her pistols, both of them were about to climax.

"SABINE!" Ezra screamed out as he felt himself climax.

"OHH! EZRA!" Sabine screamed as she climaxed at exactly the same time.

They both collapsed next to each other, panting hard and their bodies sweaty. "That was insane." Ezra commented, panting in between.

"I'm glad I got my gift at least. It was a bit of a crazy idea I had for a bit of a while now, and I figured it would make a good birthday gift." Sabine replied, herself also panting a bit.

"And you do have crazy ideas sometimes, Sabine."

"So do you." She kissed him.

They embraced each other in bed, then Ezra looked up at the ceiling, noticing the scorch marks. "What about the scorch marks from your blasters?" he asked.

"We'll take care of it. Plus, it's our room, like anyone's gonna bother." she pointed out.

"You're right. So, what now?"

"Wanna have another 'Mandalorian style' again before the others come back from Felucia?"

"I guess so if you're up for it."

"Let's go then." She kissed him, then got back on top of him.

And another Mandalorian style round began, and ended ten minutes later. It was way rougher than the first round. The crew came back the second they climaxed, but luckily, since they were parking the new Phantom back in its usual spot, they didn't here what was going on. The rest of the evening went by, and then Sabine and Ezra made out for a few minutes before they fell asleep next to each other again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that one. Please leave me suggestions for what I should do next. Have a good one. :)**


	20. Ezra gets Cheered Up

**Hey guys! Can't believe that I've made it this far. 20 chapters of A Jedi and a Mandalorian and counting! Thank you all for the support of this, and please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. Anyway, without further adieu, here is the twentieth chapter of A Jedi and a Mandalorian! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Takes place after Steps into Shadow**

Ezra was pissed off after how wrong the mission went. Not only did he almost end up getting everyone with him on the mission killed, but he disobeyed orders and went for the Y-wings instead of performing recon on the planet, and as a result of all of this, he just got his command suspended. He was so pissed off and angry at himself. He should have just followed orders, but no, he decided to go right for those fighters, and now he is held responsible for how wrong the mission went. At least his team got those Y-wings, that's what was so flipping important! So what if he disobeyed orders, he still got those fighters with his team! Ezra was pissed off overall.

That night, he lay in his girlfriend's bed, thinking about how much he really messed up this time. Luckily, she wasn't even with him in their bed right now, and he just overall wanted to be alone. He looked up as the door hissed open, and Sabine walked in, crawling into bed next to her lover. She saw, and knew why Ezra was so pissed off at himself. She didn't like seeing her lover be this way, and now, she was determined to "cheer him up."

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Sabine asked concerned.

Ezra sighed. "Nothing. I'm just...I should have just followed orders, and I wouldn't have had my command suspended. I really messed up this time, Sabine."

"Ezra, I know what you're going through, and I don't want to see you this way. I love you too much to see you like this." Her hands cupped his cheeks. "Look, we got those Y-wings, so you didn't mess up. We got them because though your move was too risky, look where you got us all in the end! You didn't mess up on the mission, we all completed it, we have those Y-wings because of you. You lead us to victory today."

"Really?"

"You did. It may have come at a cost, we all may have almost lost our lives, but you helped us get those Y-wings, Ezra, you really did. Don't let your suspension get to you. You did good today. You got us what we came there for."

Ezra's eyes started to become a tiny bit watery. "Thank you, Sabine. You cheered me up a little bit actually."

"Cheered you up, is that so?" Sabine asked seductively, her hand snaking down and grabbing Ezra's cock. He moaned from the sudden touch and it hardened. Ezra didn't reply and instead smiled from his girlfriend's action. She always cheers him up, ALWAYS. His smile widened more and he kissed her passionately on the lips. Sabine kissed back without any resistance, her hand still wrapped around Ezra's penis. However, she noticed something. It was hard, yes, but not that hard. She broke their kiss and said, "We need to do something about that. I shall be right back." She got up and left their room, walking out causally.

"She cheers me up all right." Ezra said when she walked out. "She always does."

Five minutes later, Sabine came back to their room. She was completely naked and wearing black leather boots that stopped a little bit above her knee. Ezra hardened even more, his hot girlfriend strutting over to him. She walked up to him, caressing his cheek before kissing him on the lips. As they kissed, Sabine got on top of him. She stripped Ezra of his boxers, tossing the piece of clothing to the side of the room. She broke the kiss, and saw how much Ezra hardened since she left. "That's more like it." she said seductively. The Mandalorian then positioned her womanhood right in front of her boyfriend's face, while she faced his manhood.

"You always know how to cheer me up, Sabine." Ezra said.

Sabine chuckled. "Indeed I do, Ezra."

Sabine proceeded to take Ezra in her mouth, and Ezra started eating her out. Both of them were moaning and groaning as they were giving each other oral. "Deeper, Ezra, deeper!" Sabine demanded as she cried out in pleasure, swirling her tongue around Ezra's tip. Ezra moaned and groaned as his tongue went deeper inside his girlfriend's womanhood, Sabine crying out in even more pleasure. Eventually, Ezra felt the familiar feeling of her pussy tightening, and she came, her juices escaping her. Ezra came a little bit later, and they both eagerly swallowed each other's juices.

Ezra then flipped Sabine over, reaching for a condom beside the couple. He put it on, then positioned his tip right at Sabine's entrance. He entered his girlfriend, Sabine letting a soft moan escape her mouth from the intrusion. Ezra pumped in and out of her, increasing his speed as the seconds went by. Both of them were moaning loudly. "Just like that, Ez! Faster, harder!" Sabine cried out in pleasure.

"So you want more, huh?" Ezra asked, slowing his speed down. Sabine nodded eagerly, her eyes filled with lust, and Ezra started thrusting more rapidly. Sabine was moaning even louder than she was, with Ezra's moans not as loud as his girlfriend's. He continued thrusting, until Sabine decided that it was time to turn the tables on him.

She flipped him over, and immediately began bouncing up and down his cock. Ezra moaned loudly as he lay there and watched her hair and breasts bounce along with her movements. Hoping to give them both even more pleasure, Ezra put his hands on Sabine's hips and started thrusting himself into her, himself going in deeper. Sabine moaned loudly from how deep he actually went. "Oh! Oh! Like that, Ezra, just like kriffing that!" Sabine yelled out in pleasure, her head rolling back as Ezra continued thrusting himself into her.

"Ride me, Sabine, ride me! RIDE ME LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Ezra yelled, his eyes filled with so much lust. Sabine complied and rode him harder, their moans being more louder than before. After a good couple of minutes of Sabine riding Ezra, she was about to cum.

"Ez...ra...please...cum...with me!" she begged, pulling her boyfriend in and holding his head against her chest as she grinded her hips against him. He moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself into her more and more, until he felt like he was about to cum.

"Sabine...cumming!" he yelled out. Both of them climaxed at exactly the same time, him planting his jedi seed in her while her juices began oozing out of her. Sabine slipped out of Ezra slowly, wanting to see her boyfriend exit her. His cock slipped out of her, and she collapsed next to him, the couple panting hard.

"Thank you, Sabine. You actually cheered me up a lot."

Sabine smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad that you're finally feeling better, Ez. Get some sleep. I'm tired. I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Sabine." Ezra pulled her in and kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And they were off to sleep.

* * *

 **Have a good one. :)**


	21. Sabine Makes a Move

**Thank you guys so much for the support on these one shots. Already at 20 chapters, 28 reviews, 29 follows, and 32 favorites, you guys are the best! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy this next one shot, which features an older Ezra and Sabine. Keep in mind, Ezra is 19 in this and Sabine's 21 (according to Wookiepedia).**

* * *

Life definitely has changed a lot over the past two years for the Ghost crew. They were not a hit and run crew anymore. They were now soldiers in the Rebel Alliance, now doing more fighting on the front lines with various rebel cells from across the galaxy united into one major organization. Everybody has since then changed, especially Sabine and Ezra. They weren't who they were when they first met on Lothal years ago.

Ezra has changed a lot. He was no longer the kid everybody knew him as. He has matured greatly, became more powerful in the force, and his physical features have changed a lot. He still had his buzz cut from years ago, his body became slightly more muscular in build, although he was still relatively slender, his jaw became defined, and he was now three inches taller than Sabine. With the crew's youngest member now matured, their youngest member was not so young anymore. Sabine remained relatively the same, and not that much changed about her. She did dye her hair out in new colors. She had her hair style in the same one that she had when she first met Ezra, but it was dyed out in indigo with maroon tips. However, one of things that changed about Sabine was that she was in love for the first time, and she had one love interest in particular.

The Ghost was parked in front of the rebel base on Yavin 4, the ship overlooking the ancient temple where the rebels set up shop as the sun set. As the rest of the crew was out, meeting with the leaders about something, Sabine and Ezra were on their own in the ship. The two were sitting in the cockpit, both of them watching as daily life went by at the base, with various rebels training, or taking off in their X-wings for missions. Needless to say, the rebellion has come a long way.

"We've come a long way in this rebellion, Sabine." Ezra said.

"We have, Ezra." she replied. "It's hard to believe that we've come this way."

"It is."

"I'm bored, I don't know about you."

"Same. You want to go to the common area and do something?"

"Like what, Ezra?"

"Anything."

 _"Good. I'll take it from here."_ thought Sabine. "I guess so."

"Ladies first?"

"At least you have manners." Ezra chuckled in response before they both left for the common area.

As they walked through the Ghost, Sabine felt a pair of eyes on her ass. She grinned to herself, but didn't react in any other way as she "pretended" to not know it. She's known Ezra well enough over the years, but some things she just knows right off the bat about him, and one of them was that as he got older, he liked looking at her ass more. Ezra was in his hormonal stages, so Sabine couldn't blame that, and she was too. This time though, she liked that thing about him more since she wanted him. How did the boy she met on Lothal years ago turn into this sexy looking guy? Enough was enough for Sabine, and she couldn't wait for it.

Suddenly, she forcefully put Ezra against the wall and then kissed him. Ezra's eyes widened as he realized that Sabine was actually KISSING HIM! He then relaxed his body and closed his eyes, kissing back without any resistance. When Sabine ran out of breath, she broke the kiss, a sly smile on her face. "What?" she asked, chuckling and blushing a bright red. "You didn't think I knew that you were looking at my ass?"

Ezra blushed before saying, "I guess I was."

"And?" When Sabine said this, she tried to keep her voice strong, but it was seductive and it was begging.

"I guess I wanted to see how nice it would feel."

Sabine grinned even more, then leaned over into Ezra's ear. "Come meet me in my room, and I want you to please me." she whispered, giving him a kiss on his cheek and then a kiss on the lips. After she kissed him, she leaned into Ezra's ear again, whispering, "I love you." She kissed him one last time on the cheek before she took off, being sure to strut her ass just for Ezra. When she disappeared, Ezra grinned to himself.

"I love you too, Sabine."

He walked over to her room, knocking on the door. He waited for a little bit, then Sabine forcefully pulled him in and kissed him with a vigorous amount of passion on the lips. She closed the door while stuck in their kiss and pinned him against the door. Sabine asked Ezra for an entrance, and he granted her one. Her tongue entered his mouth and their tongues were battling it out for dominance. As they explored their mouths, all while caressing each other, Sabine noticed that Ezra was gentle. Ezra then put Sabine up against the wall and he moved towards her neck, landing kisses there. Sabine let out soft moans from him kissing spots that really turned her on. As he kissed her neck more and more, Ezra knew that it was time to up the game.

He removed Sabine's armor, letting it fall with her remaining in her black body glove, then Sabine put him up against the door. She pulled away after the two of them needed to breathe, her gaze fixed on Ezra's eyes. They both showed grins to one another, Sabine moving into Ezra's ear. "Let me lead you...for now." she whispered. She kissed him again, then guided his hand to a small zipper on the back of her body glove. He unzipped her body glove, opening his eyes a tiny bit to see Sabine like this for the first time. She was wearing a black bra and panties. She reinserted her tongue in his mouth as she began undressing Ezra, with Ezra closing his eyes and letting Sabine do whatever she wants with him. She removed his top, and she felt how strong his upper body was, strong for her liking. She slid his hands down his body as she moved for the belt around his pants, tossing it to the side once she took it off, then stripped him of his pants, Ezra remaining in blue boxers. He felt his penis become erect as they broke away, and he blushed when he saw that Sabine saw it. She giggled in return, before forcing Ezra onto the bed with her on top of him.

When they were in bed, Sabine reached for something in her drawer. She took it out, and Ezra saw that it was a condom. Without saying anything, he let Sabine put the condom on his rock hard cock, then she got on top of him, her gaze fixed on Ezra. Then she said, almost whispering, "I love you, Ezra. I love you even more now. I've been lusting for you for a while now. You're not the kid we met on Lothal anymore, you're one sexy guy, and I mean that. I love you, Ezra. I want you to take me."

"You're a virgin as well?" Ezra asked.

"Yup."

"Sabine, I love you too. In fact, you didn't think I sensed your emotions through the force, did you?" Ezra asked cheekily.

"Not really." she answered, smirking.

"Well then, babe, let's do this thing. But before we go, let me just see how good your ass feels." His hands snaked around to her butt, caressing it. Sabine gave off a few moans from it. His hands then moved to her bra, and without Sabine saying or doing anything, she let Ezra take off her bra, tossing it to the side. Ezra's cock hardened even more when he felt Sabine's perfect sized breasts on his chest. She rose up and guided Ezra's hands to her hips. Ezra couldn't believe that this was really happening, his trembling hands slowly removing her panties, until the Mandalorian's womanhood was revealed. Sabine blushed when she revealed her small, shaven vagina to him. Then Ezra flipped her over, now on top of her. Sabine's eyes were filled with lust. She wanted Ezra and she wanted him now. "That's a nice ass if I do say so myself, Sabine. You ready, babe?"

Sabine nodded and Ezra slowly pushed his tip into her. Eventually, she felt his cock make contact with her hymen, and it broke. Sabine gave out a cry of pain, blood trickling out of her. They stayed like this for a while, until Sabine felt the pain be replaced with pleasure, and she moaned. She nodded, urging her new boyfriend to start moving. Ezra thrusted into her, and slowly picked up his speed. Both of them moaned as they never had this kind of pleasure before.

"Feels so good." Sabine moaned.

"Really...warm inside you, Sabine." Ezra moaned, continuing to pump in and out of his new girlfriend. Ezra moved down and kissed and sucked on Sabine's neck, slowly making his way down until he came into contact with her tits. Sabine moaned even louder when Ezra began sucking on her right breast while pinching the nipple of the other one, and caressing it. He switched breasts and did the same thing, his speed slightly increasing. He was not too rough, not too casual, just right for the both of them. After a while of Ezra pumping in and out of Sabine, both of them moaning loudly, Sabine felt like she was about to climax.

"Ez...ra...cumming!" she exclaimed over his loud moans. She came, her juices oozing out of her. However, Ezra never came, and Sabine liked that just fine, ready to change up the game. She flipped Ezra over, now on top of him.

She started grinding her hips, giving off moans from the pleasure. Ezra moaned as he put his hands on Sabine's hips and started thrusting himself into her, giving them even more pleasure. "Oh! Ah! Sabine, ohhh!" he moaned. Sabine responded with her own moans, riding him. As she rode him, she came down and kissed Ezra passionately on the lips. He returned the kiss like there was no tomorrow. As they kissed, Sabine used her left hand and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Ezra." she said in between her kisses.

Ezra moaned as he felt more euphoria surging through his body before he replied. "I love you too, Sabine." he said in between his kisses. Sabine broke away and continued riding her boyfriend. As she continued on for about 15 minutes, she felt like she was about to cum again, but so was Ezra. Sabine could tell from how much his moans and groans accelerated by. However, she wanted them to cum at the same time, so she pulled her boyfriend in and held his head against her chest.

"Ezra...please...cum with me!" she begged as she moaned, about to climax at any second now. Ezra responded by moaning as he continued thrusting into her more and more, until they both came at the same time, collapsing next to each other on the bed.

"Did you plan this out?" Ezra asked cheekily.

"Maybe." Sabine answered smirking.

"That was so awesome."

"It was."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Ez."

They kissed passionately on the lips in bed, and then they fell asleep next to each other, embracing each other in bed.


	22. Comfort

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 22 of A Jedi and a Mandalorian here. Before I get into this, I do have some news that doesn't involve fanfiction, but I still figured that you might find this cool.**

 **Today, me and a few friends of mine got inaugurated into the National Honor Society, and this day has been awesome for me! :) It's really been awesome to be accepted there and now become an honors student. I thought about doing a chapter of this based off that for chapter 22, but I figured not since I already had an idea in mind. Anyway enough talk! Enjoy chapter 22.**

* * *

Ezra wasn't really feeling like himself today. He felt rather sad and grievous about this. Today was the day of his dad's birthday, and he felt really lost since he hasn't seen him since he was 7, since...that day. This thought hammered Ezra a good amount of the day. He did tell the crew about it, and they did try to comfort him, but he just didn't need them right now, which was understandable. However, Sabine always had a way to cheer up her boyfriend.

That night at Chopper Base, Ezra lay on his back on top of the Ghost, staring out into the stars, thinking of one of them as his father's soul. "Happy birthday, dad." he said, looking at the star he thought of as his dad's soul. Just as he was drifting off in his thoughts, he heard what sounded like somebody trying to climb on top of the Ghost. Ezra didn't react. Then he heard footsteps, then a shadow of a female figure was over him. He looked up at the figure and saw that it was just Sabine. Sabine asked Ezra to lay down next to him with a simple "may I." Ezra nodded and let his girlfriend lay down next to him.

"You okay?" she asked. Ezra sighed.

"I just miss him even more when it's his birthday, the same with my mom." Ezra explained. "I just feel...lost without either of them."

"I know. I'm sorry for what happened that day."

"Thanks for being there for me, Sabine." Sabine embraced her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Every time I look at that star," Ezra pointed to the star, "I just think of him, his soul." Sabine nodded against Ezra's shoulder. "I just feel lost overall without him."

"I know, and it's okay to be that way when you don't have that one person by your side anymore. I don't want you to lose another family and be lost again, Ezra. I love you too much to see that day."

"I love you too. Thank you for being there when I need the people I love to be there for me." Ezra kissed Sabine on the lips, then she leaned in, her lips close to his ear.

"Come back to our room later, and I'll comfort you." She whispered, giving him another kiss on his cheek then took off, strutting her ass for Ezra. Ezra looked at her, a naughty smile creeping up across his face. She always cheers him up and she knows how to do it. He looked at the star again, looking at if for half an hour before heading back to their room.

When he came in, Sabine smirked when she saw that he finally came. Ezra felt his penis bulge as he feasted his eyes on his Mandalorian girlfriend, who was wearing nothing but a white long sleeved dress shirt. Ezra had to admit, with a dress shirt she kinda looked hot. She gestured for him to come closer, doing it sexily with her index finger. Ezra eagerly made his way over to her, locking the door behind him. Sabine ran her hands down Ezra's chest after she got them underneath his shirt, pushing him over into a chair. He let his girlfriend do anything that she wanted with him. When he sat in the chair, Sabine sat on his lap, took his shirt off and continued running her hands down his chest. She began grinding her hips against Ezra's crotch, now giving him a lap dance. Ezra's member erected more as he moaned from his girlfriend teasing him. She got off him and brought her ass near his member, with Sabine moaning as well. She stopped and sat on his lap again, then got off and proceeded to take her panties off in a seductive way, holding them in one finger with her face showing a cheeky smile. She tossed her panties to the side and finally, after making Ezra wait so long, slowly and sexily unbuttoned her shirt, and she wasn't in a bra either. This made Ezra harden more.

Next Sabine ran her hands down Ezra's chest and slowly made her way down to his pants. She took them off, slowly, until his rock hard cock was exposed. "Hello there. I missed you." Sabine spoke seductively to Ezra's cock, taking it in both hands and pumping them up and down. Ezra moaned. Once she saw that her boyfriend was enjoying himself, Sabine decided to up the game a little bit. She looked at Ezra's cock and drew circles at the tip with her finger, teasing him.

"You little tease!" Ezra exclaimed. Sabine smirked, then slowly licked his cock, from his balls to his tip, swirling her tongue around his tip when she got there. Ezra groaned loudly. Sabine then took Ezra in her mouth and started sucking him off, his groans becoming louder. She pumped up and down his cock, until he felt like he was about to climax. Sabine could tell from the acceleration of his groans. He came, his hot cum unloading in Sabine's mouth. She loved every second of it as she swallowed his load. Ezra was panting that, and Sabine decided that now was the time to show him something. She got on his lap again and opened her mouth. She didn't swallow just all of it, not before swallowing it right in front of her boyfriend.

"Hmm. Tasty." she said, cheekily. Ezra decided that now was his turn to up the game. He force pushed Sabine onto their bed, with his girlfriend landing on her back and anxiously waiting for him. He got up and put a condom on his dick, then picked Sabine up again with the force. He brought her to their door, keeping her there with the force. Sabine, thinking that this was what she thought it was, was ready for anything that her boyfriend wanted to do to her. He slowly made his way to her, ready to satisfy her. He teased Sabine a little bit by rubbing his dick around her as, but she couldn't take it.

"Ezra, stick your dick in my ass right now!" she ordered, her eyes burning with dark lust for her boyfriend. Ezra complied and thrusted hard into her ass. Sabine screamed out in pleasure, Ezra pinning her against the door as he began thrusting. "Ahh! Ahh! Ezra, just like that! Do me!"

Ezra moaned and groaned loudly before saying, "You like that don't you?"

"Shut up and satisfy me, jedi!"

He complied again and continued thrusting faster and harder, the couple moaning loudly.

"Who's your master, Sabine, huh?" Ezra inquired, slowing down his speed.

"Ohhh! Ahh! You are my master! You are! Do me like the slut I am, master!" Sabine begged, looking at Ezra with her eyes burning even brighter with lust. Ezra started thrusting harder into her core, both of them moaning and yelling all over the place as their bodies became more and more sweaty. Their moans were getting loud up to the point where a sleeping lasat was woken up.

Zeb was trying to sleep over the sounds of the couple doing it, but he had it for the last time. Getting off his bed and leaving what used to be his and Ezra's room, which was now simply just his since Ezra moved into Sabine's room, and heading to their room. He thought that they used the soundproof system for whenever they would be doing it at night, but they weren't, and the lasat was furious. He could their moans escaping them through the door.

 _"Ohh! Yes, yes, YES, EZRA, just like kriffing that!"_

 _"Ah! Ohhh! I'm giving it to you tonight, Sabine! Ohhh! I'm giving you the lightsaber tonight!"_

Zeb furiously pounded on the door. "Will you two shut up! I am trying to sleep and so are all of us!" They ignored him and continued doing it. Zeb continuously pounded on the door until he decided to just go back to his room since this was going to end eventually.

"Ezra...ah! I'm...cu...cumm-"

"ohhh! SABINE!"

Ezra released his seed into Sabine, and Sabine came a second later. Both of them were panting hard as they tried to make their way back to their bed, but were so exhausted that their vision became hazy and they couldn't walk straight. Eventually they both made it to their bed, where a naked Sabine collapsed next to a naked Ezra.

* * *

 **Have a good one.**


	23. Karaoke Party

**Hey guys! Before I get into this next one, I wanted to thank you all for all your support on this. Now at my 23rd chapter with 33 favs, 31 follows, and 36 reviews, you guys are the best! This next one shot was an idea I thought up of just now after listening to the song that you'll see in this. Anyone know what song I'm using? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra and Sabine were off on a supply run on Lothal. They had to get the supplies from various places in Capital City. After finally getting the last of the supplies after a grueling three hours, the couple met back up over in the center of the city. "You got everything?" Ezra asked.

"You?" Sabine inquired. Ezra nodded. "Let's go then."

As it was now the evening once they started heading back to where they parked the Phantom 2.0, Ezra felt like he and his girlfriend haven't been on a real date in what felt like forever. In Sabine's mind, she was thinking the same thing. "Hey, Sabine."

"Yeah?"

"You know we haven't been on a date in like forever right?"

"Yeah. Actually, do you want to go and do something before we leave. Besides, I kinda thought this would be a good time."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

 **Half an hour later**

"Uh, Sabine, are you sure about this?" Ezra asked, seeing that his girlfriend brought them to a karaoke club. The club's name was "Capital City Karaoke." Sabine nodded.

"I think this might be fun."

"Just don't make fun of my singing since I'm a terrible singer."

"Same. Don't make fun of me either." Ezra gave her a playful punch on the shoulder, which she returned.

"Well, after you." Sabine went in first, Ezra following her. When they got inside the club, they noticed that it was packed with people. He took her hand in his, leading them through the crowded karaoke club. They made their way to the signup area. They signed their names, and filled in what song they wanted to sing. After Sabine filled in everything, she turned to her boyfriend, who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked. His face was becoming a tiny bit red. Sabine noticed this and smirked at him. "Ezra, what song did you pick?"

"Um...well, you'll see. You'll like this one."

 **Forty five minutes later**

After a long forty five minutes of waiting, it was finally Ezra's turn to go up. The announcer called him up and he approached a holo monitor, nervous. Ezra took the mic, taking a deep breath in and out as his song was about to begin. "Before I sing this, this song goes out to a special person in my life." he said. He looked over at Sabine a couple of tables back, and saw her make a heart shape with her hands. Ezra became red at that, but then relaxed himself as he was about to get into it.

The beat of the song came on, then it started mixing with a synthesizer, along with a guitar coming a few seconds later. Ezra looked at his screen, which said that the instrumental was about a minute long. Then, he saw the eight white dots on his screen become purple, followed by the first bit of lyrics.

 _"I saw your eyes_

 _And you made me smile_

 _For a little while_

 _I was falling in love_

 _I saw your eyes_

 _And you touched my mind_

 _Although it took a while_

 _I was falling in love"_

There was instrumental break for about 20 seconds.

 _"I was falling in love_

 _I saw your eyes_

 _And you made me cry_

 _And for a little while_

 _I was falling in love"_

There was another instrumental break that lasted for 20 seconds.

 _"I was falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _Falling in love"_

He was cheered on by everybody there, especially Sabine. The announcer came back on stage, patted Ezra on the back for a good performance, and then he headed back to Sabine. When he got there, Sabine threw herself out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck, pulling him in and kissing him passionately on the lips. He returned the love and passion. After a minute, they broke away, gazing into each other's eyes. "That...that was..." Sabine said through her tears of joy.

"Beautiful?" Ezra finished her sentence.

"Yes." She kissed Ezra again, this time with even more passion and lust. After hearing her boyfriend sing that, she wanted him and she wanted him now. She broke the kiss. "Let's get back to the Phantom, and how about we get nasty?" she asked cheekily. Ezra kissed her, grinning and nodding eagerly. The couple walked out of the karaoke club holding hands, and arrived at the Phantom, parked in a field outside the city after a fifteen minute walk.

"So, did you enjoy our date?" Ezra asked.

"I have more than enjoyed it. I loved our date. Your singing was the best, Ezra. I'm happy that you chose that song." She pulled him in and kissed him passionately for about a minute before Ezra broke the kiss.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed that." Ezra said casually. "But I think you'll enjoy this even more." he said said, switching his voice to a seductive and teasing tone. He pulled Sabine in and kissed her with lust and passion, forcefully inserting his tongue in her mouth. While in their kiss, the horny couple made their way inside the Phantom, where Ezra put her against the wall of their ship and started removing her clothes after discarding their backpacks that they brought on the supply run to the side. After he removed her pants and she removed his shirt, she pulled Ezra in for another kiss. Choosing to get his girlfriend wet enough before penetrating her, Ezra shoved his right hand down Sabine's panties, and she moaned and gasped at the same time. But she didn't mind at all, letting Ezra finger her.

He inserted his index finger into her and put it in deep enough until only the knuckle was visible. Sabine moaned as Ezra fingered her and landed kisses on her neck. Thinking that she deserved way more than that, Ezra inserted his middle finger into his girlfriend and she moaned even louder now. Ezra could feel her becoming wet, so he continued fingering her. She moaned even louder when Ezra unexpectedly inserted his ring finger in there, her moans only getting louder and louder. She was in so much pleasure that she couldn't inform her boyfriend as she was about to climax. And she did, her semen spilling out of her and onto Ezra's fingers. He removed his fingers from her pussy, licking some of them. "Want some?" he asked. Sabine nodded and grinned, giving Ezra an erotic look as she sucked on his fingers.

Then she pulled Ezra in for another passionate kiss, wrapping her legs around him as Ezra carried her to the cockpit of the Phantom. He sat in the left seat, Sabine getting off of him and taking the time to remove his pants, forcefully removing them. Instead of giving him the treatment he gave her, she wanted to get right into it. She needed his cock. Knowing what was needed before their own "karaoke party" could begin, Ezra used the force to reach for his backpack, pulling out a condom once the bag landed on his lap. He put it on, smiling cheekily. Sabine grinned and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Both of them moaned.

Sabine reached out and held the back of the chair for support, her breasts right in Ezra's face. He sucked on her right one while massaging the other one, Sabine moaning as she started riding him. "Ohh! So...awesome right now." Ezra moaned, his hands groping Sabine's ass as he started thrusting himself into her. She moaned as she started riding him harder, their sex now becoming rougher as skin was rubbing against skin. Ezra sucked on her left breast for a bit before taking it out of his mouth, leaning up and kissing his beautiful, sexy Mandalorian girlfriend.

"Osik." Sabine purred, riding Ezra more harder. He moaned in response as he put his hands on Sabine's hips and thrusted himself into her, going at it hard. The Phantom was now filled with screams of pleasure as their sex became much rougher as the minutes went by. By the time an hour hit since their sex began, Sabine was on the verge of cumming. "Ez...cumming!" she exclaimed over his loud moans. He was on the verge too, but he had to hold on long enough so that they could cum together.

He used his left arm and wrapped it around Sabine's body, thrusting harder into her. She moaned loudly, with Ezra's moans being just as loud as hers. "Ah! Ohh! Hang...on, Sabine. Ah! I'm...gonna hit it!" They both moaned loudly as they still didn't climax yet, but were literally on the verge of doing so. Ezra started thrusting himself even more harder into Sabine, both of their moans even louder than before. About a minute later, they both came at the same time. Ezra and Sabine both moaned as their orgasms went to work, the couple shivering in pleasure after another amazing round of sex. She moaned as she got off of him after her orgasm died down, and so did Ezra.

"That. Was. Amazing." Sabine said, panting in between as she sat in the seat next to her boyfriend, still naked.

"You're telling me. This was some 'karaoke party,' Sabine. I love you." he replied, still naked. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too. Let's head back before the others wonder where we are."

"With ya on that one."

Ezra took off the Phantom, leaving his home world and heading back to Atollon. On the trip back home, after getting changed, they both sang the same song that Ezra sang earlier at the karaoke club. After it ended, they ended it off with a passionate kiss on the lips. They broke away after five minutes, continuing the trip back home. When the couple arrived on Atollon two hours later since they left Lothal, Sabine and Ezra collapsed in their bed in their clothes, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	24. The Jedi, the Mando, and the Theelin

**Hey guys! To start this off, happy Thanksgiving to all! As some of you have already requested this, I'm bringing this one for all of you. This next one shot is an AU that takes place about two weeks after the crew met the Iron Squadron. Enjoy. XD**

* * *

As of two weeks ago since her crew joined the Phoenix Cell, Gooti Terez had felt something in her for what felt like the first time. She didn't know how to describe her feeling, other than it was love in her. She was in love with a certain member of her new friends from the Ghost crew. But how was she going to convince her feelings for her? How will she take it? Will she surrender her love for Gooti? Only one way to find out.

That late evening on Atollon, as Ezra was out with Mart, Zeb, Kanan, and Jonner on a supply run, Gooti knew that this was the perfect time. She approached the door of her new Mandalorian friend, taking a deep breath in and out, inhaling and exhaling. Once she finally got herself together, Gooti knocked on the door slowly. She waited for a few seconds, until the door slid open. Sabine answered it.

"Oh. Hi, Goot." Sabine said.

"Hey, Sabine." Gooti replied, a tiny bit red. Sabine noticed this and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why is your face red?"

"Well, you see...it's just that..." She took a deep breath in and out, only to be stopped when Sabine put a hand on her shoulder.

"Goot, you can tell me anything. It's alright, I'm now your friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, Sabine, I-I-I...I love you."

Sabine cocked an eyebrow, then was surprised when Gooti kissed her on the lips. Sabine's eyes went wide, and she tried pushing her away. However, the Theelin didn't let that happen and instead pulled her in closer and intensified their kiss, inserting her tongue into the Mandalorian's mouth. Sabine stopped fighting and went along with it, closing her eyes and kissing back with passion. After a while of the two girls making out passionately, Gooti broke the kiss, with a sly smile on her face. Sabine also had a sly smile, gazing into the Theelin's eyes as both of them gazed at each other in silence. About three minutes into it, Sabine broke the silence. "In half an hour, when my boyfriend comes back, come meet us in here. And don't be late."

Gooti nodded and kissed Sabine again, then left her room.

 **Half an hour later**

"That's what she said though, Ezra, I'm telling you!" Mart said as he, Ezra, and the others were returning from their supply run. The two new friends were talking about memories on their home worlds. They both shared a laugh after Mart finished telling Ezra his memory.

"Seriously?" Ezra asked through his laughter.

"Yeah." They laughed again, until they arrived in the area of the Ghost where the cabins were.

"Well, night, Mart." Ezra said, about to enter his and Sabine's room.

"Night, Ezra." Mart replied, leaving the Ghost with Jonner and heading back to the Iron Squadron's ship for the night. Ezra sighed happily, ready to see his hot girlfriend after being away for a while. He entered her room, gasping at the sight that he walked into. He saw Sabine and Gooti, both of them naked. He hardened at the sight of his girlfriend and their new friend nude. Sabine had a naughty smile creeping up across her face, then seductively walked over to Ezra and kissed him passionately on the lips while groping his nuts. She began stripping him, taking off his shirt and then forcefully removing his pants, leaving the Lothalian jedi in his boxers. After a while of kissing, Sabine let go of his nuts and what she did next made Ezra harden even more.

She pulled Gooti in, kissing her with lust and passion. The Mandalorian shoved her tongue down Gooti's throat and she enjoyed every second of it. The sight of the two girls making out passionately hardened Ezra, his mouth watery and his eyes burning with lust. The two girls stopped making out and looked over at Ezra, seeing the bulge in his boxers. The Mandalorian and the Theelin both looked down at it, Sabine letting Gooti have the first move. She approached Ezra and grabbed his cock, making him moan. She went on to capture Ezra in a kiss, making their way to Sabine's bed. She got on top of Ezra, the human and the Theelin kissing passionately. She broke the kiss and slowly removed his boxers, gasping at the sight of his cock.

"Sabine, you weren't kidding when you said that your boyfriend had a nice cock." Gooti said, eagerly licking the tip slowly and sexily, then licking down, tasting everything for herself. Ezra groaned. Before Sabine replied she seductively walked over to Gooti and kissed her on the lips passionately for about a minute, Ezra refusing to take his eyes off of the two women who he was about to smash make out. Sabine broke the kiss.

"Just wait for when it's inside you, like this!" Sabine inserted her index finger into Gooti and she gasped and moaned at the same time. She begged Sabine for pleasure, her eyes demanding pleasure. Sabine willingly complied and pumped her finger in and out of Gooti's pussy, the Iron Squadron member moaning loudly.

"Ah that feels so good! I've never felt this amazing!" she moaned. Sabine continued pumping in and out of Gooti until she came a few minutes later. Once she came, Sabine threw herself onto her bed, the two girls eyeing Ezra's cock. It was now time for him to receive his share of pleasure.

Sabine and Gooti looked at each other and nodded. They proceeded to put Ezra's cock in between their breasts, sandwiching it. Ezra moaned and groaned loudly. However, though Gooti was glad that things were going good so far, she wanted more. She stopped what she was doing and positioned her womanhood in front of his face. Sabine gave her a nod, letting her enjoy herself with her awesome boyfriend. However, since Gooti was about to get pleasure, Sabine decided that it was now time to step things up. She got off her bed and walked over to her drawer, taking out a condom. She put the condom of Ezra's cock, and positioned her pussy above it. Sabine slowly lowered herself onto her boyfriend, the couple moaning. Gooti was getting hornier and hornier by the second as she witnessed all of this happening before her. She gasped when she felt someone lick her pussy. She immediately realized that Ezra was eating her out and moaned loudly. When Sabine saw that she was enjoying herself, it was now time for her and her boyfriend to get it on.

She started riding him and he started thrusting into her while getting his tongue deeper into Gooti, exploring the Theelin's intimacy. Both girls were moaning loudly. "Ohh! Ahh! Yes, yes, yes, it feels so good!" Gooti moaned. Ezra moaned as well but it was muffled as her pussy was on his face. He then said something, but it was also muffled. "Shut up and eat me!" Gooti ordered. Sabine chuckled at what she said as she rode her boyfriend. She started riding harder and he thrusted into her core harder and harder as the seconds went by. Eventually, Ezra felt both of their pussies tightening, waiting to see who was going to release first.

"Oh! Ohh! Ezra...I think...gonna...BURST!" Gooti released first, her juices spilling out of her. Sabine released about a few seconds later. Gooti got off of Ezra's face and collapsed next to him, with Sabine doing the same thing. "Mind if I have his cock?" Gooti asked. Sabine nodded, getting on top of her boyfriend's face. Gooti positioned herself above his cock, about to lower herself. "Wait. I'm a virgin." she confessed. Ezra said something but it was muffled. "What did he say?"

"He said that he's got protection on. You'll be fine, Goot." Sabine reassured her. Gooti nodded and lowered herself onto Ezra's cock. She let out a hoarse cry of pain when he felt his penis break her hymen. Ezra just got right into it, eating Sabine out and thrusting up into Gooti. He moaned. Gooti bit her lip hard, still in pain. A minute later, the pain died down with pleasure and she moaned like crazy. Sabine was moaning just as loud as the Theelin was. "Oh yes, Ezra, just like that! Eat me!" Sabine screamed out in pleasure.

"So amazing right now!" Gooti cried out, riding Ezra hard. She continued to ride him and scream out in pleasure until she felt like she was about to climax again. However, Sabine was about to release as well, and so was Ezra. Gooti could tell from how much their moans accelerated by. Ezra tried to tell them that he was about to release but it was muffled. "Ah! Ah! I'm...cumming!" Gooti cried out.

"Ohh! EZRA! I'm cumming!" Sabine screamed at the top of her lungs. She immediately climaxed, with Gooti and Ezra releasing at the same exact time. Sabine collapsed next to Ezra, next to him on his left, panting hard. Gooti shivered in pleasure as she slipped out of Ezra and collapsed on his right. The three of them were panting hard after an amazing threesome. Ezra, satisfied with how awesome things were, hugged Gooti and Sabine, the three of them enjoying each other's company in silence. "I love you." Sabine whispered in his ear, breaking the silence. She pressed a soft, loving kiss onto his cheek, then he kissed her on the lips. They broke away after a minute and a half.

"I love you too, Sabine." he whispered against her lips. They kissed again. They broke their kiss once they realized that they were probably being watched by Gooti, but they saw that she was asleep, out cold. Sabine and Ezra smiled at each other than had one last passionate make out session in bed before they joined Gooti in the land of slumber. As they slept, Ezra held Gooti and Sabine in close, loving everything about his girlfriend and their new friend.


	25. Formal Party

**Hey guys! This next one shot is another Earth AU, and since one of you said that I haven't much variety in my recent chapters, I decided to try something new here. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Tonight was gonna be awesome. Tonight Kanan was hosting a party at his family's penthouse in the city, and everyone of us was invited. It was also a formal party as well, and may I say that I am glad I picked the right suit. I was wearing a sharp black tux with a black bow tie. Sabine was also going with me. She was wearing a purple strapless formal dress. Needless to say, she looked stunning as usual. Me and my girlfriend just arrived.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Let's do this." Sabine replied, coming over to me and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I returned the favor, kissing her quickly on the lips. She put her arm around me, me doing the same thing.

"Off we go, Bine." We entered the penthouse, heading into an elevator with more party guests. Kanan's floor was on the 112th floor, so it was gonna be a pretty long trip needless to say. We eventually got there faster than expected thanks to the elevators being much faster than I thought. We got out and we approached Kanan's door. Through the door, we heard music that was playing. It was probably electro from what I could tell. I knocked on the door. Kanan, who was wearing a black shirt and white suit, answered the door.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." my best friend since my childhood said. "And I can see that you brought your girlfriend as well, Ez."

"Get outta here, Kanan." I retorted, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder, which he returned.

"Come on in, the others are already here." Kanan let us in, where the penthouse was a major place to be at tonight. There was a buffet, dining area, game room, a place to chat on the rooftop, generally a lot was going on. I'm even surprised that Kanan's family was even able to get all this. I guess your family being members of the Jedi Order has its ups.

My girlfriend and I walked around, with people serving drinks coming up to us. I grabbed a glass of water, with Sabine doing the same thing. "Thanks." I said to the staff member. He nodded in return and we went up to the dining area to get some dinner in us. While walking over to the dining area with my girlfriend, we saw a few of our friends here, including Zeb, Hera, Mart, and a few others here. We talked with them for a bit, before Hera invited me and Sabine to come sit with her and Kanan. A double date then I guess.

Sabine and I pulled up chairs for the both of us, with me doing the gentlemanly thing first by helping Sabine get settled in. She gave a kiss on the cheek for that. I pulled up my own seat, and we got right into the conversation while scanning the menus. After a while of deciding, we placed our orders. The four of us chatted about various things until the main course was served. While talking about politics as we ate our meals, Sabine tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and faced her. She pulled me in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before leaning into my ear.

"You wanna get nasty?" she whispered. The way how she said "nasty" was enough to send a shiver of pleasure into me. I gave her a cheeky smile and kissed her.

"Hera, Kanan, if you'll excuse us, we'll be right back." I informed them.

"Don't be gone for too long." Kanan said, turning back to his girlfriend and continuing their conversation.

My girlfriend and I got up, putting our arms around each other as she lead me to wherever she was taking me. When I saw that we came up on the bathroom door, I was surprised. Then she groped my crotch, making me harden instantly. "You want to do it here?!" I asked surprised. Sabine pulled me in for a passionate kiss, which I returned. She broke the kiss after a minute.

"You said that you wanted to get nasty, remember, Ezra? I think this is a good spot." She opened the door, checking to see if anybody was in there. She gave me a thumbs up once the coast was clear, and I entered. When I entered, Sabine locked the door and kissed me passionately on the lips. I pulled her in closer and deepened our passion, inserting my tongue in her mouth. As our tongues explored our mouths, I picked Sabine up, her wrapping her legs around my waist as I carried her. I put her down on the counter where the sinks were, both of us kissing passionately.

She started unbuttoning my pants, pulling down my zipper. She then grabbed my cock and started stroking it. I gave off a few moans from that. Then I shoved my hand down her dress, and Sabine gasped and moaned at the unexpected contact. She looked at me with big eyes that were begging me to please her. I gave **her** a devious little smile then inserted my index finger into her, pumping it in and out of my beautiful girlfriend. Sabine closed her eyes and moaned. She moaned even louder when I inserted a second finger in there, pumping in and out of her repeatedly. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff!" she moaned. I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her faster, Sabine moaning loudly. "Ez..Ezra, I'm gonna cum!" She came, her juices squirting out of her and onto my fingers. I tasted them for myself, and she sucked my fingers when I offered her some of her own juices.

Then she took out some protection. "In case this was gonna go down, I brought some just in case." she said, kissing me passionately. I broke the kiss and took her condom, putting it on my dick.

"You ready to get nasty?" I asked seductively.

"Show me how nasty we can get in here, Ezra." she replied in an equally seductive tone. I inserted my tip into her, both of us moaning from the intrusion. Before our own party was gonna commence, Sabine leaned in, gave me a kiss on the cheek, then said in my ear, "Fuck me." I kissed her passionately on the lips as I started thrusting. I started landing kisses on Sabine's neck, and she was now free to release her very loud moans.

"Just like that, Ez! This is what mommy wanted right here! Ohh!" she moaned. I moaned in response, working my way down her body as I continued kissing her. When I came up on her tits, I started licking and sucking her left breasts while pinching the nipple of her right one. Sabine was moaning loudly. I switched breasts while increasing the speed of my thrusts, both of us moaning all over the place. After a while of thrusting, I felt like I was about to burst.

"Sa...bine...I'm cu-cu-cummi-" I released my seed in her, and she moaned like crazy when she came. We let our orgasms do their things as I still remained lodged up inside her. After our amazing round of sex, we embraced, enjoying each other's company in silence.

"I love you, Ez." Sabine said, breaking the silence. I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, Sabine." I said in between my kisses. After about three minutes of making out, I broke the kiss, then pulled out of her. I zipped my pants back up then the both of us walked out. Luckily nobody caught us.

We partied at the penthouse for the rest of the night, then I took Sabine home at 11 pm. However, as it was late, I asked her if I could stay over, and she said yes. I entered her house and crawled into bed with her, both of us falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **So yup, that was a first time bathroom sex for you all. Hope you enjoyed that one, and thanks for 44 reviews already! Have a good one. :)**


	26. The Mandalorian Punishment

**A bit of a description about this one shot. Lately Ezra and Sabine haven't been able to do it thanks to the Jedi losing interest in doing it with his girlfriend. Sabine doesn't take it too well, and she decides to teach him a lesson along with an old friend about what happens when he's rather "naughty." Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Ezra woke up in the late evening one night, groaning as he was about to get up to go to the bathroom. He opened his eyes, but he noticed something rather odd. He tried opening his eyes again and again, only noticing that he had a blindfold over his eyes. He started panicking, his body trembling. Then, he heard the door hiss open. "Who's there!?" he demanded. There was silence, followed by a sweet chuckle. Ezra's eyes underneath the blindfold widened, realizing that Sabine was in here. What did she have in mind now?

He heard footsteps, then the blindfold was removed. Sabine removed the blindfold, Ezra seeing that he was in their room, but then he gasped when he saw that he was on a table on his back, and another familiar face present in the room. Ketsu Onyo!

"Uh, Sabine, why is Ketsu here?" Ezra inquired.

"Well, you see, my awesome Jedi boyfriend, you've been rather naughty lately." Sabine answered, her voice amused. Ezra thought that she was just messing with him. He thought that this will all be over soon. All he had to do was just hang in there and play along with what she wanted to do.

"Naughty how exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, really naughty. Ketsu?" She didn't respond and walked over to him, smiling seductively. The two girls then proceeded to spread Ezra's arms out, then tie his wrists up to the table that his back was against. He gritted his teeth hard, really nervous to see what his girlfriend had in mind. Then they tied up his ankles after getting his legs apart. His wrists and ankles were tied up really tightly, and the girls liked that just fine.

"Sabine, this is a joke, right?" Ketsu answered for her by slapping Ezra hard in the face, his cheek bright red.

"Does that look like a joke to you, Ezzy?" she asked. Ezra frantically shook his head. "Good. Now, try to take your eyes off us." Ezra realized what they were trying to do. They were trying to dominate him.

Sabine and Ketsu started dancing sexily. Ezra was getting turned on when they slowly and sexily started rubbing themselves. He tried so hard to take his eyes off of them, which he was able to do. Sabine caught notice of this and smirked. "Now try to take your eyes off this." the artist said. Ezra hardened even more when the two of them started making out passionately right in front of him. He tried to take his eyes off, but he couldn't resist when they started slowly stripping each other while stuck in their kiss. Before Ezra knew it, the girls were in their underwear, still making out passionately. They broke away after five minutes, both of them smirking.

"So, Ezra, you like what you see? We know you like it." Ketsu said, slowly coming up to him and stripping him of his pants. It took a bit of a while thanks to his ankles tied up, but she got it. Sabine then grabbed his lightsaber, activating it. His eyes shot open.

"S-Sabine, what are you doing?" Her look turned to anger and she brought it near his face.

"Don't. Question. Us! Got it?" Ezra nodded frantically. He's never seen his girlfriend so pissed off before. Her look of anger switched to amusement. "Good." She proceeded to bring the tip of his lightsaber to his shirt, setting it to training mode before cutting his shirt in half. Ezra was really scared. Ketsu came up to him and put her hands on his chest, her gaze fixed on how much of a pack he had.

"You have a nice chest, Ez. I like that." she said seductively, sliding her hands down his chest. While Ketsu played around with his chest, Sabine took off his boxers and kissed the head of his dick. The Mandalorian then licked the tip, making Ezra moan and groan. Then she stopped, both her and Ketsu walking over to a cardboard box in the room. Sabine opened it up, both girls smirking as Ketsu pulled out the item in the box. They looked at each other and fist bumped. When they turned around, Ezra saw that the object was a red ball with straps around it. Oh no! He thought that they were about to do what he thought they were going to do.

Sabine approached him, pulling him in and giving him a kiss on the lips that was full of lust. She broke the kiss after a minute, putting the ball around his neck. "Sabine, what is that fo-" He was cut off when Sabine forcefully put the ball in his mouth. He tried to say something, but it was muffled.

"So, this is what happens when you lose interest in pleasing your girlfriend." Sabine said, looking into his eyes, giving him a few kisses on his cheek. "I am pissed off. So tonight, Ketsu and I are going to teach you a very important rule about having a Mandalorian girlfriend, and one of them is about pleasing her. You do want to please me, don't you, big boy?" Ezra nodded. "Good. So, you are going to do just that. Ketsu."

She went over to a desk and grabbed a knife that was normally in her bounty hunter armor. She approached Ezra slowly, tossing the knife around in her hand as her face showed a mischievous grin. When she came up to him, she put the tip of the blade near his cheek, enough to make him shiver in fear. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, Ezra." she said seductively. Ezra yelled out something that was muffled, and both girls liked seeing his reaction, smiling to their delight of seeing him cower in fear. The bounty hunter then took the bottom of her knife and slid it down Ezra's cheek, making him even more afraid. She slid the knife down his body, until she came up on his member. He was way more scared now.

Ketsu slowly slid the knife down his penis, coming up on his balls. She slide the knife around his balls a little bit, stopping then pressing the tip against them. Thinking that he's passed the warm up, it was time for Ezra to go through step two. Sabine tossed her a vibrator, bringing it up to Ezra's penis. She then pressed a button on it, the vibrator activating. Seeing that Ezra was clearly "enjoying" the pleasure as muffled moans escaped him, Sabine thought that it was time to up the game a bit.

"I'll be back, Ketsu." she said.

"Take your sweet time. I've always wanted to play around with your sweet boyfriend." Ketsu replied, increasing the vibration. Muffled moans of pleasure kept on leaving Ezra's mouth as Sabine walked up to her door, activating the sound proof system near her door before leaving her room.

The Mandalorian headed down the hall, entering the cargo hold. She walked over to two cans of paint, her face showing a devilish smile to herself as she picked them up. She hummed happily as she sauntered over to her room, just not before grabbing one last thing one the way. She entered the kitchen, seeing that Kanan was there as well. For once, he was not wearing his usual outfit. He was wearing a white v neck and black boxers, and his hair was loose. She gasped when she realized that he saw her in her underwear through his blind eyes.

"Sabine? You're awfully up late." he said.

"I, um, just came over to get a drink of water, that's all." she replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Uh huh. Just don't pour that water into those paint cans if you are doing another late night painting of yours."

Sabine chuckled. "Since when have I done that, Kanan?"

"I do not know when, or if for that matter. Sabine, sometimes your habits are rather odd."

"Oh I know. And why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep and decided to get water. It helps sometimes. Just don't stay up too late. Night."

And with that, Kanan took off back to his room. Sabine walked up to the fridge, taking out a tray of ice cubes. "The ice cubes. Nice to use you guys once again." she said to herself, laughing. She took the tray in her hand and carried the two cans of paint in the other as she made her way back to her room. When she entered, she enjoyed the sight.

Ezra could not take it anymore. His eyes were watery, he was gagging on the ball, and his body was sweaty as heck. And to make it worse, Ketsu kept on aiming his lightsaber near his manhood. She even went as far as to cut his boxers with it, as seen with the the piece of clothe on the floor, or rather two pieces of the same clothing so to speak. Sabine approached the both of them, giving Ketsu her tray of ice cubes. She smirked and laughed when she thought that Sabine had...that in mind. But for now, she just needed to make Ezra rather "vibrant" until then.

Sabine opened the cans, digging her hands into them. She took them out, her hands now filled with a mixture of colors, including blue, indigo, maroon, green, hot pink, yellow, purple, red, and orange. She then put her hands on Ezra's chest, grazing her nails down his body as the paints covered his chest. He squirmed from the actions of the girl. As she continued "painting," she turned to Ketsu. "You are free to add your own mix to it if you want." she said.

Ketsu nodded and dug her right hand into one of the paint cans. While Sabine took his body, Ketsu got Sabine's colorful mixture around the now twitching member of the Lothalian. She stroked it as she continued applying paint there, as well as groped his balls whenever she'd apply more paint there. While applying paint on his cheeks, Sabine turned to Ketsu, who was still playing with his dick. "Take a cube out." she said. _"Go up his ass."_ she mouthed. Ketsu couldn't help but laugh as she took out the largest ice cube she could find. When Ezra saw it, he screamed and squirmed.

"Ezra, do you remember our old friend the ice cube?" Sabine asked. Ezra's eyes widened and then he screamed even more. He realized that this was going to happen again. "Well, enjoy." Ezra screamed all over the place, his screams being muffled with the ball in his mouth.

Ketsu turned Ezra over slightly, enough for her to insert the cold object into the Jedi's asshole. She forcefully inserted it, with it lodged up deeper in there than last time. Ezra screamed out in pain from the cold touch, remembering just how painful it was since last time it happened.

As Ezra screamed out in even more pain, Sabine, who was applying the finishing touches on his face, thought that he suffered enough. She turned to Ketsu.

"Ketsu, do you think he suffered enough?" she asked. Before answering, the bounty hunter stood next to the artist, both of them staring at their "piece of art."

"I think so." she answered. "Ezra, have you had enough pleasure for one night?"

Ezra yelled something that was muffled, but it was close enough to be a "yes."

"Okay then. But first, can you let us sign my work?" Sabine asked. "Um, our work?" she corrected herself. Ezra nodded frantically, wanting all of this to end.

Sabine and Ketsu both signed their names on his chest. After they did so, Ketsu prepared to remove the ball out of Ezra's mouth, while Sabine was about to deactivate the vibrator. But before she did, she landed a brief, but passionate kiss on the head of his penis. Ketsu removed the ball, and the ice cube from his ass, Sabine deactivated the vibrator, and a satisfied sigh escaped a colorful Ezra as he finally came, his muscles relaxing.

"I guess I learned my lesson." he said.

"Indeed you have, my love. I love you." Sabine said.

"I love you too." Sabine was just about to kiss her boyfriend, but remembered the paint on his face.

"Well, thanks to you two, I gotta get cleaned up."

"Take a shower. I don't want you ruining our bed sheets."

"And I don't want EITHER of you inserting another ice cube into my ass again."

Sabine and Ketsu both laughed, and Ezra joined in on the laughter as well. The Jedi then headed over to the bathroom, washed up, then came back to Sabine's room with a towel wrapped around him. He made no effort to cover himself up as he changed into another pair of boxers.

"Where's Ketsu?" he asked.

"She took off. She did say that it was fun dominating you with me." Sabine replied under the covers.

He gave her a playful punch on the shoulder once he crawled into bed with her, which she returned. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, the couple embracing after the kiss.

"Goodnight, Sabine."

"Goodnight, Ezra."

And with that, they were off to sleep.


	27. Friend's Idea

**Hey guys! First thing's first, thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows that I've gotten so far. It means a lot to me and it motivates me to keep these lemons coming for you all. This next one is an Earth AU that was suggested to me by a friend of mine earlier this week. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was just another night for Ezra and Sabine. The teen couple spent the day together, and now they were watching Suicide Squad on demand at Sabine's house. As the movie went by as the couple watched it, Ezra had a very naughty idea to spice up their evening. When Sabine paused it to say she had to go to the bathroom, that's where he decided to make his move. When she came out, he leaned against the wall outside her bathroom door, a naughty smile creeping up on her boyfriend's face.

"I have a rather naughty idea tonight, babe." he said seductively. Sabine knew what he meant, kissing him passionately on the lips as she pinned him to the wall. She broke the kiss after a minute.

"If this is what it is, let's get ourselves in, shall we say, character. Later that is." she replied seductively.

 **An hour and a half later**

After the couple finished watching Suicide Squad, Sabine was waiting patiently in her room, all dressed up for their role play. She dressed up as Harley Quinn, even having two small pigtails in her hair, one side dyed blue and the other pink, while the rest of her hair was dyed blonde. Ezra came out later, and he was dressed up as the Joker. He was shirtless and drew the tattoos the DC villain had on his torso, and he also had his hair dyed green temporarily. He was also wearing the black pants that he wore today, and he temporarily painted his body white with washable paint. Sabine smiled seductively as her boyfriend closed the door, approaching her slowly.

"So, you ready to have some fun tonight, 'Harley?'" Ezra asked, trying to imitate the Joker.

"You know it, 'Mr. J.'" Sabine answered, sidling up to him and kissing him passionately on the lips while groping his crotch. He kissed back, inserting his tongue in her mouth. He broke the kiss after two minutes, putting his hand on her right cheek.

"I just can't wait to show you my toy!" he said, slapping her cheek then grabbing her just like how the Joker did in the film. Sabine smirked and pushed him onto her bed, getting on top of him and kissing him with a multitudinous amount of lust and passion. She broke the kiss, kissing and sucking his neck as she worked her way down his body, sliding her hands down his torso. When she came up on the bulge in his pants, she unbuttoned his pants. The Mandalorian proceeded to swirl her tongue at the tip, making Ezra moan and groan in pleasure.

"You like that, 'puddin?'" Sabine asked, calling her "clown" boyfriend by the nickname Harley would refer to him as.

"Keep going." he ordered, pulling Sabine's head down and making him deep throat him. She started gagging on his dick, but she didn't mind because she knows it makes him happy. Ezra moaned and groaned loudly as she sucked him off, occasionally licking his cock from the inside of her moist, warm mouth. After a while of Sabine bobbing her head up and down his cock, Ezra came without warning, unleashing his load into Sabine's mouth. She eagerly swallowed it all.

"Now, how about we make ourselves more nice and cozy?" she asked cheekily, forcefully removing her green haired boyfriend's pants and swiftly removing her Harley Quinn outfit. She took a condom that she had located to the side of her bed, putting it on her boyfriend's cock. Sabine sat down on it, guiding his hands to her hips as she started moving her hips at a slow pace, teasing him. Moans of pleasure were escaping the couple.

"So...amazing right now." Ezra moaned. "Sabine...ah! Move...faster." She refused, still teasing him.

"What's the magic word, puddin?" Sabine purred, coming down and getting her perfect sized tits in her boyfriend's face. He eagerly licked and sucked on her right breast, his girlfriend moaning loudly in response. She started moving her hips faster as Ezra put his hands on her ass, thrusting into her. They both were moaning loudly as Sabine felt like she was about to cum. She could tell that Ezra was about to cum just from his moans. She pulled her boyfriend's head in close, bringing him up to her chest. "Ez...ah! Oh! Please...c-c-cum with me!" Ezra responded by thrusting faster into her, until the both of them came at the same time. They both collapsed on the bed, panting.

"That was awesome." Ezra said.

"Indeed it was, Ez. Actually, I dunno about you, but," Sabine came into Ezra's ear, whispering sensually, "I could really use a shower right now." Ezra's cock got hard again when she grabbed it, making him moan from the sudden touch. She kissed the head of it, strutting her ass just for her awesome boyfriend as she made her way to her door. Before she left, she looked over her right shoulder, and said, "In about a minute, please this ass right here." She slapped her ass, making him harden more before she disappeared into the shower. Ezra heard the sound of water running a minute later, and he walked over to the shower. His jaw dropped when he saw her in the shower.

She was so hot with water running down her slender body, not to mention even more hotter when she had body wash run down it. She rubbed herself in a sexual way when she saw him through the shower, slowly and sexily doing a "come here" motion with her index finger as she was washing her hair. With his hot girlfriend in the shower, Ezra wanted her now, his blue eyes being filled with so much lust. He entered the shower, shutting the door behind him, then Sabine pulled him and kissed him on the lips with passion. He hungrily returned the kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat, dominating her mouth and she enjoyed every second of it. When Sabine broke the kiss, she started giving her boyfriend a sexy dance.

She rubbed her ass against his cock, and he returned the favor, both of them moaning from the teases. As she danced for him, she took a bar of soap and washed his body and face, Ezra being lost in the delicate touch of his girlfriend. She caught him off guard when she brought the soap down to his penis, "cleaning" it as he moaned. After she was done washing his body, and he washed his hair, Ezra prepared himself for round two. Sabine continued dancing for him, rubbing her ass against his dick, and Ezra took advantage of that as he stuck his cock in her ass with one swift motion. Sabine moaned loudly from the intrusion, urging her boyfriend to start moving.

He pinned her against the door of the shower, warm water dropping on them and running down their bodies, then started moving. Sabine moaned loudly as she felt Ezra's cock pulsing inside her.

"Ah! Ahhh! Oh, fuck yeah Ez, just like that! Ahhh!" she screamed out in pleasure. Ezra moaned loudly as he continued thrusting in and out of her. As he continued thrusting, he kissed the back of Sabine's neck, landing more kisses on her back, then pulling her in and shoving his tongue down her throat as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. When he broke the kiss, Sabine was free to moan loudly again, moaning way louder than earlier. About half an hour later since he entered her, Ezra was about to climax, and Sabine was about to climax for the fourth time tonight.

"Ahh! Ah! Okay...this is it, Sabine! Ah! I...feel like...SABINE!"

"Ahh! EZRA!"

Both of them came at the same time, both of them panting as Ezra released his seed into his beautiful girlfriend. He exited her. "That was amazing right there." Sabine said.

"Totally. I love you, Sabine." Ezra replied, kissing her briefly but passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, Ezra." She gave him another passionate kiss on the lips, the couple sitting down as the shower remained running and embracing, enjoying their company in silence. As they sat in silence, their dyed hair returned back to their normal colors; more like for Ezra's case that is. Sabine's pink, blue, and blonde hair returned to its permantly dyed color of dark blue with orange tips, and Ezra's natural raven hair color returned. They remained in the embrace for a while after that, still sitting in silence.

"I think we're clean at this point." Ezra said, breaking the silence after about 10 minutes. Sabine flashed a cheeky smile and kissed him. They got up, the girl shutting off the shower as she and her boyfriend exited. As they dried off, they made no effort to cover themselves.

They put on their undergarments when they got back to Sabine's room. The couple climbed into bed, Sabine pulling her blanket over the both of them, embracing her boyfriend as she kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Ez."

"Goodnight, Sabine."

They kissed passionately for the last time that night, their lips locked for about five minutes before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **As a guest requested, a first time shower was in this as you all saw. Have a good one and may the force be with you.**


	28. Camping Sex (Spin off 2)

**This next one is another spin off story, this time set in "A Love Looked Down Upon." This takes place in the beginning of chapter 8 of that story. It got a mention of it, but... You get the point if you're here for Ezrabine lemons. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sabine and Ezra lay in their tent that night on their camping trip, cuddling in their sleeping bags. They were now engaged in a deep kiss, but Sabine wanted way more than just making out. However, Ezra was also feeling the same thing. She stroked his chest, looking at him with lust when they broke their kiss.

"Ezra, can I ask you something?" she asked casually.

"Anything." he said.

"Well, do you remember that one night where you took me?"

"Yes I do." He said that in a seductive and teasing tone. "I was wondering if we could...make our trip a little bit more fun." He shoved his hand down her sweatpants and rubbed her clit. She gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, I see what you want to do, big boy." Sabine said in an equally seductive and teasing tone. She started stripping him of his clothes until he was down to his boxers. As she did that, Ezra was still fingering her, her moans getting louder. Ezra pulled his fingers out of here and stripped her until she was down to her pink bra and panties. Ezra shoved his hand back down there and continued fingering his girlfriend, pumping his fingers in and out of her warm pussy. She moaned loudly as she was about to cum. She came without warning, her juices oozing out of here. Ezra sucked his fingers, turning Sabine on.

She swiftly got on top of him and looked into his eyes with her feline gaze. She then slowly removed his boxers and tossed them to the side, wrapping his cock in her hand. "My turn." she said seductively, eyeing Ezra's cock with eyes that were begging for it. The Mandalorian released his cock and licked it from bottom to top slowly, her boyfriend moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"Oh that feels amazing." he moaned. Sabine then brought her tongue up to Ezra's tip and swirled her tongue around there. The results came quick, her boyfriend engulfed in the pool of pleasure. She continued doing this for a while, until she decided that it was time to move on. She took him in her mouth and began sucking him off. Ezra was moaning loudly as her head bobbed up and down his penis. As she was sucking his cock, Sabine was also licking it from inside her mouth, giving Ezra more pleasure. After a while of doing this, Ezra was about to cum. "Bine...I'm...cumming!" He released his load into her mouth, where she swallowed it eagerly, enjoying the taste of her awesome boyfriend.

Ezra then flipped Sabine over, taking out a condom from his backpack and putting it on. "I think we're ready." he said cheekily.

"It's been a long while since I've felt this good, Ez." Sabine said, pulling his head down and connecting their foreheads. "Fuck me, big boy. Show me how much you can give a girl that's proud to call you hers." she whispered, kissing him passionately on the lips. Ezra broke the kiss after a minute and had his tip positioned at her entrance. He teased her a little bit by rubbing it around her pussy, Sabine moaning from the tease. "Ezra, enough teasing! I want your hard cock and I want it now!" she yelled, her brown eyes burning with dark lust.

Ezra complied, sliding his tip into her entrance. Sabine forgot what if felt like to have someone inside her as it's only been a month since the couple last did it, so it took her a while to get used to the feeling of Ezra's cock inside her once again. Ezra on the other hand was enjoying the feeling of warmness that his beautiful girlfriend had inside her. Sabine felt the pleasure kick in and let a soft moan escape her mouth. She then urged her boyfriend to start moving, her eyes pouty as she needed him and she needed him right now.

Ezra began thrusting, starting off slow at first. Their tent was filled with moans of pleasure and their bodies were filled with euphoria and ecstasy. "Feels...so good...ah..." Sabine purred.

"So...tight and warm...inside you..." he moaned. He began picking up his speed, his cock pulsing inside Sabine as it hit a sensitive spot inside her. This sensitive spot made the Mandalorian moan loudly. As Ezra continued thrusting, Sabine closed her eyes and moaned louder, moaning his name at multiple points. As Ezra kept on thrusting, Sabine felt like she was about to climax.

"Ezra...cumming!" She came the second the last word left her mouth. Ezra didn't cum yet, but he did get exhausted, resting his head on his girlfriend's sweaty chest. Ezra moved his head up and pressed a loving kiss onto his girlfriend's lips. He rubbed her bottom lip with tongue, asking for an entrance. Sabine granted him one and their tongues met in their mouths. As their tongues met, Sabine flipped Ezra over, now on top of him.

She guided her boyfriend's hands to her hips and then to her tits. Ezra leaned up and began sucking her right one while pinching the nipple of the left one. Sabine moaned, enjoying the feeling of Ezra's mouth on her tits. Ezra switched and did the same thing, and he kept on doing that for a while. However, Sabine had enough of that. She pushed him back down and kissed him on the lips passionately, moving her hips. They both moaned into the kiss.

Sabine broke the kiss and released her loud moans as she bounced up and down Ezra's cock. Ezra enjoyed watching her from this position, her bright blue and green shaded hair bouncing along with her perfect sized breasts. His hands snaked and were on her butt, keeping them there as he thrusted in and out of her. He moaned in pleasure. Sabine's bouncing increased, both of them moaning loudly in pleasure. Sabine got exhausted from bouncing as Ezra's thrusts increased.

"Osik! Yes, Ez, just like that!" she moaned. "Keep doing that!" Once she regained enough energy she started bouncing up and down her boyfriend again. As she continued doing so, Sabine felt like she was about to hit her peak, but she wanted Ezra to cum with her. "Ez...ra...please...c-cum with me." she purred, pulling his head in against her chest. He thrusted in and out of her rapidly as his tongue attacked her tits, Sabine's moans getting louder than they were earlier. She came without warning, and Ezra came at the same time she did.

The couple both collapsed next to each other as Sabine exited her awesome boyfriend. She leaned on her side and kissed him passionately. "I love you." she whispered through the kiss.

"I love you too." he replied through the kiss, the couple kissing passionately for the next few minutes until the drifted off to sleep in their tent, Ezra's arm around Sabine.


	29. After Dathomir

**Back with another Ezbine lemon for you all. Thank you all by the way for the reviews, follows, and favs that I've received recently, and it helps me out a lot. This next one shot takes place after last night's episode, Visions and Voices. Enjoy.**

* * *

After the whole mess that unfolded on Dathomir, Ezra felt like he wasn't himself. After everything he did, including almost killing a fellow rebel soldier when he mistook him for Maul, and having to fight a possessed Kanan and Sabine, he just needed to be alone right now. Later that day he was leaning against the wall in the briefing room, sighing as he thought about his actions, for trusting Maul to begin with. However, there was one thing that he did feel good about. He just felt good that both of them were okay, that his girlfriend was alive and well.

"Hey." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sabine's voice call him. He turned to her, silent. Sabine was concerned and cupped his cheek. "Ezra, are you okay?"

"I just needed to be left alone to think about today, that's all." he replied. "But look, I'm just glad that you're alive after you got possessed, that's all." He pulled her in and kissed her. She broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"I am too. I'm just glad that we're all okay, that you're okay, that's what's important."

"You're right about that, my Mando'ad." Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in and giving him a kiss. "I'm just glad that we all are okay." he said through the kiss.

"Same." She pinned him against the wall and their makeout was becoming more passionate. She rubbed his bottom lip with her tongue and he allowed her in, their tongues rubbing against one another.

"Ahem." The couple stopped making out and turned, seeing that they were being watched by Sato. They blushed. "If you two are going to be getting that way, may I suggest that you do it elsewhere?" he asked, clearly not amused.

"Sorry." Sabine said, giving Ezra a kiss on the cheek. "Follow me. I know a good place where we could get nasty." she added cheekily. Ezra brightened up, forgetting everything about today's events as he was ready to make sweet love to his hot girlfriend again. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. She took Ezra's hand and led them to a room in the back of the briefing room, shutting the door behind her.

She pinned Ezra against the door and continued right where they left off. Without breaking the kiss, Ezra detached Sabine's armor and unzipped her jumpsuit, revealing her purple bra. He removed her pants and shoved his hand down her panties, pinning her against the wall and fingering his Mandalorian girlfriend. She moaned softly. He stopped fingering her and removed his shirt, tossing it to the side with Sabine's armor and jumpsuit, then continued right where he left off. However, just as he was fingering her, he decided that Sabine deserved way more than that.

He forcefully removed her panties and got on his knees. He then attacked Sabine's pussy with his mouth, the artist moaning loudly as her head fell back against the wall, closing her eyes and indulging in the pleasure. "Ah yes, Ezra! That feels incredible!" she moaned, enjoying the feeling of Ezra's tongue exploring her intimacy. "Like that!" she moaned loudly, saliva dripping down her mouth. He continued eating Sabine out for a few more minutes until she came, her hot cum squirting out of her. Ezra swallowed her load eagerly, then got up on his feet.

He pinned Sabine against the wall again, kissing her passionately on the lips as his hands made short work of her bra strap, her bra falling to the ground. Without breaking their kiss, he took his pants off, his growing erection being set free. It poked Sabine's entrance, raising her excitement level, just not before she came prepared with something. She broke the kiss for a second then she walked away from the wall.

"Babe, where are you going?" he asked. Sabine didn't respond, searching her pants pockets for something. He just thought that she brought him a condom, like she always does sometimes, and he was proven correct when she tossed him one. He caught it and put it on his penis. Ezra proceeded to pin Sabine against the wall with the force and he picked her up by her butt, his girlfriend wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his torso.

"I'm ready, big boy." she whispered in his ear. He inserted his tip into her entrance, both of them moaning from the intrusion. He pinned her against the wall harder as he started off with thrusting slow. As he was doing his thing, Sabine moved her head forward and kissed her awesome boyfriend on the lips while he made sweet love to her. As they kissed, Ezra picked up the pace a bit. He then kissed and sucked on Sabine's neck, leaving lots of wet kisses there as she moaned. "That's it. That's the stuff right there." she purred.

"It's so tight...and warm in there." Ezra moaned as he picked the pace up further, their bodies becoming sweaty as his cock pulsed inside her. He continued thrusting at his current pace, feeling the heat building up in his cock. He was close. "I'm...close. You?" he groaned through the pleasure. Sabine moaned before responding.

"Al...most...there." She let out a gasp before she came. Ezra gasped louder as he planted his seed inside Sabine, shooting streams of cum in there. However, while his orgasm did its thing, he kept going, wanting to continue on. He pulled out of Sabine, letting her go before she had him pinned against the wall. She kissed him passionately on the lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, all while Ezra carried her by her butt.

He stuck his dick back in her and she got started. She started grinding her hips at a slow and easy pace, both of them moaning. "Ohh...Sabine...faster..." Ezra moaned, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his forehead. She refused, teasing him. As she continued moving, Ezra leaned his head forward and kiss Sabine on the lips, kissing and sucking on her neck.

At this point, Sabine had enough of teasing him and decided to kick it into high gear. She started going faster, then a lot more faster. They were both moaning loudly, and were drooling heavily. Sabine continued moving her hips rapidly as she felt like she was gonna burst at any minute now. "Ez...g-g-gonna" was all she could say before she unleashed a monster load onto Ezra's dick.

"I'm close! This one's gonna be..." Ezra shot his biggest load so far into Sabine, gasping as he did it. Sabine let out a satisfied sigh as her orgasm died down, embracing Ezra as she stayed like this. The couple were silent for five minutes.

"I like being inside you." Ezra said cheekily, breaking the silence. Sabine giggled in return and kissed him. Her feet touched the floor as she slipped out of her boyfriend, shivering in pleasure. They then put on their clothes and headed back out.

 **Later that night**

After receiving word today that the initial mission to Lothal was postponed to another time, due to the events, Ezra and Sabine took advantage of it, in bed. So far they had been going at it for an hour, and Sabine came twice so far, with Ezra cumming once. This was going to be their last round for tonight.

Ezra was pumping in and out of Sabine as she lay on her back, pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around him, digging her nails into his back. She moaned loudly from the feeling of Ezra's cock inside her, feeling her shaft tighten more and more in the process. However, Ezra was close as well, and they both gasped when they came at the same time.

Satisfied with another round of sweet lovemaking, Ezra, still lodged up inside his girlfriend, rested his head on Sabine's chest as Sabine held him close in her arms. The teen couple fell asleep like this, both of them glad that they survived the events on Dathomir.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that one, and may the force be with you.**


	30. A Swim on Scarif

**Wow! Can't believe that this is already chapter 30 of this! A special thanks to all of you for your favs, follows, and reviews. Without further adieu, here is chapter 30. And since Rogue One came out today, I guess this is the Rogue One special if you want to call it that. Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another day on the Ghost. The crew were returning from a mission, heading back to Atollon. However, when they needed to make repairs, the only planet nearby was Scarif. Hera set the ship down and immediately the crew got to repairs. While the environment of Scarif was beautiful, the crew wanted to get going ASAP, except for a certain teen couple.

Sabine and Ezra liked this place a lot. Just as they were working on something, Sabine got a very naughty idea. She turned to Ezra. "Ez."

"What's up?" he asked.

"After we repair this, do you wanna...I dunno, go and check this place out a bit later?" She gave him a devilish smirk and cocked both her eyebrows.

"Sure. The sooner we get this done the better."

They continued working on repairs for a while later, until Sabine and Ezra were done with what they needed to do. They asked Hera and Kanan if they could go and explore a bit. It took them a while to persuade both of them, but they agreed, as long as they agreed to go where the Ghost could be seen. They went to their room after Sabine told Ezra that they would be going "swimming." Ezra opened up his drawer and was about to put on his trunks until Sabine stopped him.

"You won't be needing those." she said cheekily. Ezra smirked and kissed her. He got up and grabbed a condom for later, then he and Sabine headed out of the Ghost, walking a good distance away from it, away from peeping eyes.

They later got to the beach. Ezra saw what was happening. "Sabine, don't we need bathing suits though?" he asked.

"Let me think about it." she replied, slowly removing her armor and her pants, dropping it on the sand. Ezra felt the blood rushing to his penis, excited to go for a little swim with his beautiful girlfriend. "Uh, no." she added with a cheeky smile, slowly unzipping her body glove When she removed it, she was completely naked. Ezra's penis erected more as he witnessed her get in the water, splashing herself sexily. She turned to him and gestured for him to come over with her index finger. Ezra got the message, dropping his pants and swiftly removing his shirt, putting on his condom before running into the water. The Mando and the Jedi were now skinny dipping.

He ran into the water and took his girlfriend to the ground, both of them laughing. They got up, the water at their waste levels as Sabine splashed Ezra. "No fair!" he complained, smirking as he used the force to send a wave at her. The wave took her for a ride as Ezra threw himself into his wave, the couple continuing to splash each other. They both laughed harder when they started splashing each other more and more.

This continued for a while, until they both stopped and embraced. As they embraced, Ezra kissed Sabine passionately on the lips, fingering her. The Mandalorian moaned in pleasure, but she just wanted to cut to the chase. "Ezra, enough teasing." she ordered, looking at him with eyes that were begging for him. Ezra grinned and kissed her, positioning his tip at her entrance. He struggled as it was underwater and couldn't see clearly, but then Sabine helped him out.

She took him in another kiss, asking for an entrance. Ezra parted his lips and allowed her in, her tongue passionately touching the one of the Jedi. As they kissed, she fondled his balls, growing hornier by the second. However, she got an idea just before Ezra penetrated her.

She had him floating on his back, the Mando taking off his condom (for now) and stroking his cock. Ezra moaned. Seeing that her boyfriend was enjoying himself, Sabine's tongue touched his tip. He moaned louder when she started swirling her tongue around there, then licking the entire length, slowly. "Sabine...Feels so good..." Ezra moaned, enjoying her touch. She stopped licking his cock after a while, putting his condom back on.

Ezra's feet touched the sand underwater and then he picked Sabine up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms, his neck. She kissed him on the lips with passion and lust, moaning when she felt Ezra's cock penetrate her. Sabine started grinding herself against him, both of them moaning loudly. As she continued doing this, Ezra kissed her and started making his way to the shallow area. He put her down gently on her back when they got there, Ezra thrusting rapidly in and out of her. They both moaned loudly.

"Ez...ra...like that, just like that!" Sabine yelled over her boyfriend's loud moans, his speed increasing. He continued doing this until she came, yelling his name as she squirted all over his dick. Ezra rested his head on her body, both of them panting.

"Wanna go again? The repair's aren't done yet probably." Ezra asked. Sabine pulled him in and kissed him passionately on the lips, inserting her tongue in his mouth.

She flipped him over and guided his hands to her hips, giving him another passionate kiss. Sabine started riding him, both of them moaning.

"So...incredible...like that..." Sabine purred, Ezra groping her ass as she continued bouncing up and down his cock.

"Really...awesome..." Ezra moaned, thrusting himself into her core. The Mandalorian was moaning all over the place. After a while, Ezra felt like he was about to cum. "Sabine...gonna..."

"Cum inside me, Ezra! Plant your seed in me!" Sabine yelled before he could get any more words out.

"Here...we...go!" Ezra released, his hot cum filling Sabine's womb. She also came, unleashing a load onto his cock. Ezra's orgasm didn't die down yet, and he kept on thrusting into her until it did. Once their orgasms died down, he pulled out of her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She pulled him in closer and intensified their kiss, Ezra's tongue entering her without her giving permission. However, she had no objection to it. They broke their kiss after five minutes.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We should probably get back ASAP. They might be wondering where we are." Ezra answered, giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Let's go then."

The couple got changed and headed back to the Ghost. Luckily by the time they got there, everybody else was just too busy on repairs to notice the soaking wet teens returning. They went inside the Ghost and took a shower, together. When they showered, Sabine gave Ezra a sexy dance, occasionally rubbing herself against her boyfriend. To end it off, she took a bar of soap and massaged his dick and balls with it.

After the shower was done, they both got out and dried off, making no effort to cover themselves. Once they were dry, they put on their clothes and walked back out to help the rest of the crew finish up the repairs. The repairs were done half an hour later, and when the Ghost took off for Atollon, Ezra and Sabine went off to their room for some alone time.

* * *

 **Again, thank you all so much for your support on this. Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Rogue One. If you're also watching it today, hope you enjoy it as well, and may the force be with you.**


	31. Leia's Feelings

**This next suggestion comes from a guest and thank you for your suggestion. Just to let you know before I get into it, this chapter is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. Nevertheless, enjoy.**

* * *

"Thank you all for your help in this mission today." Leia told the crew after they finished up with another mission. They had to destroy an imperial weapons facility on a mid rim world with the help of Leia. After the mission was successful, they were debriefing back at the Atollon base, as usual. "Your help was much appreciated." Leia continued.

"With that said, this briefing is adjourned." Sato added, ending the briefing. As the crew was leaving the briefing area to go back to their ship for some R and R, Ezra was tapped on the back. He turned around as saw that Leia tapped him.

"Hey, Ezra, do you mind if I hang out with you guys for a bit?" Leia asked, nervousness in her voice. "I don't have to be back on Alderaan for at least another good few hours."

"Sure." Ezra shrugged after thinking about it for a few seconds. "If my crew's cool with it I'm cool." With that he headed back to the Ghost, seeing that the rest of the crew was about to go to their usual spots. "Hey guys." Ezra said, getting their attention. They all faced him. "Leia says that she wants to hang around if that's cool with all of you."

"What the heck." Hera shrugged, nodding in approval with the rest of the crew. "Besides, it's not much anyway."

"Cool." Ezra smiled, heading back out to meet Leia. He nodded and gestured for her to come aboard. The princess of Alderaan did so. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know honestly." Leia answered, giving him a bit of an unusual look. Ezra didn't notice much of anything, unlike a certain Mandalorian artist.

Sabine was walking back into her room when she stopped, noticing the princess staring rather oddly at her boyfriend, the stare telling the Mandalorian that something was up all right. She made a mental note to keep an eye on Leia as she headed in, beginning a new sketch in her sketchpad. "If she makes a move on him..." she thought to herself as she sketched her new drawing. However, she couldn't concentrate much on the drawing, deciding to do a little "detective work." Sabine left her room and crept up to the common area, getting against the wall, staying out of sight as she eavesdropped on the two of them.

Meanwhile in the common area, Leia and Ezra were already talking, sitting across from one another.

"And that happened, and since we didn't want to destroy the fighter, we set it down somewhere we knew where to find, and then we let Sabine paint it in the end." Ezra told the princess, residing the time he and Zeb flew around in the TIE fighter during his first couple of days as a member of the crew. "Her design was rather interesting." he concluded his story, both teens laughing at the memory.

"Ezra, you are so funny." Leia commented, giving him another weird look. Again, Ezra didn't think much of anything. However, the comment made Sabine cringe when she overheard it. However, she cooled herself, waiting for more to go down.

"Thanks." Ezra replied. "I have been known to be funny for a guy who's lived his life on the streets, with no sense of comedy mostly." he added with a chuckle. Leia also chuckled at that.

"Ezra, there's something I wanted to tell you." Leia said, her face a bit red as she gave him yet another weird look. This time, Ezra did notice it, raising an eyebrow.

"What may that be?"

"Well, there's a reason as to why I asked to hang out with you."

"Okay?" Leia leaned in closer to him. "Leia, what are you doing?"

"Ezra Bridger, ever since I met you on Lothal years ago, I had a crush on you. And now that we met again, I wanted to tell you that... I love you."

"I knew it!" Sabine screamed in her head, the room dead silent, until her boyfriend's reaction came.

"Leia, as much as I hate to admit it to you, I'm kinda already dating someone."

"Who?"

"Me." The two of them turned to the hall, seeing an unhappy Sabine entering the room. "Ezra, may I have a word with our guest please?" she asked calmly, her stern gaze fixed at the princess. Ezra figured that this may get a bit out of hand, so he got up before replying.

"I'll leave you to it." he said before he left the common area, going into his and Sabine's room as he lay down in their bed and pulled out his holo pad, beginning to play a game on it in the meantime.

Leia was distraught over the news. Her own crush in love with someone else? She too was going to have a bit of a word with the Mandalorian girl in front of her, getting up from her seat and making eye contact. Sabine crossed her arms.

"Leia, what is with you?" Sabine glared.

"I'm sorry, Sabine, I love him." Leia retorted.

"And so do I, and I'm already in a relationship with him, and too bad for you as we don't plan on breaking up anytime soon."

"Please, you never even accepted his affection for you to begin with. I know, I met you before, you blood thirsty Mando." Sabine gasped, rolling her fists in.

"Say that to my face again, YOUR HIGHNESS."

"Blood. Thirsty. Mando. In fact, I'm even surprised Ezra fell for you when he could have been dating THIS princess right here. Any boy would rather date this royal beauty rather than a girl who is a straight up barbaric warrior and whose culture has been known to be rivals with the Jedi on many occasions. I'm surprised that you fell for him out of the ten billion boys out there in our very own galaxy, Sabine!"

"Just because Jedi and Mandalorians have been known to not have relationships most of the time, there have been cases where they have in the past. Why? Because it just happens! I love Ezra, I love him with my life. He may be a Jedi and a kid who I didn't care much about to begin with, but overtime I began treating him as a friend, sometimes as a brother, and then I came to the conclusion that I loved him. He's my Jedi, my cyar'ika."

"I love him too."

"Leia, you've only met him only twice or something like that in your whole life, you just don't know the meaning the love, do you?! Love is something that happens overtime, not over two kriffing meetings!"

"Says the Mandalorian who would much rather kill for herself and herself only over her own rebellion that she is a part of!"

"Says the princess who can't even fight for shit! You know what, I'll take you in hand to hand combat, sister! You wouldn't even last a second, because I'll take it to you."

"Come try me, I may be a princess but I can stand up for myself!" When Leia said that, she was walking towards Sabine, her fists rolled in. The stopped and glared at each other until they heard a voice.

"Girls, what's going on in here?" The two girls turned their heads, seeing that Hera walked in on them, her look stern and her hands on her hips. "I can't even get anything done in the cockpit because of you two bickering over... whatever it is that you're bickering about."

"She started it." Leia said, pointing at Sabine.

"Me? She's the one who started it all! She tried to make a move on my cyar'ika!" Sabine retorted, pointing at the princess as Hera sighed.

"Girls, really? Chill the heck out. You're better than this." The green twi'lek headed back to the cockpit. When they were by themselves, silence filled the room.

"He's mine! You stay away from him." Sabine warned.

"If he's yours, why don't you get into bed with him!" Leia retorted.

"First of all you don't bring up a personal thing that is private, numero uno. Number two, if you like him as well, too bad. I'm with him, accept it!" Leia did get the hint about Sabine having some bedtime action, so she decided to make a compromise so that she gets some of her crush. However, Sabine also knew that Leia wanted her boyfriend, and she thought that she too could let her in on a little compromise. She turned to Leia. "Leia, how about this?" Sabine said.

"What is it?" the princess asked.

"How about instead of fighting over the one we love, why don't we just..."

"Do what I think we should do?" Leia finished Sabine's sentence.

"Um, yeah, that's just what I was about to say." Sabine answered, rubbing the back of her neck while waving a gloved hand through her dyed hair. "Here's the deal. We'll do this tonight. Are you able to stay tonight?"

"I don't have to be on Alderaan for another 16 or so hours if that answers your question."

"Good." Sabine took out a sticky note from her pocket, pulling out a pen and writing something on it. Once she was done, the Mando handed it to Leia. The sticky note read the following:

 _"23:00-23:00_

 _DON'T BE LATE!"_

Leia, puzzled by the note, looked at Sabine questioningly. "So?" the Mando asked.

"Deal. On the condition that I..." Leia was cut off mid sentence by Sabine.

"You'll get your fair share, don't worry. However, there are going to be some rules established tonight, but we'll get to them later."

"Fair enough."

 **Later that night**

Sabine and Ezra lay in their bed on their sides later that night in the dark, both of them kissing passionately on the lips. Sabine rubbed his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Ezra parted his lips and allowed his girlfriend in, the girl's tongue passionately touching the one of the Jedi's. Just as they were making out, they heard the door slide open. Ezra gasped when he saw that it was Leia.

"Leia, you're kinda interrupting us." Ezra reminded her.

"Oh I know." Leia said, her tone seductive as she looked into the blue eyes of the Jedi with her brown eyes. Ezra was expecting Sabine to do something about it, as he did hear the fight the two had earlier, but then when Sabine got out of bed and eyed Ezra with Leia, Ezra could tell that something was about to go down.

"Leia, Sabine, is there something you..." Sabine stripped out of her pajamas into a set of black lingerie while Leia did the same thing with her outfit, her lingerie bright red. Ezra's jaw dropped at the sight of everything; his girlfriend and this hot princess here and now, about to get into bed with him? Ezra's cock grew as his eyes scanned their bodies. "Sabine, Leia...woah. Just woah." Ezra was lost for words as he felt his cock grow another two inches.

The Mando and the princess smiled seductively, both of them getting into bed with him, eyeing his cock as Sabine tugged on his boxers while Leia's hands rubbed his dick through his clothe. He moaned from the touch, and he moaned slightly louder when Sabine rubbed his cock through the boxers as well. However, since Ezra knew he was gonna be moaning a lot tonight, he just had to do one quick thing. He used the force as he activated the soundproof system in Sabine's room. He flashed a cheeky smile at the both of them as Sabine kissed her boyfriend on the lips while Leia removed his boxers, his cock being set free, making Leia gasp at its size. She was getting hornier and hornier by the seconds.

Ezra broke the kiss and reached for a condom, putting it on his penis. He then turned to the girls and said, "Well, am I the only one who wore his 'birthday suit' to this event?" Sabine and Leia got the message, both of them removing their bras and panties, Leia blushing as Ezra and Sabine's eyes scanned her body. It was at about average weight and she had B cup breasts, as well as a shaven pussy.

"Okay, guys." Sabine said, preparing herself to set the rules for tonight. "There are going to be one rule established here. Ezra, as Leia is joining us, you cannot fuck her in the pussy, only the ass, unless I say so. Got it?" Ezra eagerly nodded, giving Sabine a light kiss on the lips. She faced Leia. "Leia, whenever you are ready..." Sabine lay with her head in the pillows on her back as she spread her legs, giving Leia and Ezra a glimpse of the very spot. Ezra gestured for Leia to get close to Sabine's womanhood, the princess complying. However, Sabine had a change of plan.

"Actually, on second thought...Leia, get on top of me. Ezra, you know what to do." Leia complied again, her womanhood being positioned in front of Sabine's face. Leia's excitement level reached a point where she just wanted to get it over with. She wanted it and she wanted it now. She was snapped back to reality when she heard Sabine let out a moan of pleasure as Ezra's cock pierced her. And then, what Sabine did next made Leia's night.

She felt something lick her clit as the princess let out a very loud scream of pleasure. "More, more, more!" she demanded. Sabine got her tongue in deeper as Ezra's cock pulsed inside the Mando as he pumped in and out of her, the girl involuntarily exploring the other girl's intimacy. Leia was moaning and moaning all over the place; she's masturbated in her own time before but she never had an experience like this. "Oh my god, Sabine, that feels so amazing! Ohh! Right there, right there!" They continued doing this until Sabine and Leia came simultaneously, with Ezra following a minute later after they came.

"Leia, you wanna switch?" Sabine asked.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I guess so."

They switched positions, Sabine on top of Leia's face as Ezra positioned her tip at her entrance. Leia braced herself, until she felt something enter her insides. The feeling was painful but yet it felt good at the same time. The girl's screams, mixed with pain and delight, were muffled thanks to Sabine on her face. And then once she felt Ezra's length being pulled out and then slide back in, this was way better than getting eaten out. She moaned loudly but her moans muffled. _"Ezra, this is awesome!"_ Leia moaned underneath Sabine, beginning to eat the Mando out. Sabine let out a very loud moan of pleasure, Ezra's moans getting louder as well. Before the three of them knew it, Sabine's room was filled with a rhythm of pleasure. _  
_

As Ezra thrusted in and out of Leia's core, he pulled Sabine in and kissed her passionately on the lips, both of them moaning heavily into the kiss from the amount of euphoria and ecstasy they were feeling right now. Once he broke the kiss and began licking her left tit while pinching the nipple of the other one, Sabine was free to release her very loud moans. "Oh my god, just like that, Ezra, that feels amazing!" she moaned. Ezra switched breasts as he continued thrusting and as Leia continued licking Sabine's clit, feeling the heat building in as they felt like they were about to climax at any minute.

"Sabine...Leia..." Ezra yelled over Sabine's loud moans, not sure if Leia could her him. "I'm...gonna..." He planted his Jedi seed into Leia as she climaxed, her hot cum spilling out of her pussy as Sabine's cum spilled out of hers. Leia licked it up and swallowed the Mandalorian's load hungrily like there was no tomorrow. Ezra pulled out of Leia and Sabine got off her face, the three teens panting hard. "Hold up, let me get in the middle here." Ezra said, Sabine and Leia scooting over as he got in the middle, Sabine on his left and Leia on his right.

"This was really fun." Leia said.

"And just when we were fighting over my boyfriend." Sabine added, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you girls." Ezra said, holding Sabine and Leia close to him. "I love you both, but Sabine more because she is my girlfriend, and, y'kn-"

"Ezra, we get the point." Leia finished for him.

"I love you too, my cyar'ika." Sabine replied, kissing him passionately on the lips. He inserted his tongue in her mouth.

"Guys." The couple snapped out of their kiss and looked at Leia. "Do you mind if I stay the night with you?"

"It is late anyway, and you don't have to be back on Alderaan for a while, so...sure. Sabine, you cool with it?" Ezra asked. She nodded in response and kissed him. "I guess that's a yes then." He yawned, leaning his head back into the pillows more. "Nighty night, girls."

"Goodnight, Ezra." Sabine replied, giving him a brief but passionate kiss on the lips before falling asleep on her right side, Ezra holding her in close.

"Goodnight, Leia."

"Goodnight, Ezra." Leia turned on her left side, facing Ezra as she fell asleep, Ezra holding her in close.

Finally, he closed his eyes, joining both of them in their slumber.


	32. Sibling Encounter

**Back with some more lemons for you all. Thanks to all of you for the recent reviews, favs and follows, it helps me out a lot and it inspires me to continue working on these. Hope you enjoy my newest, and probably cringiest, scenario, which is another Earth AU.**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Today was the day that I was gonna admit it and boy was I nervous. I was planning on confessing my love for my step sis, Sabine today. Sure she's only 17 and I'm only 16 but then again, I've just felt it recently, for the first time too. But how was my dad and step mom gonna react to it? They're gone now but eventually they might find out. Okay, get a hold of yourself, Ezra, now is the time. Just go up to your step sis in her room and just simply say those three words.

I went to her door and knocked. She answered it, her brown eyes eyeing my blue ones and she waved her bright blue, green shaded hair out of her eyes, smiling at me. "Hey, Ez."

"Oh, hey, Sabine." I replied, my face red as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Well, can we do it in your room?"

"I don't see why not." She allowed me in and we sat next to each other on her bed, preparing myself mentally for the confession, my nervousness spiking. "What's up?" Sabine asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I, uh... how do I put this?" I asked, stuttering.

"Ezra, I'm a part of your family, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, here it goes." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Sabine, I have something to confess to you. I kinda had this feeling recently. I care about you a lot, and though you are my step sis and all, I care about you way more than just as a step bro. Sabine, I love you."

"You, you, you do?" she asked, stunned. I nodded and then pressed my lips against hers. Sabine was surprised by my move, but to my surprise, however, instead of pulling away like I expected her to she pulled me in closer and started kissing back. I didn't know she felt this way about me as well. She broke the kiss and smirked at me, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Do that again." she whispered. I smirked back and kissed her, my step sis pulling me in and kissing me back with passion. I rubbed her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for an entrance. Sabine parted her lips and allowed me in. Our tongues were fighting for dominance inside our mouths as we were now in full on make out mode in bed, with Sabine on top of me. Her hands roved over my shirt for a bit before she removed it, impressed by my well toned chest. Her hands stroked my chest for a bit as we made out before I removed her shirt, leaving her in her black bra.

She moved down to my neck and began working her way down, kissing me from my neck to my body. As my step sis was doing this I looked up to the ceiling, thinking about... us. A step sis-step brother relationship would definitely be frowned upon by our parents. What was gonna happen to us if we get discovered? But then again, would she be willing to risk it to be with me? How was everybody else gonna view this?

My mind was brought back to reality when Sabine cupped my cheeks. "Ezra, are you okay?" she asked concerned. I sighed.

"I'm worried... about, well, us. I mean, what are mom and dad gonna think?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way. I am nervous about this as well." I put my hands on the back of her neck and pulled her down and kissed her.

"I hope this doesn't end badly for us, Sabine." I said in between my kisses. "I love you too much to see anything happen to you."

"I want the best for you, Ezra, I really do." she whispered against my lips before kissing me again and then breaking the kiss, connected her forehead with mine. "You know what, how about we just put our worries aside for now?" she asked with a cheeky smile. I flashed her one back before kissing her again.

As I kissed her I felt my pants being taken off slowly and Sabine biting down lightly on the clothe that covered my erect dick. She fondled my balls for a bit before slowly removing my boxers. As I felt the boxers leave my feet, Sabine gasped at the sight of my cock. She never seen it before and I could tell that she was probably becoming hornier and hornier. "Ladies first?" I asked cheekily.

She winked before she stuck her tongue out, moving very slowly towards the bottom of my dick. Just when I wanted to pull back, I stopped myself when I realized that this was the moment that I wanted for a long time, a moment that I dreamed of, and it's now reality.

I felt her take one of my balls in her mouth and then the other before she slowly licked the full length. A soft moan escaped me and it became louder. Luckily our parents weren't here, god for bit if they were. Sabine then licked my head and swirled her tongue around there, her tongue going around in circles as I closed my eyes relished in the pleasure that my step sis was giving me. She then licked down my cock and then went up, repeating it over and over again as the tease was bringing me over the edge. She eyed me as she continued licking my head before engulfing the head and then about 1/3 of my dick in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down slowly. "Oh Sabine, that feels incredible!" I moaned, her skillful mouth and tongue bringing me ever closer to cumming. I moaned her name and held my breath in as she continued her arousing actions before taking the cock out of her mouth and stroking it, drawing circles around the tip with light fingers. She licked the head again, making me moan all over the place as I felt the heat rush to my dick.

"Sabine...oh...gonna..." I exploded and my cum splashed all over Sabine's pretty face. I released a satisfied sigh as I let my orgasm do its thing. Definitely better than masturbating! Sabine took my chin with two fingers and rose my face to meet her eye level. She smirked as she took some of my cum and put it in her mouth, bringing me to hardness. She kissed me with passion and I felt my cum escape her mouth and come into mine, tasting my own load.

"You're pretty tasty by the way." she said, cheekily, making me blush. She kissed me again on the lips.

"You know, you did so much for me so far, yet I've done nothing for you." I said through the kiss in mock sadness.

"I was hoping you would say something like that because..." She broke the kiss and removed her sweatpants swiftly, revealing her black panties. She got off me and turned on her side, facing me, gesturing for me to come closer with her index finger as her face showed that cheeky smile that I love. I came closer and got on top of her, taking her in another kiss as I lifted her bra over her head. Sabine blushed furiously as I studied her breasts. They weren't too small or too big, just perfect.

I played around with them for a bit before licking her right one while pinching the nipple of the left one. I bit the right one's nipple lightly. I made Sabine moan for the first time so far, and I knew that I should keep going. I switched in between breasts then began planting kisses on Sabine's body before arriving at her panties, slowly removing them, exposing the very spot that I was about to enter soon, resisting the lustful urge to enter right now. However, she played with me for a bit, I'll play with her for a bit.

Surprising her I inserted my index finger into her, fingering her. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes, moaning my name and moaning for me to keep going. I added in a second finger, then my thumb, increasing the speed. Sabine was moaning and moaning all over her room. I felt some of her cum leave her and then I pulled my fingers out and sucked them in front of her, turning her on.

I flashed her a grin before I attacked her pussy with my mouth, eating her out. Sabine arched her back and a shriek of pleasure escaped her lips, my Mandalorian step sis moaning loudly and moaning a half breathed version of my name. "Yes...like that, Ezra, keep doing that!" she moaned. Her moans became louder and louder by the seconds as I continued eating her out, with me able to tell that she was gonna cum thanks to her loud moans. She burst and I sucked up her apparently tasty cum.

I lifted my head up to meet her eyes and then gave her a hard kiss on the lips, letting her taste her own cum. We continued kissing until I pulled away from her, resting on my elbows next to her. We both had white liquid on our lips. "Ezra, my pussy is hungry you know." she said, gesturing sensually with her eyes towards her pussy. I couldn't believe that this was about to happen right here and right now.

"Hold up, big boy, not just yet." she said. I frowned in mock sadness, knowing why she said that clearly. She opened her drawer and put a condom on my dick. I just smirked at her and was about to get on top her until she put her hands on my chest, leaning in towards my left ear and whispered, "Let me ride." I shivered in pleasure and my dick grew again when she rubbed it with light fingers as she got on top of me.

"You ready for this? Once it's gone, it's gone." I said.

"I want you and nothing more but you right now, Ezra. Be mine." I nodded and prepared myself.

Sabine slowly began lowering herself onto my dick, getting only a bit of it in her pussy. With a little bit more effort she was able to squeeze my entire length in, her moaning and me sighing once we felt the pleasure, my head in the pillows and my eyes closed. I couldn't believe that we were doing it right now.

I felt a feeling of pleasure from my cock and I opened my eyes and saw Sabine riding me slowly. She rested her hands on my chest and moaned, closing her eyes for a bit before looking into mine. A low moan escaped my lips as I rested my hands on her smooth hips. "It's so warm in you..." I moaned. Sabine leaned down and kissed me with love and passion, myself beginning to feel her riding me more faster.

"Feels...so...ah...good..." she purred. My lands landed on her ass, giving it a good squeeze before I began pumping myself into her. The results came quick, euphoria surging through our bodies and both of us moaning and panting simultaneously. "Ezra, you're so amazing inside me!" she moaned. I began thrusting harder and with more passion, earning me some more moans from Sabine. "Faster, harder!" I willingly complied, her moans becoming louder and then stopped thrusting when I needed a break, Sabine willingly riding me with passion, looking into my eyes as they burned with lust, closing only to focus on the euphoria and ecstasy that our love making was giving us.

"Faster, please!" I begged. She rode me harder and I moaned loudly, slightly lower than her. "Sabine, you're awesome! I love you right now!" I moaned. She opened her eyes as I started thrusting into her, going quick at it.

"Ezra, I love you too, I love so much!" I continued thrusting, moaning in the process. "FASTER! HARDER!" she moaned loudly. I increased my speed and then was when I felt myself reaching my peak. Sabine was reaching hers too, I could tell because her moans got way louder than they were earlier.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, EZRA, I'M GONNA SQUIRT!"

"I'm...ohhh...close...HERE. WE. GO!" I came hard, giving my step sis the creamy of her life. She moaned as she too came hard, her cum being spilled out onto my dick.

We let our orgasms do their thing before Sabine collapsed onto me, my dick still inside her. I embraced her and hugged her close to me. "I love you." I whispered. She snuggled into the hug.

"I love you too."

 **A few hours later**

My step sis, or my girlfriend rather, were now in her room and it was now just about close to 7 pm. We were cuddling under the covers, both of us still naked from earlier. We heard a car pull up to the drive way at that moment. Sabine's eyes shot wide open. I knew what that meant. "Don't say anything. This is between us and us only." she reminded me. I nodded and kissed her, going back to cuddling with her. The front door opened at that moment and we heard the familiar voice of my dad.

 _"Ezra, Sabine, we're home!"_

Shit was about to get real in the next couple of days.


	33. Water Park

**Hey guys! After a long while, this is the first chapter of A Jedi and a Mandalorian that I wrote in a long while. This is another earth AU and it's one that was suggested to me by someone who pmed me. Anyway, enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Today was gonna be a good one. My friend Sabine and I were gonna hit a nearby water park, and not only is this gonna be a great time to hang out with my crush, but it's gonna be the first time that I see her like I've never seen her before.

After changing into my orange swimming suit, I came out of the men's room with my stuff and went over to rent a locker with Sabine. She had her back to me, and I caught a good glimpse her nice ass. Not to mention that the only thing she was wearing was a blue bikini top and a pink lower half of her swim suit. My mouth watered, and I started feeling erect at seeing her like this, but I tried hard to contain it. She turned around at that moment, and I was amazed that I saw her bellybutton for the first time.

"There you are." she said, her face a slight shade of red. Guess she must've been blushing from me seeing her in that attire for the first time.

"Yeah, ha ha." I replied, blushing. "Separate lockers or should we share one?" When she opened one up, one that had just enough room for all our stuff, I got the hint. "Guess it's that then." We put our stuff away and then I shut it. "So...what do we hit first?"

"I dunno, man." Sabine replied, looking around for what there was to do. I did the same thing. "How are you with those lily pads?"

"I, uh, am alright." I answered. She had that playful smirk on her face, her arms crossed. I got the hint. "How bad are you?"

"Bad."

"It's on then!"

"You'll get your challenge alright, boy." She grabbed my hand, and I was blushing furiously. Me holding my crush's hand? Now? This was awesome. She led me to the lily pads, and surprisingly there were only two people ahead of us.

"Ladies first?"

"Why thank you."

The people ahead of us went and then Sabine was up. She got on the first one, struggling to keep herself balanced as she slowly tried to make her way to the other one. "Hey Sabine, too tough for you?" I taunted.

"Ezra, you're probably just as..." She let out a "woah" before she fell, her body causing a splash. When she emerged, she looked even more hotter wet, her orange and dark blue dyed hair still dyed the way it was. This day kept getting better. "Try not to fall, kid!"

"I bet I'm better, 'Bine." Being careful, I took a step onto the lily pad and tried to balance myself. Being careful as possible, I tried to make my way to the other one, only to fail miserably and fall into the water. I exhaled as I came back up, seeing that Sabine was watching me. We both shared a laugh. "Told you I'm better." I teased, the two of us continuing to laugh.

"Clearly you aren't." she replied before we continued laughing, until she suddenly splashed me unexpectedly, laughing.

"Hey, no fair!" I complained, coming back at her using both my arms to splash her. She began swimming away. "Come back here, you Mando!" I exclaimed as I began swimming after her.

"Catch me then." she replied, the two of us laughing as we swam after one another.

About an hour or two has passed since the fun began. We were just chilling on the side in lounge chairs. However, it was hard to not look at Sabine in a rather... "interesting way." I have had a crush on her from the moment I met her, and now that we're here and I'm seeing her beautiful body the way it is, it was hard to just not take my eyes off her. However, while I was expecting Sabine to say something like "take your eyes off my ass" or something like that, she instead looked at me in a funny way. Her face was often blushing and she had her cute smile that I liked. Somehow I could tell something was about to go down.

"Ez?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards her.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You ready to get back out there?" She bit her lip that time.

"Yeah, you?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could maybe... before we go..." She was silent, and that time we both starred at each other. "Well, you know how you kept looking at me funny?"

"Yes." She leaned in towards my ear, and I never had her this close to me.

"Wanna... have some really real fun?" she whispered, nibbling at my ear a bit. I nodded eagerly. "Come on, let's make this quick." We both got up and I was surprised when she led me to one of the showers.

"Uh, Sabine, why did you..." Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened, and it was awesome.

Sabine pinned me against the wall and then pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened, and I was extremely stunned. But instead of refusing her kiss, I accepted it, closing my eyes and kissing her back, putting my hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer, deepening our kiss. I put my hands on her ass as she slipped her tongue inside my mouth. I let her enter.

As we continued making out passionately, I pinned her against the wall and began giving her kisses along her neck. She breathed in, and then finally let out her first moan. It was a cute moan. I knew I should continue, and I did. I felt a hand touch my cock through my swimming suit, and it became fully erect in just seconds. Sabine tugged on the cloth repeatedly, getting on her knees. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I decided to turn on the shower to make things more interesting, and Sabine liked that just fine, the warm water pouring down. She eyed my cock and began to slowly remove my bathing suit, gasping at it. "I can't believe that all those drawings I fantasized you in are finally reality." she said before engulfing me in her mouth. I have wanked off in my own time, but this was nothing like it.

I gasped before I finally let out my first moan, continuing to do so as Sabine continued sucking me off. "Sabine, that feels amazing." I moaned.

"You like that, don't you, big boy?" she asked before she began (slowly) licking the tip with her tongue. I relished the pleasure. After a few minutes of Sabine sucking my dick, I felt the heat rush to the tip, and without warning, I blew my load onto Sabine's pretty little face. I took some of my load onto my fingers and her suck them, tasting it. "You taste amazing." I blushed when she said that.

She got up and then slowly, she took off the bottom half of her bikini. I was amazed at the sight of her very small pussy, with her hair dyed orange. "You dye your pussy hair too?" I asked.

"It's gotta look nice just for you." Sabine replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

I pinned her against the wall and she had no objection when I untied the back of her bikini top. I came in her ear, and whispered, "Does somebody want their small, tight pussy to be fucked?" I began fingering her and she gasped and let out an even louder moan when I did so.

"What?" she asked as she moaned.

"I said, does somebody want their _small_ , _tight pussy_ to be fucked?" I put an emphasis on those three specific words as I began to finger her faster. Sabine was moaning and moaning all over the place.

"YES, YES, FUCK ME EZRA, FUCK ME LIKE YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Sabine yelled at the top of her lungs. I was just about to enter, until I paused. I knew I had to ask her the question.

"Wait, Sabine, before we do this, do you really wanna do it?"

"I fucking love you, Ezra Bridger, I want you so badly right now!"

"You sure? Once it's gone, it's gone." I had a feeling she was a virgin.

"Yes. I am."

"But, you see, I can't..."

"Don't worry, I took a contraceptive pill earlier. We'll be fine."

"Ok, here it goes nothing." I had Sabine face me then I softly pressed my lips to hers, grabbing her by her butt as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Slowly, I inserted my tip into her entrance. Sabine gritted her teeth and dug her nails into my back. "'Bine, you ok?"

"Yes, it just...ugh...fucking hurts so fucking much!" We stayed like this for a while, until I felt her nails weren't as deep as they were earlier. We looked at each other in the eyes, and with Sabine giving me a firm nod, I got the go ahead.

I thrusted my tip in and out, and repeated it. Sabine was moaning loudly as she dug her nails into my back again. "Ezra, you are so amazing, fuck me! Ohh, right there, right there!" I started thrusting faster, both of us moaning. "Faster, harder, like that!" I moaned as I increased the speed of my thrusts.

As I continued thrusting, I took a good look at Sabine's petite, perfect sized tits and sucked on one of them. I put my right hand against the wall and pinched the nipple of the other tit. Sabine was moaning way louder than earlier. "Ezra, Ezra...I feel like I'm gonna cum!" I felt myself about to reach my peak at any minute.

"Sabine...you ready?!" I yelled over the sound of her loud moans. She moaned in response, myself thrusting hard until I released every bit of my seed into her womb. She came a the same time. We both gasped and relished in our orgasms, and then Sabine planted her legs on the ground. I pulled out of her and we both put on our swim suits. "'Bine, you sure you won't get pregnant?"

"Like I said, I took a contraceptive pill earlier, Ez, we won't be teen parents."

"We should probably go." We both got out of the shower as quickly as possible, and luckily it didn't look like anybody noticed. Odd, but then again, that was a relief.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Sabine asked.

"Hit one of the slides?" I asked.

"Ez, you're probably choosing that because you want to be up in there again, don't you?"

"The pleasure is mine, Sabine."

"Oh, but the real pleasure was mine." We both shared a laugh and then she pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was broken after a minute or to, and then we went up there.


	34. Stuck in a Cave

**This scenario was requested by a bunch of you, and a bit of this scenario was requested by one of you, so enjoy this next bit.**

* * *

It was supposed to be just another routine op; get some stuff from the Empire, escape them, go home, done and done. Or so the only two rebels on the mission thought, until they were forced to escape blaster fire into a cave.

"We gotta move in deeper if we're gonna lose them." Ezra said, leading the way using his lightsaber as a torch.

"I hope you know where you're going, kid." Sabine replied, following him.

"I don't. Let's just move as far as we could go." They followed the path until they came up on a wall. "I guess this is as far as we go."

"Ya think?"

"It shouldn't be long until we're off their scopes."

"Ezra, I hope you're right about this."

They sat down, their backs against the wall. Sure, these two have been trapped in multiple places, but not caves. Both were hoping that all wouldn't be long. "I'm contacting Hera." Ezra said as he got up, pulling out his commlink. "Specter 2, you there?" All that came through was static. "Hello? Hera, respond if you're there." Again, there was static. Sighing, Ezra clipped his commlink to his belt, attempting to contact Kanan through the force.

As for Sabine, still sitting against the wall with her helmet off and tossing a paint bomb around, she sighed with no sign of her boyfriend. Footsteps came through and Ezra came back. "I contacted Kanan. He said they're not gonna be able to grab us until tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious right now?" Ezra nodded. Sabine sighed. "Great. Not only are we stuck on Kaller out of all planets, but we're stuck in a cave until tomorrow morning out of all places."

"Well, we could rest up now and then move out later." Ezra suggested.

"Yeah, but the Empire probably knows we came in here, so they're gonna be expecting us probably."

"True, but then again they're gonna have to move on if something else comes up on their radar."

"Yeah, like Wedge's squad is gonna come here and distract them up there when they have better places to be rather than buy time for rebels who had orders to grab those codes without drawing too much attention, and look what happened! We're stuck in a cave because of you!"

"Because of me? Sabine, I'm not the one who was spotted by the guard while using non lethal take downs on a bunch of stormtroopers!"

"Says the one who just simply had to use Alex's hacking equipment to bypass the terminal without drawing attention, but thanks to you, you just had to be spotted and you just had to compromise the mission!"

"Says the Mandalorian who is always itching for a fight, like your entire culture!" Before Sabine responded, she went up to Ezra and looked him dead in those blue orbs.

"Say that one more time, I dare you."

"Sabine, if you're always itching for a fight, why don't you just fight me instead."

"Why, because you lothrats can't avoid any?"

"Sabine, pick your next words very carefully."

"Ezra, you pick your next words very carefully." The two locked eyes for minutes. After 15 minutes, Ezra broke the silence.

"You know what, we're not gonna get anywhere with this."

"You know what, you're right, babe."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"I guess it's normal for couples to fight."

"True." They embraced in silence. "However, I guess one good thing came out of this."

"What?" Before Ezra responded, he came into her ear.

"It's just us, and us only, Sabine. You know what that means, don't you?" A smirk crossed her lips and she pinned him against the wall, holding him by his shirt's collar.

"Oh, I know what it means." She pressed her lips to his, his hands landing at their waist, kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, intensifying their kiss. Quickly making short work of his shirt and having her beskar plates detached by him, leaving her in her black jumpsuit, the lovers found themselves on the ground, still engaged in their kiss. Ezra moved down to Sabine's neck, sucking some bits of it and leaving a trail of wet kisses. Sabine moaned as she found herself having trouble breathing.

"Ezraaa..." she breathed. He stopped and he allowed her to catch her breath. Both were horny and were getting hornier as the seconds went by. However, there was one slight problem. "Uh, you don't have protection, do you?"

Ezra checked his pants his pockets. "No, sadly."

"Dammit, I really wanted you."

"I like being inside you. It just sucks that we can't do it."

"I guess the best we could do I is suck you off and you eat me out."

"Or... there is one other option."

"What?"

"Well, take off your boots, babe."

"Uh... okay." Sabine did so, Ezra looking down at her feet. Sabine was blushing, realizing that her boyfriend apparently most likely had a foot fetish. "Ezra, care to explain something?"

"What?" Sabine gestured with her eyes down towards her feet. "Oh, that?" She nodded, intently waiting for his response. "Yeah, um... I have a foot fetish." Ezra confessed. Sabine's suspicions were confirmed.

"So, what you want, big boy?"

"I want to see your feet up close. Oh, and let's make this personal."

"Alright then. If that's what you want." Ezra lay on his back on the hard ground as the tent in his pants arose. Sabine got down and moved her feet towards his pants, arousing the growing erection, making Ezra moan at the touch of his girlfriend's petite feet.

"Oh, that's the stuff right there..." Ezra breathed out. Sabine continued her arousing actions until she felt like it was time to move on. Using her feet to pull down Ezra's pants, the full on erection sprang fourth. However, something else hit Sabine's mind. She could just do it with her feet here and now, or she could make him more aroused before giving this foot loving Jedi what he wanted. Not to mention, his cock seemed slightly bigger than usual, but only by a tiny bit.

Repositioning herself as she got on top of him and faced his cock, her pussy in front of his face, Ezra knew what to do next. With Sabine taking in the huge cock in her mouth and Ezra openly attacking her slit, both moaned as both performed oral on one another. Sabine took him out of her mouth and licked his dick from top to bottom before flicking the tip with her tongue, moaning in the process as Ezra's tongue made contact with some of her juices. Sabine moaned and came without warning, Ezra taking in her load, eagerly swallowing it.

Sabine get off him and positioned her feet right where he wanted them. Without warning, the foot job began. Ezra melted in the touch of her feet, relishing himself as he put his head back against the ground, closing his eyes and moaning. "That's the stuff, babe, that's it..." he moaned. Sabine started pumping her feet up and down his cock a bit more faster, making Ezra moan even more. And then a bit faster afterwards. In the mind of the young Jedi, never had he imagined that he'd finally feel the touch of Sabine's feet.

He remembered that one time, sometime after Sabezra became a thing. He was getting up in the early morning with Alex and Zeb to go on a supply run with the older Lothalian and lasat, and just as he was leaving his and Sabine's room, he got a good look at her feet, being exposed to the thin air as the rest of their blanket covered Sabine's bare nakedness from the night before. At the time, he didn't have much of a foot fetish, but after seeing them for the first time, Ezra pictured what it would be like to feel those beautifully sculpted feet. And got that wish he did.

Ezra was brought back into reality when he felt like he was gonna cum at any minute now. "'Bine, I'm gonna cum!" His load was released, the hot cum splashing onto Sabine's feet, oozing down from both of them. Ezra relished in his orgasm before the next thing. Sabine had a feeling of what was to come next.

He faced her feet as he lay on his stomach, gesturing for Sabine to taste his load, which she happily did. "You're tasty." she said as she sucked one of her fingers, turning him on and then he began licking her feet. Sabine lay on her back and moaned at the touch of Ezra's tongue on her feet. Beginning to lick more excessively, Ezra made sure Sabine was made by the end of the night. And made she was, panting hard. "Ez, stop, it's getting hard to breathe." Sabine said with effort. He stopped, exhausted from licking her.

The couple went to put on the bits of their clothes that they removed before they lay down next to each other again, embracing for warmth as they drifted off to sleep.

"Night, 'Bine." Ezra whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Ez." she whispered before she drifted off into her deep sleep. Both were warm thanks to the embrace.

The next morning came, the couple being awoken by the sound of a ship outside the cave. Waking up, they both got up. "That's our ride."

"Let's hope so." Sabine put on her helmet before the couple headed for their extraction. Alex came to pick them up in the Phantom 2.0, gesturing for them to get in. They did so, and, thanks to the hard ground that caused the couple to barely get any sleep, they collapsed in the back. Their friend took them back to the Ghost which was waiting for them in orbit, and after they docked, they went straight to sleep in their own room.

This time, it was more comfy.


	35. Concert

**Hey guys. Back again with more, so enjoy this Earth AU.**

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Tonight was gonna be exciting. The squad and I were gonna be going to a concert tonight, and we are going to be seeing Guns n Roses live over at Loth Beach. We've spent weeks planning this and weeks getting the money for the tickets, and tonight was finally the night that we were gonna be seeing them. I was getting changed upstairs in my room for the show. I threw on my black Guns n Roses shirt with their logo on the front, and some tan cargo shorts. The time finally came.

I headed downstairs and out the house, seeing that the squad arrived. We were taking Kanan's car over there. I got in the back, seeing that Zeb was on the far side and Sabine moved in the middle for me. "Sup, squad." I said, shutting the door after I got in.

"Hey, dude." Kanan replied. The squad was also decked out in Guns n Roses gear. The males, myself included, wore Guns n Roses tees while the females wore black tank tops with their band logo.

"Let's roll." Zeb said.

"To Loth Beach!" I replied, getting more and more excited to see one of our favorite bands in real life.

"To Loth Beach it is." Kanan replied before we drove away from my area and headed towards Loth Beach.

"This is going to be awesome." Sabine said.

"I've been so anxiously excited for this, and look where we are now." Hera replied.

"Love, we've all been anxiously excited for this." Kanan said, making me and Zeb cringe in the back. Every time either Kanan or Hera call each other "love" or any other name in front of us, it's awkward for us. But then again, at least I'm not the only single person going to this, unlike Zeb.

"My question is what are the odds of us seeing more drunk people than the last concert we went to?" Sabine asked. A few months ago we went to Loth Beach and saw Motley Crue perform there, which was awesome. But then again, too many drunk people, not to mention the fact that we got harassed by a group of people who were drunk and were supposedly looking for a fight, but we didn't bother. Let's just hope that doesn't happen tonight.

"Sabine, are you talking about that one moment?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact." she replied.

"To be fair, some of us were interested in getting trashed that night." Kanan replied.

"You?" Hera asked, teasingly, making Kanan groan.

"Hera, I was the designated driver at the time for crying out loud, like I was gonna get drunk and drive us back home while intoxicated. Besides, when we were talking about getting trashed, we were kinda joking about it."

"He does have a point." Zeb replied.

"Right." Just as Kanan said that, we passed a sign about tonight's concert, which also had "Loth Beach: 1.5 miles away on it." "Almost there."

About half an hour later we parked the car and went in. We got some food outside the main stadium and then once we were done, we headed in, taking our seats once we got to our section. At that moment, the sounds of electric guitars blared throughout the stadium. It was the sound of "Welcome to the Jungle" and the whole crowd cheered, including us. As the tune continued, Guns n Roses came out on stage, and we were all cheering like crazy. This was awesome!

About 10 seconds after they came out, the lyrics came flying in, and we were all singing along.

 _"Welcome to the jungle we got fun and games_

 _We got everything you want honey, we know the names_  
 _We are the people that can find whatever you may need_  
 _If you got the money honey we got your disease_

 _In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_  
 _Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees_  
 _I wanna watch you bleed"_

Sometime later the song ended and after that amazing song that got the party started, we all knew we were in for a good time. About, say, 45 minutes passed, and "Sweet Child of Mine" was playing. Just as they continued playing up on stage, I heard Sabine say something, but I didn't hear her. "What?" I said. She said something again, but it was still inaudible. "What?" I said louder.

"I said you wanna slip off?" I grinned at that, nodding my head eagerly. Sabine started heading out and I followed, just not before I told the rest of the squad that we'll be back in a while. I headed out of our section and up the stairs, meeting Sabine once I got up. She gestured for me to follow her and I followed. We went away from the entrance, where she put me against the wall and softly pressed her lips against mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

I put her against the wall and inserted my tongue in her mouth, putting my hands on her waist. I broke away from her to breathe before I went for her neck, kissing and sucking on it, making her moan. She breathed my name out, which told me to stop. I stopped and pressed my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"Follow me." she said. I nodded and she led me to a bathroom. It was the women's room, making me question where we were.

"Sabine, why did you bring us i-" She didn't respond, pushing me into the bathroom and pinning me against the wall, passionately kissing me on the lips. I kissed back, both of us moaning into the kiss.

"Let's make this quick while nobody is here." she said through the kiss. "Don't worry, I brought you protection in case of emergencies." She broke the kiss, pushing me into the nearest stall, where she shut the door, pushing me onto the toilet before she gave me the condom. She took her short shorts off, followed by her panties. I removed my pants and put the condom on my penis. "No sucks, let's just get this over with." she said. I nodded and then she got on my lip, wrapping her arms around my neck as I held her ass, keeping her where she was.

She positioned herself above my cock before sitting on it, moaning from the intrusion. I moaned as well. Wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, she pressed her lips against mine before I felt her bouncing on my cock. Our lips met in between her bounces, both of us moaning and our bodies becoming sweaty. Deciding to spice up the experience, I pulled down the upper part of Sabine's tank top a bit to where her left tit was exposed and began sucking on it. She moaned loudly.

"Oh that's it, Ez, that's the stuff!" she moaned loudly. I groaned in response, beginning to thrust myself into her, keeping one hand on her ass while I massaged her clit with my other. She moaned even louder. "Faster, faster!" she demanded. I groaned as I kept thrusting myself up into her before fingering her even faster. Sabine's head tilted up to where it was facing the ceiling and we both were moaning even louder.

"You know where you are?" I moaned, slowing my thrusting down so Sabine could respond.

"Where?" Sabine moaned.

"You're in the jungle baby! You're gonna die!" I moaned before I started rapidly thrusting into her again, making both of us moan loudly. I stopped thrusting into her after a while and tilted my head a bit and kissed her, before Sabine broke the kiss and continued riding me. After a while of doing this, I felt the heat rush to my penis. I came without warning, Sabine moaning as I felt her cum all over my dick. We both panted before she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and got off me.

"Come on, let's get back before anyone notices." I said. Sabine nodded before kissing me on the lips one last time before we put on our pants and headed back to meet our friends.

By the time we got back, it was a rocking awesome time with one of our favorite bands.


	36. Ezra's 17th Birthday

**Hey guys. So I am back with another special, and this is a huge special because today is my birthday, and what better way to celebrate my 17 years of age today on fanfiction than to make it erotic XD. This one takes place during Season 3. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra open his eyes as he lay on his side on his 17th birthday. Right next to him Sabine lay, looking so beautiful and so peaceful in her sleep that he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend on his big day. She opened her eyes up 5 minutes later, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend next to her. "Morning, birthday boy." she said, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, babe." Ezra said through the kiss, pulling Sabine in closer. She kissed her boyfriend back and cupped his face, the couple breaking away when they needed to breathe. She rested her head next to him and looked him in eyes, both of them smiling as they cuddled. "Ready to get up?" Ezra asked.

"Maybe just a bit longer? I want to be close to you on your big day." Sabine replied. He kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you say." They cuddled for an hour before they got out of bed, preparing for the day. Once they got out their cabin, dressed in their gear, Alex was the first one that found them.

"Morning you two. And happy birthday, Ezra." the older Lothalian said as he hugged the younger one.

"Thanks, man." Ezra replied, breaking the hug. "Where are the others?"

"Outside briefing. I was told to go find you too to go brief with us, but then Hera informed me that you two have the day off. It's your birthday after all. Enjoy it. Oh, and take this." Alex said as he handed Ezra a small, stuffed lothcat toy. Ezra took it and smiled at the gift.

"This is just like the one I had when I was a kid, before... that..." Ezra said, the memories of his parents coming back to him. They would have been so proud of their son and so happy that he was growing up. "Where did you find it?"

"Remember how you told me you had something like this when you were 6?" Alex asked. Ezra nodded in response. "I went back to Lothal and picked that up just for you." Ezra smiled and hugged his "second older brother." He hugged back and then the Lothalians broke the hug. "I gotta go. I'll see you two later." Alex said as he dashed off the Ghost and back out. As for the couple, finally had they gotten some alone time, and Sabine just knew what he wanted.

"Ez, I also have a gift for you." she said. Ezra turned away from the nostalgia within the lothcat toy and towards his girlfriend. A cheeky smile showed up on her face, and Ezra knew what was coming.

"A gift you said, Sabine?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive. Sabine nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion on the lips. He returned the kiss before Sabine forced him to enter their room once again, shutting the door and pinning him against it. Her hands roved around his chest covered by his shirt before she removed it, stroking his exposed chest, the couple still smooching. "Damn, you're pretty good at giving me my birthday present." Ezra said cheekily through the kiss, removing Sabine's armor and then unzipping her body glove.

"It's gotta be good for you, babe." she replied through the kiss, taking his pants off before forcing him to their bed, Sabine on top of him. "Now, since it's your birthday, I'm gonna let you decide how we do things, Ez." she said as she eyed the rising intimacy through his underwear.

"Surprise me." he replied just as the underwear left his feet, Sabine putting a condom on his penis. "Just saying this right now, being with you is the best gift of them all today. I mean sure it's a dark day since it's Empire Day, but I'm glad I have you, Sabine. I love you so much, babe." Sabine smiled and kissed him on the lips, then his cheek, then his nose before kissing him on the lips once again. The Mandalorian then stripped herself of the last few clothing on her before looking into her lover's eyes with love.

"I love you too, Ezra. I'm glad to be your girl and I'm glad to be celebrating your seventeenth birthday." She lay on top of him and embraced him. He embraced her and they lay in that position, Sabine getting Ezra inside the shaft of her intimacy before laying down on his chest. They stayed like this, until Ezra felt pleasure pulsing around his cock. Sabine moved her hips a tiny bit, and then a bit faster. The first moan of the day came from her, Ezra pulling her in and kissing her on the lips before he started thrusting into her. Sabine breathed heavily through their kiss and then released her loud moans once it was broken.

"Oh yes, birthday boy, give it to me!" Ezra groaned in acknowledgment and began thrusting faster, his cock pulsing inside the Mandalorian's vagina. He moaned and groaned as he started pounding her, and Sabine moaned even louder. Ezra stopped thrusting when he needed a break, grabbing Sabine's tits as he lay on his back and relished in the awesome birthday gift that his girlfriend gave him. Sabine slowed her bouncing down by a tiny bit, continuing to bounce, only to get caught off guard when Ezra out of nowhere began pounding her furiously once again. Her eyes were watery, her lips were trembling, but she enjoyed that her and her boyfriend were having the time of their lives on his birthday.

"FASTER, HARDER! You wanted your gift you got it, take advantage of it, ohhhh!" Sabine cried out as ecstasy flowed through her body.

"Ah...Anything for...ohhh...ah...you, my sexy Mando'ad!" Ezra moaned as gave it all he got as he kept on pounding pussy. Sabine, at this point, was getting pounded so hard that she felt like that she could have gotten off him at any moment, keeping her hands planted firmly on his chest, moaning loudly. Ezra stopped pounding her, then resumed five minutes later, then continued, then rinsed and repeated the cycle until he felt like he was about to reach his peak.

"'Bine...I'm...gonna..."

"Plant your birthday seed in me, big boy, do it!" He sprayed his monster load in her, and she came hard on him. The couple kept going, not even letting their orgasms do their thing. On Ezra's big day, they wanted to go and go until they felt like they couldn't anymore. Once their orgasms stopped, Ezra flipped her over and then began pounding her again.

About an hour and a half later, Sabine came at least five times, and Ezra four times. The last time they came was at exactly the same time. This was their last round of the day, and Ezra was giving it his all once again, not being able to warn his girlfriend about him cumming when he sprayed his hot cum inside her warm pussy. Not being able to hold on any longer, she too came shortly after her boyfriend. They were breathing heavily after their last round, not saying anything to each other before Sabine collapsed on top of his body and he collapsed in the pillows. Both were completely drained and exhausted, but satisfied that their amazing birthday love making was amazing.

Five hours later they woke up. They both looked at each other and smiled before Sabine kissed him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and hugged her close to him. She snuggled into the hug. Though both didn't feel like getting out of bed, they were completely satisfied with how the day was.

No stormtroopers shooting them, no threats from Thrawn or anyone, no tasks, just the two of them on Ezra's big day.

"I love you, Sabine." Ezra whispered. She kissed him on the lips and then got off her boyfriend, himself pulling out of her and holding her in close next to him.

"Happy birthday, my sweet, blue eyed Jedi." Ezra smiled and kisses her, and then they lay there, just the two of them on Ezra's birthday, with the crew even giving them their day to celebrate it all.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and happy birthday to me!**


End file.
